Natural Disaster
by punklau
Summary: When the city of Chicago is hit with the biggest natural disaster of all time, can long-term couple AJ and Punk find their way back to one another after being torn apart. Read to find out more. (Explicit language and scenes of a sexual nature)
1. Chapter 1

" _Phil, what did I tell you about letting Mutsy up on the couch." A young girl sighed as she got home from work late on afternoon on what appeared to be any normal day. Her long-term boyfriend sat on the couch with their year old pitbull sprawled out beside him. She had warned him many times before to not let him on the furniture._

" _He's not doing any harm." The man scoffed, "How was work?" He asked her as she just hmm'd, not having much to say about the W place._

 _Their love was simple, but so strong and peaceful. April Jeanette Mendez had met Phillip Jack Brooks (or Punk to his close relatives and her) at a music festival. She was with her friends, he was with his, they sort of collided, and that was the end of it. The rest was history as you could say. At first their relationship was on and off as her ex decided to back back into town, which gave Punk the impression that his time was up, but she wasn't ready to let go of a man so wonderful and kind as him. She loved him unconditionally._

" _I made a sale today." She smiled, taking a seat down next to him as he wrapped his arm around her._

" _Yeah?" Punk smiled, "On what?" He asked._

" _Just a laptop." She shrugged. She worked in the tech department of a store selling laptops, phones and TV's. She was extremely insecure about her job, as she viewed it as very low class and unworthy of even speaking about, but her boyfriend always made sure he was showing interest. Despite what she thought, he knew that she actually used her brain way more than he probably did when she was working. She was incredible with technology. She came in handy when an appliance stopped working in their home._

" _Just a laptop?" Punk repeated, "Good for you, babe." He kissed the side of her head. He wished she acknowledged the hard work she really put into her work. Just because it wasn't well paid or exciting, didn't mean it wasn't a good job. She'd always told him she just got confused and overwhelmed when she was young, and opted out on going to college and heading straight into employment._

" _What about you? What did you and Mutsy get up to today?" She smiled, scratching their dog's head with a smile._

" _Well, we went for a run. I went and seen my sister, and then came back and done nothing." Punk said._

" _Sounds exciting." She nodded sarcastically. It was his day off and she knew he liked to laze around on his days off. He worked as a personal trainer for the remaining six days a week. While she done a lot more technical and mental work, he was constantly on his feet and being physical._

 _Their relationship was very relaxed and chilled, and it had been from the start. They were both so comfortable with one another, and both believed were destined to be with one another. They moved in with one another into a flat after a year of dating. And took that big step also to becoming doggy parents. Both of them were dog lovers, but especially AJ._

" _Where did you run too?" AJ asked him._

" _Just the usual." Punk said, "Down the beach front, back up and round the city. The normal route." He said as AJ nodded._

" _Well… I would have loved to join you. You know how much I love to see you sweat." She smirked as he laughed._

" _Oh, I know." He smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss on her cheek, the kiss travelling down her jaw and into the curve of her neck, "I know very well." He smiled as she giggled at his whispery breath over her neck, sending goosebumps up her spine._

 _He stood up from the couch, taking her with him, picking her up like a feather has her legs clutched around him tightly._

 _Mutsy the brown pitbull came trotting behind the couple to attempt to go into the bedroom where he normally slept, but was shut out by the door, taking a seat outside it, his tail waggling as he eventually got bored and headed away into the kitchen for a drink._

* * *

" _That was rather early for us." AJ admitted a few hours later, lying in bed on her stomach as Punk lay on his back beside, "Not even had dinner yet." She said with shock._

 _Their sex life had been nothing but amazing since the minute they first slept with one another, which Punk could still remember like yesterday. Her shy and timid actions caused from her trust issues from previous relationships. It broke his heart at the time, but he'd watched her become more and more comfortable with him, to the point where she was just completely crazy between the sheets. Literally._

" _I can go pick us up something, if you like." Punk turned on his side, resting his head on his hand, "Unless you want to to cook." He said._

 _He could never imagine being without her now that he knew her and was with her every day. He wanted this woman for the rest of his life. He wanted to eventually marry her, and raise a family with her. He wanted to just make her happy. That was his only goal._

" _I don't know if I can be bothered cooking." AJ groaned, "I think you should just go get us a pizza." She grinned to him as he nodded, feeling her hand beginning to stroke him under the covers unexpectedly._

" _I-I thought you wanted me to-" He rolled his eyes at her touch._

" _I do." She smiled, "But not right now." She pushed him flat on his back, straddling his hips and lining himself up with her, sliding down onto his length as her fists clenched._

" _Oh, fuck yeah." Punk groaned, "Fuck, baby. You feel amazing." He groaned as she began moving her hips up and down whilst he met her thrusts with his own powerful ones, thrusting up into her to get as deep as he could. There was no doubt about it, they were inseparable and never without one another._

" _Oh, yeah." AJ moaned, teasing her breasts with her own hands as she shut her eyes in pure bliss, "Oh, baby it feels so good." AJ gasped, her breath being taken away by the intense pleasure. He made her feel like no one else could. No one could love her like he did. He was her one and only forever._

* * *

 _Around an hour later, Punk had gotten up and showered, heading on out to go pick up dinner for them whilst AJ enjoyed a shower, getting out and putting on some old clothes, making up their messy bed and heading on out into the kitchen where Mutsy was, lying under the kitchen table whining._

" _What is it, Mutsy?" AJ asked, frowning slightly, "What's wrong?" She asked her dog who continued to whine in fear of something, something AJ just didn't know about._

" _Is it daddy you miss?" She smiled, "He'll be back soon." She nodded as if talking to a child, but the dog continued to whine loudly under the table, howling almost as AJ just rolled her eyes. Sometimes he did just cry for no reason and it was very irritating._

" _Ok, Mutsy that's enough. C'mon come sit with me." She said, patting her thigh as Mutsy scuttered on all fours and followed her into the living room. Whatever he was whining about, she was sure it was nothing._

* * *

" _How long is that gonna be, pal?" Punk asked the man in the pizza place taking his order over the counter._

" _Ten, fifteen minutes." The man estimated as Punk nodded._

" _Alright, I'm gonna jump over to the store across the road. I'll only be a second." Punk said._

" _No worries." The man nodded as Punk left their usual pizza place that they ordered and collected from, running across the road and jumping into the store to get some soda, dog food and envelopes that AJ had requested. The soda was just for their fridge as they were running low, the dog food was for Mutsy who had ran out tonight after having his dinner, and the envelopes were for AJ to send away letters to her brother who was overseas serving in the military. She wrote to him every month, and had only realised last night when writing out her monthly letter to him, that she had ran out of envelopes. Her brother meant the world to her. After all, he was all she had left._

 _He quickly paid for the limited supplies and began running across the road, pausing in the middle as a loud shake paused him in his tracks. He looked around him, knowing that it wasn't just a shake that would disappear. In fact, the loud shake was then followed by extremely loud screams from the beach front which was just down the road from their flat, and then he seen it._

 _He dropped his shopping items as they crashed on the ground, looking on at the biggest wave he'd ever seen, watching it reach the height of thousands of story flats, not having anywhere to run to or go, his mind telling him to run home, thinking of his girlfriend, but by the time he began running, the destructive tsunami had already rolled over him, and he found him struggling for his life like never before._

* * *

"Do you know if she's out there?" A voice echoed from around the fire whilst Punk sat on a log, water still at ankle level, his beautiful city of Chicago no longer beautiful but destroyed into pieces, thousands dead, and thousands missing, including his girlfriend.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged to the people he had met on this journey and life changing experience, "I don't know if she's out there, if she's alive or if she's… dead." Punk shrugged, "I don't know." He whispered, looking down at the ground. The thought of his girlfriend being out there, hurt or injured, or even worse, dead, was just too much. It made him feel sick.

It felt unreal. It felt like a movie. It didn't seem real. Had this really happened? Was he really sitting round a fire with survivors like him as they told him about each of their missing family members, in the middle of a ruined and destroyed city that floated in nothing but water. It had been two days since the tsunami hit the city, and in those two days he hadn't came across AJ. He wondered if he ever would.

* * *

 **A/N: Guess it's sort of different. It felt strange writing a story and having Punk and AJ knowing each other from the very first chapter. Normally I go through the process of them meeting first, but I thought what the heck, the story doesn't need it. Hope you all will enjoy and stick around to read through Punk and AJ's journey to finding one another again. It won't be easy. Let me tell you that.**

 **Leave a review to let me know what you think. The more reviews, the more inspiration I get to write. Just saying ;) Thanks guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 48 hours since the tsunami had hit Chicago. The city was filled with ruined buildings, dead bodies and of course, water. The windy city that once sparkled at night was destroyed and left in pieces. Children wandered the streets parentless, the elderly struggled to their feet from the impact of destruction. Buildings that once stood tall lay crumbled on the ground in pieces. Houses that once held loving families were torn apart. It was completely devastating, and it seemed unreal. Many people were still in shock.

AJ woke up in sudden panic, feeling herself laying on a mat that was soaked through with the water, about to move when she felt a sharp, unbearable pain in her leg, causing her to look down as she cried at the sight, looking at the deep cut running down her shin bone, revealing the bone itself, that's how deep it was.

She pushed her hands down on the mat, pushing herself up without disturbing her leg, taking a look around as she seemed to be in some sort of hand made shelter, coming to terms with what had happened to her beautiful city. She remembered everything. From the flat con-caving into itself, water everywhere, trying to catch a breath, not understanding what was going on, her body buried underneath bricks and stone, and then passing out after her leg was sliced open.

She assumed someone had spotted her and carried her to safety, and she was extremely grateful for that.

"You're awake." A elderly woman smiled as she walked into the shelter with a tray, "I was just out handing out drinks to those unfit to move outside." She told AJ.

Outside. She really didn't want to see what damage had been done. She knew it'd be bad. And all she could think about was Punk. He was outside when it all happened. There was a slim chance he would have been able to survive in her opinion, and it brought her to sudden tears.

"Oh, dear. It's ok." The elderly woman rushed over quickly, "I know. I know it's terrifying. But you're safe now." She said, "Do you have family?" She asked.

"M-My boyfriend." AJ gasped, "And… and my dog." She cried even louder. Strictly speaking, Phil was all she had. She had her brother, but he was never home and was fighting death every day. He was everything she had, everything she needed, and she was terrified to be alone without him.

"Ok." The elderly woman frowned, "We're getting the doctor in, in a few hours. You'll be the first he looks at. That leg can't stay like that forever. He should be able to stitch you up and bandage it." She said, hoping to give the young girl some hope that she could get better. But everyone was the same. Everyone was crying and whaling at the thought of losing their loved ones, or not knowing where they were, "What's your name?" The woman asked.

"April." AJ said.

"Ok, April. I'm Margaret. Me and my husband, Tom… we pulled you out from underneath some cement and bricks. We're gonna keep you here and take care of you. Ok?" She smiled warmly as AJ just nodded.

"H-Have you seen a man with… with tattoo's, and a beard, his hair… his hair is normally slicked back but it won't be now, the last thing he was wearing was a… was a-" She stopped and suddenly couldn't remember in her frantic words, yet she remembered everything about the tsunami hitting. She just wanted her boyfriend. She just wanted him to be ok.

"Calm down." Margaret soothed, "If I see a man with that description, you'll be the first to know, but right now you have to rest your leg. There's some supplies being brought in with food and drink. I'll be round later to give you something." She said as AJ just nodded.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, knowing that if it wasn't for such a kind lady, she'd probably be dead.

"It's ok. This town has to pull together now. The people is all it has left." She said as AJ sighed. She couldn't quite believe it. She was still in shock. She really dreaded to take a look outside to see what the city had become. To see the damage that had been done, and to look out and realise that her boyfriend, her best friend, soul mate, her everything was out there, unknowingly dead, injured or alive.

* * *

"Ok, one… two… three..." Voices shouted in sync as Punk helped lift a large piece of building from trapped over a man's leg. The people were pulling together like never before, and doing everything they could to help one another. It was one hundred percent people Punk had never met or seen in his entire life, but they were all he had, and they were going through the same stuff.

"Ok, we got you." Punk nodded, lifting the man from under the arms, pulling him over and lying him against the log, rolling up his seeping jeans, his hands now covered in blood as both the man's legs had been cut open wide, "Alright, what's your name, man?" Punk asked, trying to keep the man's attention away from his extremely injured legs.

"Seth." The man croaked, "I can't… I can't feel my legs." He said.

"They've probably just lost circulation from being trapped under there." Punk explained, "I'm Phil." Punk told him, "We're gonna get you help. Apparently doctors are being transported here, so we'll get them to have a look at your leg as soon as we can." Punk told him as he just nodded.

"You got a drink?" Seth asked as Punk nodded, watching the dirty blonde haired man reach for the flask with clean water in it, passing it to Punk as Punk gave Seth the flask.

"You're gonna be alright, man." The blonde haired man nodded, one of the men Punk had met on this tragic journey. In fact, he was the first man he bumped into when he woke up underneath scaffolding, "I'm Dean." He said, "This is Roman and that's Sami." Dean pointed to the red headed man and the larger man beside him. They had all been strangers before the disaster hit, but now, they were all each other had.

Punk nodded to Seth, patting him on the shoulder as he took a glimpse across what used to be just an open road, spotting the back of a girls head. It was the same hair colour, same size and build. She had a oversized jack over her and was shivering with fear. He couldn't believe it. Was it really her.

"AJ." He whispered, standing up and running quickly across the road, jumping his way around the rubble and building parts whilst the friends he had met watched him.

"AJ!" He yelled as he approached her, pulling her around quickly once in reach, not believing it, until he then seen it was not his AJ, it was just another scared, frightened girl that had the same hair colour and size, and he suddenly felt near to tears.

"S-Sorry." Punk shook his head, turning back as the boys watched and frowned when they realised it obviously wasn't the girl he was looking for.

"I really thought it was her." Punk sighed as he approached the guys. They all knew about AJ as he'd spent the past day talking about her to them, just like they had all talked to him about family they had that they didn't know if they were ok or not.

"You'll find her." Roman assured Punk.

"What are the chances?" Punk sighed, "This place is like a ghost town. And she's so… she's so small and fragile. She'll be so scared out there if she is… alive." He said.

"I'm sure she'll meet some people, just like we've all met. And she'll be ok." Sami added as Punk just nodded. He couldn't be thinking negative. He just had to keep looking and helping those who were unlucky to have gotten injured, just like Seth.

"You got any family?" Punk asked Seth, taking a seat beside him. They'd claimed a spot on the corner of a road. Some logs were positioned around a pile of wood that they made a fire on at night to keep warm. It was like that all over the city. Groups of people huddled in a quiet spot and trying their best to help one another and get by.

"My wife." Seth sighed, "She was working. I was at home with our five year old son." Seth said, "But I… everything happened so fast, I tried to keep a hold of him, but I… I got knocked out and… I don't know where he is." Seth said, running his hands over his face, threatening to cry at the thought of losing everything he loved.

They all had loved ones, sure. But none of them had kids. It seemed absolutely awful. A five year old little boy. Could he have really made the wave? Punk barely managed to, and he was a fit, grown man. But he wasn't going to let Seth suffer.

"I'm gonna go have a look around." Punk stood up, hoping to give Seth a piece of mind.

"Punk..." Dean said quietly, looking at Punk with an edgy face, all of them thinking the same thing. Punk was wasting valuable time. A child was impossible to find in all of this.

"I am looking for him." Punk said firmly, "What's his name?" Punk asked Seth.

"Jordan." Seth replied as Punk nodded.

"You guys keep a look out for doctors or supplies coming in." Punk said as the rest of the guys just nodded, watching their loyal and warm hearted companion head away into the shattered town to try his best to find a five year old boy. It was the reality of everything. Children were dying and unfound. Loved ones were missing. The city was in complete devastation, but Punk promised he would do his best to make sure those he met along the way, got reunited with their loved ones. Just like he knew they hoped he'd find AJ eventually. He just had to get his head up.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, at least Punk and AJ are both alive. AJ is struggling with an injury and Punk thinks he's superman! Awesome. Good they have found people to rely on. Let's see what happens next. Will Punk find Seth's son? Will any of the guys find their families? Will AJ get her leg stitched up? More coming soon. Review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _No one told me it was gonna be raining." AJ moaned as she squelched through the muddy grass, walking beside her friends who had dragged her from her house to some daft music festival. She didn't even listen to music unless it was on in work or when she was working out._

" _Well we did tell you to wear boots." One of her friends, Kaitlyn laughed._

" _And we also told you to bring a raincoat." Her other friend, Sasha said whilst pulling her hood up as AJ stood drenched, not expecting it to be raining. Her hair was soaking and her newly bought, white converse were now turned brown with grass stains on them. She could have really swung for her friends at this point._

" _Why couldn't this be indoors?" AJ moaned._

" _Oh, AJ… quite moaning." Kaitlyn said, "It's not like you ever come out with us."_

" _I do." AJ scoffed._

" _Not since you and Derek broke up." Sasha pointed out, "Although, you didn't come out much when you were with him either. He didn't trust you." Sasha rolled her eyes._

" _I'd rather not talk about him." AJ told them as they both nodded, "I've decided that I'm just going to become a cat lady for the rest of my life… only, with dogs." She smiled, "That way, no one gets hurt, and I'm always gonna have a warm, furry friend to hug into at night." She smiled._

" _What a shame for you." Kaitlyn sighed, "C'mon, I want to get near the front." She said._

" _But I thought we were getting food first. There's a van just there." Sasha said as Kaitlyn rolled her eyes._

" _Fine, but you better hurry up." Kaitlyn said, "We'll wait over at the side." Kaitlyn spoke on behalf of AJ._

" _I think I might get a burger or something. Make this shitty day a little better." AJ said as Kaitlyn just huffed._

" _Ok, fine. But hurry up. I didn't pay for you guys tickets to miss the show."_

" _You paid for us because you had no one else to go with." Sasha reminded her as Kaitlyn just made a face._

" _Just hurry up, alright." The two toned hair girl said as AJ and Sasha headed into the line at the food stand._

" _Oh, I might get a hot dog." Sasha admitted as she read the menu, which had basic grub on it such as fries, burgers, hot dogs etc._

" _I'm definitely getting a burger." AJ nodded with a smile, a few men joining behind them as Sasha took a small glimpse around, not being nosey just taking a look, when she noticed it was a familiar face._

" _Kofi?" Sasha exclaimed as AJ quietly died inside. Of course she knew the people behind them._

" _Sasha." The African American smiled, "Damn, it's been a long time." Kofi said as Sasha nodded in agreement. He was an old college friend she had from a few years back. She was very close to him, extremely close, but not in a relationship way, they were just really good friends._

" _How have you been? I can't believe you're here." Sasha shook her head as AJ stood with folded arms, walking down the line as it grew shorter, "Sorry, uh… this is my friend, AJ." Sasha said, noticing the scowl on AJ's face._

" _AJ, nice to meet you." Kofi smiled as AJ turned around to greet him._

" _You too." AJ smiled politely._

" _And this is… Phil and Colt." Kofi said as Sasha nodded to the two men with Kofi._

" _So are you here for a particular band… or just here to get out of the house." Sasha laughed as Kofi smiled._

" _Actually Phil dragged us here." Kofi pointed to his tattoo'd friend who stood quietly unnoticed, "He likes this kind of music, paid for our tickets so he didn't have to go alone."_

" _Sounds a little familiar." AJ scoffed with a smile as Sasha laughed._

" _Our friend is the same." Sasha said, "Maybe since we haven't seen each other in years, we stand together down at the stage." Sasha suggested, "We could use the company, our friend will be having fun by herself." Sasha turned to AJ who just laughed and nodded._

" _Sounds good. Let's grab something to eat and head down to get a spot then." Kofi said, turning to Punk and Colt who both just forced a smile. The plan wasn't to meet girls. The plan was to go out, eat some food and listen to some good music. Well, Punk's plan anyway._

* * *

" _Well that was a waste of my time." AJ laughed a little as the crowd began to fade out, heading off the field that the festival had taken place in, turning back to see her friends when she noticed it was only one of the men they had met today beside her, "Where'd they go?"_

" _I think one of your friends went to the toilet. But you were keen to get out." Punk laughed a little._

" _You're damn right I am. My ears are bleeding." She scoffed._

" _Oh, c'mon. It wasn't half as bad as you're making it out to be. What do you listen to? Taylor Swift?" He asked as she chuckled a little._

" _What's wrong with Taylor Swift?" She said defensively, not that she listened to her, "I actually don't listen to a lot of music. Only when I'm at the gym or at work." She told him._

" _What gym do you go to?" He asked curiously._

" _Memorial. Just down the street actually." AJ said, "Why?"_

" _Oh, it's just… I'm a personal trainer at Southshore gym, just down at the beach-front. Much better by the way." He added in a biased way with a smirk._

" _Well, I don't go to get personally trained, thank you very much. I go to spend an hour working off the pizza I always buy on a Thursday night across the road from my flat." She said._

" _You think an hour at the gym is gonna work off a pizza?" He laughed, but then looked at how in shape the girl was and shook his head, "Well, you're doing something right." He admitted with a smile._

" _Thanks. I'm glad you think so." She nodded, "So what's the deal, why are you talking to me and not going to wait on your friends?" She asked as he laughed._

" _Oh, don't be one of those girls." He sighed dramatically._

" _Uh, one of what girls?" She said._

" _One of those girls that has to hear everything to make it believable. I'm walking with you because we got into conversation, and our friends are taking too long. That's why." He said._

" _I'm not one of those girls, actually." She said, "I just wanted to know why you were bothering me."_

" _Oh, I'm bothering you?" He chuckled._

" _No." She said, surprised at her own answer. This man actually wasn't bothering her. He was making her smile, "You aren't bothering me at all." She looked up at him as pushed out a small smile._

 _The start of their happily ever after._

* * *

"Ok, April… you're stitched and bandaged up." A doctor said as AJ looked down at her heavily bandaged up leg, "I bet you're glad that's over." He said, having had to clean out the wound first which caused AJ the most pain.

"I definitely am." AJ nodded.

"You can start to move around now, but try not apply to much pressure to your bad leg. Just take it slowly. Not that you're gonna be going anywhere much." He told her as she sighed.

"I still haven't looked outside." She admitted, "I'm a little scared too now."

"It's pretty bad." The doctor nodded, "But other states are reaching out to us, giving us supplies, giving us food and drink, sending in more doctors and giving out transport to those who need it. The people are really pulling together." He said as AJ couldn't help but smile.

"It's just so sad." She admitted as the doctor nodded.

"It is." The doctor said, "But we'll pull through." He said, "I must get going. I've left some medication with the lady outside that's looking after you. If your leg gets sore, take a pill. You don't have to suffer anymore." He said as AJ just nodded.

"Thank you." She said, not being able to help feel extremely lucky to have just come away from this disaster with a cut leg. Yeah, it was pretty deep and extremely horrific. But other people were losing limbs, or even worse, their lives.

She watched as the doctor left, and decided it was time to get up and look outside. She couldn't stay tucked away in a shelter forever. She had to see it.

She got to her feet, limping through the small shelter, slowly creeping out of it and into the light as she looked around in horror. The streets streamed with water. Buildings were collapsed and broken pieces lay everywhere. It was truly devastating.

"Oh, honey. Get back inside and rest your leg." Margaret approached her quickly.

"I-I want to go look for my boyfriend." She gasped, looking out into the city, not being able to just sit and watch this all unfold. She had to look for Phil. She had to close in the chances of finding him as much as she could. She couldn't rest anymore.

"But you aren't fit, April." Margaret shook her head.

"I don't care." AJ said, "I'm so thankful for everything you've done for me, for saving my life. But I can't just sit back and worry if he's out there alive or not. I have to go looking for him." She said, "You-You can't stop me." She said.

"Well at least let me give you some things." Margaret sighed. She could only advise AJ what to do, she couldn't tell her what to do. If anything, it warmed her to see how much love AJ had for her boyfriend.

She filled a bag with a flask, some snacks that they had got delivered recently, a small first aid kit the doctor had left and other necessary things lying around, "Be careful. Ok?" She handed her the bag as AJ put it round her body and nodded.

"I will be." AJ smiled, "Thank you." She nodded, hobbling out of the shelter and out onto the street. She might have been supporting a painful injury, but she was determined to find her boyfriend. She wasn't going to give up.

* * *

 **A/N: Thought I'd do some flashbacks in the chapters to how Punk and AJ met, and their first few years dating, just to make the story that little bit stronger. AJ going out on her own with a bad leg isn't all that smart imo, but let's hope she comes across Punk. It might take her a while ;) Review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _So, where are you taking me?" AJ smiled, locking up her apartment door, putting her keys in her bag that was slung through her body and sitting to the side of her. Ever since that dreadful music festival, she had become very close to that tattoo'd man that they had met there along with Kofi. They'd exchanged numbers, one thing led to another, and now she had agreed to go out on a date with him._

" _There's a fayre. Down at the beach. Unless you'd rather me take you to somewhere more cliché like the movies or a restaurant." He said as she smiled, walking down the stairs in her block to leave the building._

" _Well, I don't like rides, but I haven't been to a fayre in years." She smiled, "Sounds fun." She nodded._

" _Good." Punk smiled, "But don't expect me to win you a teddy or anything, because I'm pretty rubbish at those stalls." He said as she laughed._

" _I'll win one for you then." She grinned as he laughed. He was overwhelmed in all honesty, at how much this girl was impacting on his life. She was all he thought about. Ever since he met her and started talking to her, all he ever wanted was to be with her. He'd not really had any serious relationships. An odd date here and there, but mostly one night stands that resulted in him getting slapped. But AJ was different. Good different._

* * *

" _That was so much fun." AJ smiled, sitting at a picnic bench beside the food and drink stalls, a fairly large stuffed elephant sitting beside her. Apparently he was lying to her about being rubbish at the games on the stalls. He won her it on the first go._

" _Right." Punk agreed, "I haven't been to one of these since I was a kid." He admitted, looking around with a smile. Kids were running around, all hupped up on sugar and excitement, other couples walked around hand in hand with smiles on their faces, the place was lit up in fairy lights. It was just perfect for a first date. Nothing too forward, but still something worth remembering, "Managed to get you the last one." He said, handing her a bag of pink candyfloss as she smiled._

" _Thanks." She said, watching him sit down across from her with his soda, "Personal trainer and you're drinking soda?" She grinned as he laughed sarcastically._

" _I'm a personal trainer but I'm still human." He said, "So… I don't know, isn't this the part where I ask you a bit about yourself?" He smiled as she laughed._

" _You know enough for just now." She smiled._

" _All I know is where you work and stay." He said, "Gotta give me more than that."_

" _There's nothing to tell." She said insecurely, looking down at the ground and shaking her head._

" _Ok, then I'll tell you a bit about me." He said, hoping it would make her a little more confident with him if he told her a bit about himself, "So I was brought up around five minutes from here. I have a little sister. My dad died when I was 17. Don't feel bad, he was an alcoholic, didn't help himself." He said quickly as she frowned, "My mom got remarried last year to an even bigger douche-bag than my dad. I don't talk as much as I used to with her." He said, "My buddy from school, Colt, the other guy that was with us at the music festival, he works with me at the gym, we met Kofi when he started coming in and out during his college days." He said and then smiled, "And now you have to go."_

" _No, I don't." AJ laughed, "That's awful about your dad." She tried to get off subject._

" _I dealt with it. Wasn't a big deal really." He shrugged as AJ frowned, knowing deep down he was just saying that to look strong._

" _Are you close to your sister?" She asked as he nodded._

" _Yeah, really close. I see her every day if I can." He said, "You actually remind me of her a little." He admitted._

" _I remind you of your little sister?" She cringed._

" _I mean your personalities. They're alike. Stubborn." He raised his eyebrows as she just laughed._

" _I'm sure we'll both get on then." She smiled as he nodded, watching him play around with his can of soda. She thought she didn't want to talk to deeply with this man because she didn't trust him, but oddly enough, she trusted him like she'd never trusted anyone before, and she'd only known him for a few weeks._

" _My parents died when I was seven." She said, "Me and my older brother were put into foster care." She announced as he looked up quickly with sadness, "It was a car accident they were in. My mom hung in there at hospital for a few days, my dad was killed instantly… but, my mom died a few days after. They had to just turn the machines off." She said, looking up at him, sympathy on his facial features, "Don't feel sorry for me." She shook her head, "I've had people feeling sorry for me my entire life."_

" _I don't." Punk shook his head, "I just think you're incredibly brave." He told her as she smiled a little. He knew the right things to say. She felt comfort in his words, "Did you get a new family or..."_

" _We got moved around." AJ said, "My brother, Robert, he's three years older than me, so he was a little more aware of everything. We moved around houses until I was around 10. That's when we got a permanent home." She said._

" _Was it-"_

" _Good?" She finished for him in a laugh, "It was on some farm. The man and woman that looked after us weren't so nice. They had no patience. They were… they were always shouting at us. And Robert was old enough to stick up for us, but that never helped." She shook her head._

" _Didn't you have other relatives to stay with? Like an aunt or uncle?" He asked._

" _It was just my aunt, and she couldn't look after us. She was ill at the time. Dead now." AJ said, having got used to losing people in her life at this point._

" _So when did you get to leave the new house?" He asked._

" _As soon as Robert turned eighteen. He was legal to take care of me." He said, "But… he went straight to the army, which meant I had to stay there until I was eighteen."_

" _You spent eight years there?" He asked as she nodded._

" _Yeah." She nodded, "Don't get me wrong, they gave us our own rooms, they fed us good food, but they… they just weren't my parents, were they?" She shrugged._

" _Do you still keep in touch with them?" He asked, but felt like he already knew the answer._

" _No." AJ shook her head, "As soon as I was eighteen, I left and didn't look back. I just wanted out." She said, "I guess I just spent my childhood wishing my life away." She shrugged, "And then I met my ex." She said as Punk groaned silently._

" _There's an ex?" He said with a small smile as she laughed._

" _Unfortunately." She said, "He was nice at the start-"_

" _Just like they all are." Punk nodded._

" _He was extremely controlling. Checked my phone constantly, told me what to and what not to wear, never let me go out with my friends." She said, "And no matter what I said to try and end it, he'd always talk his way back in." She said, "And then he started hitting me." She gulped, looking down as Punk stiffened, realising why she didn't want to say much._

" _You don't have to talk about it. You've told me… way more than I expected."_

" _Well I got out of it, that's all you need to know." She smiled, "I'm ok, you don't have to tiptoe around me now because of it. Happens to millions of women every day."_

" _Did you tell someone?" He asked._

" _The first time he did it, he apologised straight away, and I figured it was just a moment of temper. I accepted the apology. But then it just became a regular occurrence, and he stopped apologising. He just done it as if it came naturally to him." She shook her head as he frowned._

" _Did you call the police?" He asked._

" _I told my friends. I couldn't hide the bruises any longer, and they went straight to the police." She said, "They never pressed charges, but I got a restraining order." She said._

" _He got off?" Punk asked as AJ nodded, "That's ridiculous."_

" _I know." AJ said, "Haven't came in contact with another man again, and that was over a year ago." She said, "So take all of this as a compliment." She said, referring to their date that she had been willing to go on._

" _Well, all guys aren't like that jerk." Punk told her, "I'm not like that jerk." He said specifically as she nodded with a smile, picking at her candyfloss._

" _I know." She said, "I've got good at telling them apart." She told him as he laughed. He didn't feel sorry for her, he was just intimidated by her bravery and strength. She was sturdy as a rock, and after everything she'd been through, it seemed impossible. He was inspired by her, and a part of him admired her even more._

" _Do you wanna head back now? It's getting sort of late." He said, noticing the sky completely dark, the rides starting to shut down one by one as AJ nodded._

" _Yeah, let's go." She smiled, getting to her feet, grabbing the elephant he had won her and walking beside him as they headed home._

* * *

 _He walked her right to her apartment door, because that was the type of man he was, and she smiled at the thought of it. He was really growing on her like she didn't think he would. From his desire to listen to her, to individualising her as if she was the only girl he could see tonight, to making her not feel alone like she pretty much had felt her entire life._

" _Well, thank you for tonight. I had a really nice time." She smiled, clutching the elephant as he smiled._

" _So did I." Punk said, "Can I convince you to seeing me again, or has tonight put you off?" He joked._

" _You don't even have to convince me." She smiled, "I'd like to see you again." She smiled._

" _Well good, that saves me a whole lot of embarrassment." He said as she smiled, giving him a good chance to study her smile. She didn't know how beautiful she was. How naturally beautiful she was. He really wanted her to feel worth what she was. It seemed like she had been beaten down too much in her life. Literally and figuratively._

 _She watched him as he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers softly, a natural instinct coming across her to push him away, but she didn't want, it felt too wonderful. She dropped the stuffed elephant, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her in closer by the waist, deepening the kiss as she allowed it._

 _The start of their happily ever after._

* * *

"Jordan!" Punk yelled as he walked his way through the crumbled down streets, looking for Seth's son. Seth had told him that this was round about where he stayed, and if Jordan wasn't there, he could have been anywhere. But Punk was determined to keep looking.

"Jordan!" He yelled loudly again, looking under things that a five year old boy could probably have been trapped under. The street was filled with people calling on family members, it really was a sight that Punk would never forget, which scared him.

"Jordan!" He yelled again.

"S-Seth!" A woman's voice called out as Punk looked around. He wasn't hearing things, that was definitely a woman's voice calling out, "Seth!" She called again as he followed the voice, running over to the corner of the street, looking on at a woman laying down, holding her side whilst an estimated five year old boy sat beside her.

"Jordan?" He looked at the little boy who nodded, a smile appearing on his face, letting out a sigh of relief. What were the chances.

"Who-Who are you?" The woman asked, holding her side which had a large wound seeping with blood.

"I'm a friend of Seth's… are you his-"

"Wife." The woman nodded, "Is he ok?" She asked.

"He's fine. He's just fine. I'm gonna take you to him, alright. He isn't far." He said, "What's your name?" He asked.

"P-Paige." The black haired, younger girl said, "I don't think I can walk." She shook her head.

"That's ok. You don't have to." He said, "Hey, buddy..." He turned to Jordan who sat, black dust over his face, frightened as ever, "You wanna hop on my back?" He asked as the small boy looked to his mom.

"Do as he says… he's-he's gonna help us." Paige smiled to her son as the small boy sat up. He was light as a feather, it wasn't a big deal to Punk, "There's doctors coming round, they'll take a look at you both." Punk said, more so speaking to Paige as he scooped her up into his arms as she winced a little whilst Jordan practically strangled him as he stayed on his back tightly.

* * *

"Ok, Seth… you're all bandaged up." The doctor told Seth as he just nodded, "Just take it easy." He said whilst packing up his bags and bandages.

"So what's the deal? How many doctors are making their way around here? What about the ones you can't just bandage up?" Dean said as the doctor stood up.

"There's doctors being transported from all over the country to go on walk about. But the injured men and women who can't be medically seen like this, they're being carried to the nearest hospital on stretchers. But some… some aren't even making it." He said.

"And what about food and drink, sleeping supplies?" Dean asked.

"As far as I know, other countries are sending over supplies. The people are really coming together." He said as Dean just nodded.

"H-Hey..." Seth lifted his weak hand, pointing over in the distance to a sight he probably was just hallucinating and dreaming of, "That's… that's my wife and son." He pointed as the rest of the guys turned around, noticing that it was indeed Punk making his way over to them, a small boy on his back, a injured girl in his arms.

"Stick around, man." Dean told the doctor who opened up his bag again. Dean ran out to give Punk a hand, taking the small boy from his back, which left Punk making his way over with Paige, laying her down as the doctor immediately began to take a look at her.

"Dad!" Jordan yelled, squirming from Dean and running over to his father, crashing into him as Seth hugged him tightly, a tear rolling down his cheek as Punk smiled to himself.

Seth never thought it'd be possible. His wife and his son, both here.

"She's lost a lot of blood." The doctor looked up to the guys, as Seth looked over his son's shoulder.

"I-I tried to get here as fast as I could." Punk said, but his actions didn't have to be justified. He'd done the most anyone had ever done for Seth. He'd saved his entire family.

"Hey, you're gonna be ok." Seth shuffled over a little to his wife, taking her shaking hand as the doctor tried to apply pressure to the wound, stitching her up as well as cleaning around the wound, which caused Paige to scream a little.

"You alright?" Roman patted Punk on the back.

"Yeah." Punk sighed, looking on at Jordan clutching his father whilst Seth stayed beside his wife as she was getting stitched up and given a supply of water from Sami. If he couldn't save his own loved ones, he was willing to help others. He just hoped one of these times, it was AJ he was carrying to safety.

* * *

 **A/N: Punk to the rescue! Little background knowledge for both AJ and Punk in this chapter. Wonder how AJ is getting on. Coming soon: Another flashback from the start of AJ and Punk's relationship. AJ struggles on her own. Punk's torn between the decision to stay with the guys and wait, or go out and look for AJ. More supplies are given to the people that are left homeless. Is another tsunami on it's way? :O Read and find out. Review review review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you seen a man… he has tattoo's and a beard and-" She was cut off as the stranger she was asking limped on by her without giving her the time of day. She was trying desperately. It was going dark now. She'd been walking her way to the unknown for the full day and she was exhausted, not to mention her leg was in complete agony. She just wanted to find Punk, and no one was helping her.

"Excuse me, sir… could you tell me if-"

But he walked right by in rush. And the doctor told her that the people were supposedly pulling together. She understood that people were just as stressed and worried as her, but a yes or a no answer would have been fine. She felt so scared and alone, and was immediately regretting leaving the shelter she was brought into. She was completely alone out here.

She sighed, sliding down against a half shattered wall, pulling out a flask and taking a long drink. She felt like she was ready to pass out. She knew herself that she needed to rest or else she was going to completely destroy herself.

She couldn't help but just burst into tears as she looked around. He had to be out here somewhere. She could only hope at this point.

* * *

" _I don't care what we watch, as long as it's not Ten Things I Hate About You." Punk groaned, watching AJ over at the DVR, going through the DVDs she had to find one to watch. They'd been dating for four weeks now and their dates had been all over the place. Some were casual like this current one in the house. Sometimes Punk would cook dinner, or AJ would, or they'd just cuddle and make out on the couch. Others they'd go out into town, they'd go to the movies, bowling, ice cream followed by a walk through the city park. But no matter what, each day they were learning about each other, and falling even more for each other._

" _You know how much I love that film." AJ smiled._

" _You're right. I do." Punk said, "And I don't know why."_

" _Because it's cute." AJ smiled, "And Heath Ledger is a massive plus when it comes to movies." She smirked as he just rolled his eyes, "But I won't put you through the pain again, ok?" She smiled round to him as he nodded._

 _She picked one of the fast movies, which wasn't any better in Punk's opinion. She had horrible taste in movies and music, but he smiled upon it and didn't let her know. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. He didn't want to hurt her at all. He'd gotten so used to being around her, that he had the natural instinct to protect her and keep her safe from anything. He was falling ridiculously for her._

" _So what's your plans for tomorrow?" She crossed her legs in a basket on the couch beside him, turning to him as he smiled._

" _I have a client at 2pm. So I'll probably just laze around in bed all day." He shrugged._

" _Tomorrow's my day off. We should have breakfast before you go to work." She suggested as he nodded with a smile. They'd done it a few times. Me up for breakfast when Punk had a quiet day at the gym and AJ had a day off. It was nice to see one another so early in the morning when they were both so used to being alone._

" _Or I could make you breakfast." He hinted as she smiled._

" _What are you gonna make me? Protein pancakes?" She laughed as he rolled his eyes._

" _I could make you breakfast in bed." He hinted again with a smile._

" _You'd come all the way over to my flat and make me breakfast in bed?" She smiled as he collapsed his head back against the couch as she watched with confusion._

" _Wasn't really what I was getting at." He said._

" _I know what you were getting at." AJ smiled, "I was just teasing." She grinned as he laughed._

" _Well?" He waited._

" _I don't know. Do we really have to rush into things?" She asked, hugging her arms insecurely as he sat up._

" _We don't. I'm just going out of my mind a little." He smiled nevertheless as she laughed._

" _Sexually frustrated?" She asked as he nodded._

" _Definitely." He said._

" _I've just not been with anyone since… you know." She eyed him as he nodded. He knew by now who 'you know' was._

" _I can wait." Punk told her with honesty, "You're right. We don't have to rush it."_

 _She watched as he sat back down on the couch, eyes drifting to the TV as he tuned into the movie starting. Why was he being so kind with her? He really wasn't just here for sex. No man in her life had ever let her make the decisions, or go along with things to her own account. He was very much a gentleman, and it was extremely hard now not to jump for him._

 _She leaned over, pressing her lips against his forcefully as he was caught by surprise, but nevertheless he kissed back, lacing his fingers through her hair as she placed her leg over him, straddling his hips as the kiss deepened._

 _She ground her hips against him, feeling his hands run down her arms, sides and to her ass, feeling him lightly squeeze her before standing up with her attached to him, their lips never leaving one another as he led her away into the bedroom._

" _You sure you want to do this?" He asked her, closing the door with his foot as she nodded._

" _I'm sure." She nodded as he placed her in the centre of the double bed, taking his t-shirt off before towering over her as she grinned._

" _I'll take care of you, you know that, right?" He asked, wanting her to know that she didn't have to be scared or be living in the present of a past nightmare. He wasn't going to hurt her. He was here to love her and get even closer to her than what they already were._

" _I know." AJ nodded with a smile, "I know. This is what I want." She said as he smiled, pressing a quick kiss on her lips, trailing the kiss down her jaw and to her neck, nipping and teasing the sweet, caramel skin as she moaned and ran her hands up his bare back. It was impossible to feel in control of her own body when he was making her feel this way._

 _He stripped her tank top and bra off, throwing it away behind him carelessly, sliding her bra straps down one by one, kissing her shoulders with hot, drugging kisses, eventually unclasping her bra from behind and throwing it away._

 _She watched as her breathing hitched underneath her at the sight of him looking at her half naked body, watching as he kissed from her neck to her collarbone to her breasts, massaging one whilst closing his mouth around the other, sucking and nipping at the peachy coloured bud, causing a wild reaction from her as she arched her hips forwards into his own hips, groaning in pleasure as he done everything in his power to make her feel good._

" _Oh, Phil. That… Oh, God that feels so good." She bit her lip as he looked up at her with a smile, unbuckling her jeans and sliding them down her legs as she kicked them off to help him out._

" _Someone is excited." He smirked whilst moving her panties to the side, not yet pulling them down but still touching her extremely intimately, parting her swollen folds and massaging her clit with his fingers._

" _Ph-Phil." She gasped at the sudden contact, feeling him slip a finger inside her, moaning even louder as he managed to find her g-spot right away, sending shivers up her spin as she arched her back and rolled her head back._

 _To him, she was a complete goddess. She looked unreal. She was naturally perfect, and every movement and jitter she made, she made him feel that little bit more excited. Her body was a thing of body. Why a man would ever want to damage her was beyond him? Why damage such a pure and innocent woman who deserved nothing but to be loved._

" _I want you… I-I need you." She moaned, her hands finding the top of his jeans, unbuckling the belt and pulling down his fly whilst he continued to rock his finger in and out of her._

" _You're so tight." He whispered into her ear as if telling her a secret, watching as she pulled his jeans and boxers down, letting his large, hardened length spring free as she stroked him lovingly as he lost it a little, pausing his finger inside her._

" _Fuck." He groaned, feeling her small hand stroke him up and down at a steady pace._

" _Please… do it." She moaned impatiently, pulling him down for a sweet kiss as he pulled down her panties and shifted his boxers and jeans fully down and away off the bed._

" _Condom?" Punk asked her as she shook her head._

" _Just pull out… I'm on birth control anyway." She said, "I want to feel you." She said, not wanting anything coming between them._

" _Ok." Punk said, in no position to argue back, stroking himself up and down before finding her entrance, slipping into her as if it was meant to be, watching as her eyes popped open and her breath hiccuped at the sudden force._

" _Oh my God." She gasped, forgetting how amazing it was to feel this way, especially when it was someone she cared about. She'd never been in this position and felt taken care of this way. He was making her feel things she never knew existed whilst having sex._

" _Fuck, April." He groaned, thrusting into her at a steady pace, pulling all the way back and going all the way in as deep as he could. She was holding on to him tightly. Everything felt perfect. She felt perfect. The moment was perfect._

" _Oh, Phil… it feels so good." She moaned, "Harder… faster..." She begged as he picked up the pace, thrusting into her at a more desired and fast pace, feeling her claw at his back whilst he buried his face into her neck, kissing her with hot, peppered kisses._

" _You feel amazing." He groaned. Maybe it felt better because of the girl he was with. He really did care about her, and was growing to be inseparable with her. This just times their closeness by one thousand now. He felt like he knew her, and could talk to her about things he couldn't necessarily talk about with anyone else._

" _Oh, don't stop… keep… keep going." She groaned, "Please don't stop." She pressed her forehead against his chest as he tilted her head back, pressing a gentle kiss on her lips that didn't match the reckless thrusts into her, but still worked well in combination._

 _The start of their happily ever after._

* * *

Punk sat around the fire that was created for the small group of friends he had made. They had managed to get their hand on some food as well as fresh water. Seth sat resting his legs whilst Paige against him. Little Jordan had fell asleep against Roman who was now frightened to move, not wanting to disturb the little boy.

"I owe you." Seth looked to Punk, the majority of them all falling asleep. Paige was out cold, Roman was drifting off with Jordan curled into his solid body. Sami was settling down and Dean was sorting out the supplies they'd gotten their hands on.

"You don't owe me." Punk assured him, "We all gotta pull together, don't we?"

"Do you have family?" Seth asked, not having gotten a proper chance to talk to any of them properly.

"I got a girlfriend." He looked down, "Had a dog." His heart sunk, knowing that poor Mutsy couldn't have survived such a disaster. He knew there was a slim chance of ever seeing their loving pet again.

"You'll find her." Seth patted his leg, "When I get my strength, we'll go out looking. All of us."

"You don't have to feel like you need to repay me." Punk said, "Maybe it was by luck that I spotted them, or maybe someone up there is just looking out for you." He nodded to the sky, "But you don't owe me anything."

"I still want to help you." Seth said, speaking quietly so not to disturb the others, "You saved me, you saved my wife, you saved my son. Please… let me help you." He said as Punk just nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "But get yourself strong again, keep your wife and son safe. Don't worry about me." He told him as Seth just nodded.

"You'll find her." Seth gave out a small smile.

"I hope so."

* * *

 **A/N: More flashbacks and drama around the corner. Stay tuned and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

" _Should I be nervous?" AJ asked, evidently, nervously as she walked down the road with Punk, hand in hand. They'd been dating for five months now and everything had been amazing. The dates, the sex, just the feeling of sleeping next to someone, having them hold you and knowing they love you very much. It was great._

" _No." Punk laughed, "It's just my sister. And like I said, she's a lot like you, you'll get along with her." Punk said._

" _And what are you gonna do all night?" AJ asked._

" _Well she has a boyfriend." Punk shrugged, "But they're on and off every week. So I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't even here." He chuckled, walking up the steps to the house as AJ followed. She knew this was more or less him introducing her to his family. He said he didn't speak to his mom, and his father was dead, so this was all he had in other words. She wanted to make a good impression._

" _I just don't want her to hate me." AJ sighed as Punk just rolled his eyes, knocking the door as his little sister quickly came to the door._

" _Hey." Punk smiled._

" _Uh, I see you every other day. You must be… AJ." His sister smiled, looking on at the pretty girl standing beside him, "He's told me so much about you." She said._

" _AJ, this is my little sister Casey." Punk said as AJ extended her hand._

" _Oh, no. We don't shake hands." Casey shook her head as AJ took her hand back with embarrassment, "We hug." She said, pulling AJ in for an unexpected hug as AJ awkwardly wrapped her arms around her._

" _Is Gary in?" Punk asked as Casey nodded._

" _Kitchen." Casey said as Punk headed away on in, AJ watching him with fear, not expecting him to have just left her, but she supposed this was about her meeting his sister, "Ok… come in, come in." Casey said with excitement, pulling AJ in by the hand, "Do you want a drink?"_

" _Uh… no, no I'm good thanks." AJ said, a little overwhelmed by the hospitality shown. But it was nice. She'd never had a person so excited to meet her. She actually liked it._

" _Well sit down, we have a lot to talk about." Casey smiled as AJ took a seat. Did they have a lot to talk about? She supposed they did._

* * *

" _You're still standing after listening to my sister for the full night?" Punk asked, walking home with AJ who's arm was locked in his and was leaning against him comfortably as the walked._

" _She was so sweet." AJ smiled._

" _She is. But she's crazy." Punk laughed, "But hey, I'm glad you both got on. I'd have hated it if you couldn't stand each other." He admitted._

" _No, she's lovely. She told me all about you too, things you've refused to tell me." She smirked as Punk rolled his eyes._

" _Yeah, like what?" Punk dreaded to ask. He'd be having words with his sister later on._

" _Like you really wanting to be astronaut when you were younger. She showed me a picture of your Halloween costume one year." She grinned as he just shook his head with embarrassment._

" _Everyone has their dreams, alright." He justified as she laughed._

" _She always told me that you were popular in high school. Which no offence, came as a shock to me." She admitted._

" _Why a shock?" Punk laughed, "Good looking, smart, athletic guy that isn't popular? C'mon now." He smiled._

" _Yeah, but you're a nerd." She laughed as he frowned, "You read comics, and listen to weird movies, and collect things. I thought you'd be part of the nobodies group in high school. That's where I was." She admitted._

" _Well what can I say?" Punk laughed, "People just liked me." He said._

" _She also told me that… you were pretty lenient with girlfriends. You picked and chose them when they were convenient to you." She said a little more quietly and seriously, "Is that true?" She asked as Punk sighed._

" _Well for a time, yeah. But they all failed miserably because they weren't the right girls." He said._

" _How do I know I'm not just gonna get dumped to the side soon because you've gone off me?" She asked._

" _Go off you?" He laughed, "Impossible." He smirked as she smiled up at him, "I love you, April. I'm not gonna run off." He promised her as she smiled._

" _Good." AJ said, hugging into him, "Because I'd hate that." She admitted as he smiled, kissing her head softly._

 _They continued to walk home, approaching AJ's flat when they seen a man sitting on the steps up to the building, his hood up and his hands clasped._

 _Punk pulled AJ's hand from locked through his arm, squeezing it tightly and heading for the steps, making sure she was well and truly away from the hooded figure, until the hooded figure, took down it's hood, and AJ nearly collapsed._

" _No… no, you can't… no, you can't be here." AJ shivered as she backed away behind Punk as Punk looked on at the man, not sure what was going on, but taking a good guess that this was the abusive ex._

" _Excuse me, man. I'd like to chat with my girlfriend." Derek said casually as Punk laughed._

" _Your girlfriend?" Punk asked, "That ship sunk a long time ago, buddy. You need to get out of here." He said._

" _And who are you?" Derek questioned._

" _I'm just a guy who knows that she has a restraining order on you, and you could go to jail if either of us call the cops." Punk said, "Get lost."_

" _Well, April… some things never change." Derek laughed a little as AJ listened closely but never dared to look at him, "You were never able to stick up for yourself, were you?" He laughed as Punk scowled at him, "I'll catch you when he isn't around." He said, backing away and putting his hood up, walking away down the street until he disappeared around the corner._

 _Punk turned around to AJ, looking down at her as her eyes welled with tears threatening to pour out, "That was him, wasn't it?" He asked as she nodded, "Why is he back?"_

" _I don't know." AJ shivered, "What if he… what if he comes back when you aren't here. What if he hurts me again-"_

" _I won't let him." Punk said, "Let's get inside." He said as AJ nodded, his arm wrapping around her as he lead them inside to the building of her flat, walking the stairs and finding their way inside._

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning in the same position she had fell asleep, slid down against a broken down wall. She found it hard to get to her feet. The hard thing was, she didn't even know where abouts she was, she could have been at one end of Chicago, and Punk could have been at the other. Everywhere just looked the same. Broken down and ruined.

She took a drink from her bag and then began to walk on down, what used to be a very clear road. She just had to keep going. She wasn't stopping until she found Punk. She refused to believe he was dead. Something told her he was out there. She needed to find him.

Just as she was walking along slowly, taking her time, minding that she had an extremely injured leg, she seen a huddled, small figure hiding under a large stone. She crouched down as best she could, looking on at the small little girl shivering with fear.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked, "You can come out of there." She encouraged as she little girl shook her head.

"What's your name?" AJ asked as calmly as possible. This was the reality of it all. Small children were left without their parents, frozen in fear.

"Sarah." The little girl squeaked as AJ smiled.

"I love that name." AJ smiled, "My name is April." She said, "What age are you?"

"S-six." Sarah shivered, her clothes were all tattered, and her face was all dirty. The poor thing looked terrified, and AJ refused to walk on by.

"And you don't know where your mommy or daddy is?" She asked.

"No." Sarah squeaked as AJ just nodded.

"Ok, well why don't you come out of there, and we'll see if we can find them?" AJ asked.

"Mommy said don't talk to strangers." Sarah said as AJ smiled.

"I know, and she's right, but… right now, everyone is coming together. Even strangers who don't know each other." AJ said, "You can trust me, sweetheart. I promise." She said as Sarah just nodded, slowly climbing out from under the rock, getting to her feet as AJ stood up straight.

"What happened to your leg?" Sarah asked, noticing the bandage on AJ's leg.

"It just got cut." AJ shook her head, "It'll get better." She nodded, "Are you hurt? Is anything sore?" She asked as Sarah shook her head.

"No." Sarah said.

"Ok." AJ nodded, digging into her bag and pulling out some wipes, crouching down again and wiping the little girls face from all the dirt, "That feel better?" AJ smiled as Sarah nodded, "Are you hungry or thirsty? I have some things in my bag." She said.

"Y-Yeah." Sarah nodded, "Is that a Mary Poppins bag?" She grinned, as it seemed this lady just had everything in the small bag she was carrying.

"Yeah, I guess it sort of is." AJ laughed, taking out some fresh water and a snack for Sarah, handing it to her as she took it gratefully. She wanted to protect this little girl until she could her, her parents, _if_ she found her parents. Just like Punk protected her, just like he'd protected her from the very beginning.

* * *

 _It was a few weeks later after AJ and Punk had ran into AJ's ex. AJ was in her apartment alone whilst waiting for Punk to come over after he finished work. She supposed they would just order in and watch a movie, and then fall into bed with one another like they normally did._

 _She sat watching the TV whilst flicking through a magazne. The thought of Derek was on her mind for the first week, but now that time had passed by, she wasn't as frightened or scared._

 _The door to her flat knocked, which was surprising as Punk normally just walked in at this point. She figured it might have been a sales person or someone trying to sell her things, so she ignored it, but then there was another knock._

 _She sat her magazine over on the coffee table and stood up, walking over to the door and unlocking it, taking the chain off and opening up the door to see who on earth was bothering her, when she stepped back. Why on earth did she answer it?_

" _Hello, April." Derek smiled, pushing on by her to get into the flat, "Good, we're alone this time." Derek smiled as he looked around the empty flat._

" _You-You need to go… You shouldn't be here." AJ shook her head, frozen with fear._

" _Well, you see that's what I cam here to talk about, April." Derek said, "You know, I can't come here to see my buddy's, I can't shop here, I can't even drive by here because of this stupid restraining order." He shook his head, "And plus, I've missed you, baby."_

" _Don't call me that." AJ warned him, "You… You made me get this restraining order." She shook her head._

" _You were just weak. You couldn't protect yourself so you got the law involved and the cops." He shook his head._

" _Yeah, I couldn't protect myself from you. I couldn't protect myself when you'd punch me, and kick me, and pull my hair, and torture me until I was crying and begging you to stop." She said._

" _You knew I had a bad temper, April. And you always broke it."_

" _Oh, so that justifies it?" AJ shook her head, "You're disgusting." She spat, "I'm much happier now, and it's because you aren't around here anymore, so no… I won't be taking away the restraining order." She said, watching as he inched closer to her._

" _How could you be any happier than what we were?" He shook his head._

" _Oh, it wouldn't be hard." AJ said, "I have someone who actually cares about me now. He loves me, protects me, doesn't hurt me when I make him mad." She said, "And he fucks me way better than you ever did." She hissed. She refused to be that shy, timid, controlled victim. This man was beneath her._

" _You see, April… that's just made mad now." He said, "You'll never learn, will you?" He spat, followed by him yanking a fistful of her hair._

" _Let go of me!" AJ said, trying to fight him but he had too much control over her. He pulled her across the flat and into the bedroom, pushing her on the bed as she tried squirming away, but he was too quick._

" _Remember all the fun we used to have in here?" He smirked, pushing her back on the bed, running his hands up her legs._

 _He pushed her onto her back and collapsed over her, running his mouth all over her neck as she cried._

" _Please, let go of me! Stop!" She yelled, but he grabbed her wrists tightly and wouldn't let go of her._

 _He ripped her shirt open viscously as she cried, feeling his hands wander down her body, dipping into her shorts and panties as she cried at the feeling of him touching her and abusing her like this. She felt powerless just like he used to make her feel._

" _Please stop!" She screamed louder, hoping he would let go of her and stop torturing her like this. She tried her best to push him off, but he was too strong, and her body was too weak._

" _This body. I've missed this body." He groaned, dragging his teeth along her collarbone and down to her cleavage that was revealed above her bra._

 _He began to unbuckle his jeans and pull her shorts and panties down at the same time, when she suddenly felt the weight of him lift off her, opening her closed, teary eyes as she seen Punk throwing him into the living room._

 _She sat up, pulling up her half pulled down shorts up, covering her arms over her chest as her t-shirt was ripped and was revealing her bra._

" _You're a nasty fucking cunt!" Punk yelled, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him over to the door, "You put your hands on her like that again, I will come find you." He promised, "Get the fuck out of here!" He yelled dropping him out on the ground outside, stomping at him and slamming the door shut._

 _As much as he wanted to stick around and beat him down, he had to make sure AJ was ok._

" _April." He walked into the bedroom, looking on at her sitting at the edge of the bed, covering her ripped shirt, shivering as he noticed the red marks on her wrists and neck. He started to walk towards her when she stood up and backed away from him._

" _Can you please go." She asked him, not being able to look him in the eye._

" _I'm not going anywhere." Punk shook his head._

" _I don't want you to see me like this. Please." She said._

" _April… we have to get the police involved. He just tried to rape you. I'm not… I'm not leaving you."_

" _Please can you just go, Phil!" She yelled loudly, hoping he would really just do as she asked._

" _Ok." He put his hands up in defence, "I'll come around first thing in the morning though, yeah?" He said, not wanting to leave her tonight, but if she wanted to be alone, then he had to respect that._

" _No." She shook her head, "I think you should just stay clear of me for a while." She said as he shook his head._

" _What's that supposed to mean?" Punk shook his head, "This wasn't your fault, don't you dare feel guilty. He… He forced himself on you. He tried to rape you-"_

" _I know!" AJ shouted, tears spilling down her cheeks, "You don't have to get involved, I don't want to hurt you, or have you worrying about me." She said, "Please, just go."_

" _I can give you space, if that's what you want, April… but I'm not leaving you just because some disgusting, cheap ex thinks he has control over you."_

" _I think we should just go our separate ways." She said, hugging her abused body as he stood helplessly._

" _I'll help you get through this-"_

" _Please, Phil." She cried, "Please go." She said as he just nodded, realising that nothing he could say or do would help her out. She'd just been touched and kissed and tortured by a man she still had nightmares about. He only wished she would let him help her. She was his. Well that's what he thought. He was supposed to be here for her and take care of her. He just didn't want her to feel alone. But if it was what she wanted..._

" _Ok. Ok, I'm going." He said, backing away as she cried, listening to him leave the room and the flat altogether, giving her the freedom to slide down the wall and cry loudly hugging her knees tightly, feeling like she was back there again._


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, look… daddy's walking now." Paige smiled, sitting beside Punk on one of the logs, Jordan on her lap whilst Seth took a few steps up and down the spot they were situated at. He was taking it slow of course, but he had finally got on his feet again, and although his bandaged legs were pretty sore still, he was pushing through.

Jordan smiled as he sat on his mother's lap, curling into her as Punk smiled. To know he'd brought this family together warmed his heart. Paige and Seth were good, homely people. It really felt good to have helped them out. He knew Seth and Paige appreciated it very much.

"Hey, Jordan… I'm going for a walk, you wanna come with me?" Dean asked the little boy who nodded, looking to his mother for permission as she nodded with a smile, watching him run off with Dean. The little boy was getting used to all of the guys around and he quite liked it. They were funny. They all made him laugh.

Punk watched as Paige held her side a little in pain.

"Still sore?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah. I changed the bandage this morning. It's still bleeding and swollen. But the doctor said it would take a few days to settle down." She said as Punk nodded.

"You'll get better." Punk smiled.

"Thank you so much for helping us. If… If you hadn't found us, I'd have probably died, and then Jordan… he would have gotten lost and-"

"No point in saying what if. You guys are safe now." He smiled as she nodded.

"Seth said he wanted to help you find your girlfriend." Paige said as Punk nodded.

"He'd just taken his pills. He was a bit out of it, and I think he thinks he owes me one for saving you guys." He shook his head, "But he doesn't. A situation like this, you gotta pull together with people you don't know." He said as Paige nodded.

"What's your girlfriends name?" Paige asked, hoping that if Punk spoke about his girlfriend, it'd maybe make him feel better.

"April." Punk said, "But she gets people to call her AJ. Her middle name is Jeanette." He said as Paige nodded, "I can't stop thinking about her. What if she's hurt out there? What if she's trapped? What if she's dying or… already dead." He shook his head.

"You can't do that to yourself." Paige said, "You just have to believe she's ok. She's probably found people, just like you found these guys. If she has any injuries, she'll have been seen by the doctor. You heard what the doctor said when he was stitching me and Seth up. There's tons being transported here to help." She said, "Don't keep thinking of the worst."

"Even if she's ok. She'll be scared." Punk said, "In fact, she'll be petrified." He sighed, "She's so small and fragile." He said.

"She'll be stronger than you think, trust me." Paige nodded, "How long have you been with her?"

"Nearly five years." Punk said, "Planned to marry her. Have kids. Get a bigger home." He said, "But all I want now is just to be with her. I'd give anything." He sighed.

"You'll find her. And all those things will happen." Paige smiled.

"Everyone keeps saying I'll find her, but no one really knows that, do they?" Punk said, "They're just saying what I want to hear."

"You just have to believe." Paige told him, "Do you have any other family?" She asked.

"Yeah. I have a sister. I don't know if she's ok either." Punk sighed, "And a mom who I'm really regretting not talking to for the past five years." He said as Paige sighed.

"I guess it's the reality of it all. It's just one of those things. You never expect to happen to you. It's one of those things you see on the news and think, oh god those poor people. And then you wake up and it's happened here." Paige said, "These streets used to be so beautiful." She frowned.

"They did." Punk nodded, "Wonder if it'll ever be the same."

"It'll take a lot of years, but it'll get there." Paige said, watching in the distance as Jordan was running back to them with Dean following behind, running into her arms as she winced at the collision of him to her body, not wanting to shout at him to be careful however, his hugs she treasured now. She could have lost him.

"Hey, did you have fun with Dean?" Paige asked him. They were all trying to act calm around Jordan, to make it not seem like such a big, tragic thing.

"Yeah, mommy. We got more wood." Jordan smiled as Dean dumped more wood down in the middle of the den in which they had created over the past few days. It was surreal that it was almost a week since the tsunami had hit.

"That's good." Paige smiled, "So we can be extra warm tonight." She kissed the side of his head as Punk smiled.

"When do you think we'll get to leave this place and get put into proper shelters and hostels, you know… with beds and heating and toilets." Paige said as Punk just shrugged.

"Until the government figures out where we can actually all go." Punk estimated, "There must be thousands of us all out here like this. Won't be enough room for us all to be put in hostels and shelters." He said.

"They can't keep us out here forever though." Paige said.

"Not forever. But probably another few weeks." Punk said, "I don't know, I'm just guessing. Maybe they will have places for people who have lost their homes to go to, but I really doubt it. And it'll be the elderly and injured people that get the first spots." Punk said, "Fit woman like you, fit guy like Seth… last in line." Punk told her truthfully as she frowned, "But don't worry. We're safe out here as much as it doesn't seem it. We got each other. We got food, water, heat… might not be comfy, but it'll do." Punk said as Paige nodded.

"I guess I'm being ungrateful. I should just be lucky to be alive." She admitted.

"Not at all." Punk shook his head, "You want proper rest, and you want a roof over your head for your son. I can understand that." He said, "I'd be the same if I had a kid." He said truthfully as she smiled. He was a lovely man. She promised herself, when this nightmare was all over, and hopefully they were all rehomed and getting back to normality, which seemed like a lifetime away, she and Seth would visit him, and really thank him with some sort of gift or cheque. He probably wouldn't accept it, but she wanted to.

"Hey, Punk. Can we play that game again?" Jordan asked, having gotten familiar with calling Punk, Punk.

"Yeah, sure." Punk smiled, heading away with Jordan to play a few creative games he had came up with to entertain the five year old.

* * *

" _She still isn't talking to you?" Colt asked Punk, both of them sitting on the gym floor, taking a break whilst the music played reasonably loud, other people in the gym working out around them. They'd both just finished with clients and were chilling out for a bit, which gave Punk some time to talk to his buddy about his situation with AJ._

" _Nope. Nothing. She's not answering her door, phone, texts." He said, "I don't get it. It's not like I done anything."_

" _Didn't you promise her you wouldn't let anything happen to her?" Colt raised his eyebrows, "Few weeks later she gets practically raped in her own flat." He said._

" _How was I supposed to know he'd go to her flat and do that? I knew he was bad, but I didn't think he was like that. And plus, she's got a restraining order against the guy, I thought he'd chicken out." He shrugged._

" _Maybe she just doesn't want to face you. You walking in on her being touched by her ex won't be one of her finest moments." Colt added as Punk just nodded._

" _You're probably right." Punk said, "But how can I let her know it's ok if she won't talk to me? I love the girl. I've never… I've never felt like this about anyone before." He said._

" _I know." Colt nodded, "Just give her the time she wants. She might come round." Colt said._

" _Or she might move on and pretend I never existed." Punk sighed._

" _No, trust me… I've seen you both together. She loves you. There ain't no doubt about it." Colt said. He'd met AJ of course, but they'd also went to some parties with him and accompanied him on double dates that would fail horribly for him however._

" _Then why is she completely ignoring me." Punk sighed._

" _You gotta take it from her perspective. She's probably feeling a lot of things right now. Embarassed. Hurt. Ashamed. Guilty-"_

" _Hey, she has nothing to feel guilty about. It's not like she wanted it." Punk made it clear as Colt nodded._

" _I know." Colt said, "But she might feel like she still… I don't know, cheated on you in a way."_

" _Well she shouldn't think that. That-That's just ridiculous." He shook his head._

" _Have you gone to the police yet?" Colt asked._

" _No." Punk shook his head, "I wanted to the second it happened, but she chucked me out and… I don't think she'll want to go now. There might not be enough evidence."_

" _Yeah, you're right. We live in a world where there has to be evidence to believe if a woman was raped or not." Colt shook his head, "Can't just believe the words that come from their mouths."_

" _I think I'm gonna try catch her when she comes home from work today. Wait by her flat for her coming home. I'm not gonna just let her go."_

" _Good for you, man." Colt patted him in a brotherly way, "You'll both work something out. I'm sure."_

* * *

 _Punk had indeed done what he said he would, and was sitting outside AJ's flat door, legs out in front of him as he twiddled his thumbs and waited for her to get onto the floor. He waited and waited for what seemed like hours, but eventually, he heard light footsteps travel upstairs, opening his eyes from the small nap he was taking, watching as she walked towards him and looked down._

" _What are you doing?" She shook her head as he got to his feet quickly._

" _I wanted to talk to you." Punk smiled, "You haven't been answering my calls or texts." He pointed out._

" _I've been busy." She said, getting her keys out and unlocking her apartment door._

" _Too busy to talk to your boyfriend?" He questioned as she just shook her head, letting him follow into her flat, closing the door behind him. She some groceries to cook herself dinner. That was why she took later than normal coming home._

 _She headed into the kitchen where he followed like a lost puppy._

" _Phil, it's just easier this way. I'm sure you didn't know what you were getting into, and now that you do-"_

" _You think me seeing you get hurt like that is gonna put me off you? What? You think it's gonna make me run from you?" He asked her as she unpacked the groceries, pretending everything was fine like she always did when things weren't fine at all, "April, I wanted to hold you that night, and tell you everything was ok, that I was here. But you sent me away."_

" _I sent you away because I didn't want you to see me like that." She said._

" _Like what? Frightened, upset, vulnerable?" He asked._

" _Weak." AJ said, "He pushed me down on that bed and I couldn't move. I couldn't push him away, I couldn't do anything. I just had to let it happen." She turned around to him, "I felt weak, and I didn't want you to see me like that."_

" _That's what a relationship is all about. Seeing each other at the darkest times." He said, "And guess what? You aren't weak. Even if he says you are weak, you are not weak. You are strong. You've been to hell and back, and you're still standing." He said, "You're the bravest person I have ever met." He said truthfully._

" _You're just saying that." She shook her head._

" _I'm not just saying it." Punk said, "Maybe you were feeling weak and embarrassed, and that's why you didn't want to see me, but why have you been ignoring me for these past few weeks? What he done doesn't have to mean we end what we have." He said._

" _I have so much baggage. It'd be hard for you to keep up." She shook her head, "It's just better if we go our separate ways." She admitted._

" _You don't mean that." Punk shook his head, "Listen to yourself, April. Don't you remember all the good times we've had?" He asked her, "We were happy. We've been happy since the minute we started dating. This is just a bump on the road ahead." He said._

" _It's a big bump." She sighed, "I just don't want you to think of me like that." She said._

" _Like what?" He asked._

" _Like some… victim." She said._

" _I don't think that of you." He shook his head, "When I think of you, I think about how much I love you, how much I can't stand being without you."_

" _I love you too." She whispered._

" _Then why are you being so distant?" He asked, walking over to her, taking her hands in his, "You don't need to feel anything towards what happened that night, besides the fact that he didn't get what he was after. He got thrown out on his ass." He said as she smiled a little, "You're so brave." He stroked her cheek as she looked down._

" _I'm not." She whispered. Perhaps it was her rocky upbringing that made her act this way, but he wasn't backing down until he proved to her that she was worth more than what she thought she was._

" _You are." Punk said, "You've stood up tall, and you're getting on after what he did. Not many women could do that." He said, "You have to stop thinking so low of yourself." He told her._

" _It's just what I'm used to. I've never had someone tell me how beautiful I am, or how brave and strong I am." She told him._

" _I know you haven't. And it seems ridiculous to me." He said, "Let me back in." He asked her, "Don't shut me out." He said as she looked up at him. She knew a man like him was rare to find. He was willing to fight for her and it brought her to her senses that she was worth something. He made her feel worth something. Not the way worthless way Derek would make her feel._

" _I'm sorry for shutting you out." She apologised in a whisper, wrapping her arms around him as he shook his head._

" _It's ok." Punk said, "We can move on now." He told her as she nodded, pulling his neck down as she attached her lips onto his, running her hands through his hair as she melted into the kiss whilst he pulled her forward into him by the waist. He'd missed her so much._

" _I'm sorry." She said again, realising even more by the touch of his lips, how much she should have kept him by her side. She wasn't alone anymore. She had to remember that._

" _Stop apologising." He told her, pressing his lips back against hers, kissing her deeply as he lost himself in her, lifting her up quickly and sitting her on the kitchen counter, running his hands up her legs as she continued to kiss him deeply, hands running through his hair whilst he stripped her t-shirt off and got rid of his won whilst he was at it._

 _He was now in a rush and quickly pulled down her jeans, pushing her panties to the side and massaging her with his fingers so she was ready, unbuckling his jeans and pulling them down with his boxers, dropping them to his ankles and finding her entrance._

" _Oh, Phil." She grabbed his shoulders as he entered her in one swift thrust._

" _Shit, April… you feel so fucking good." He groaned, "So fucking good." He muttered to himself over and over as he thrusted into her at a fast pace, knowing just how she liked it._

" _Oh, God… I've missed you. I've missed you so much." She said, cupping his cheeks and kissing him deeply. Although it had been just a few weeks since they'd been intimate, they were so used to being together all the time, it seemed like massive relief now to be back with one another._

" _Fuck, you're so tight." He moaned, "Fuck, yeah." He groaned, slamming himself into her now, wanting nothing but her to reach her release, as well as his own._

 _He tangled his hand between them, massaging her clit to help her reach her release, listening to her moan even louder._

" _Oh, fuck… yes, baby. Oh, keep doing that. Keep doing that." She moaned, loving nothing more than when he touched her down there. He knew exactly how to set her off in all the right places._

" _C'mon, April… cum for me." He encouraged, burying his face into her neck, kissing her neck recklessly as she rolled her head back against one of the cupboards, her eyelashes fluttering as she felt her release take over her._

" _Oh… Oh, Phil! Yes. Oh, yes baby." She held onto him tightly as her orgasm rocketed through her sharply._

" _Fuck, April… I'm coming." He moaned, resting his head against her forehead, pausing inside her as he felt his own release come over him, losing all senses as he spilled himself inside her, digging his nails into her sides as she clutched her arms around him tightly._

" _Oh, baby." AJ moaned with satisfaction, lifting his head from her own, cupping his cheeks and pressing a gentle kiss on his lips, "I love you." She said._

* * *

 **A/N: More drama and angst around the corner! Hope you're enjoying and PLEASE, leave your reviews to let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

" _Are you sure about this?" Punk smiled across to his girlfriend of just around a year, watching as she dangled a key in front of his face. They'd just gotten back to her flat after a late outing in the park._

" _One hundred percent." She smiled, "You practically live here anyway." She said truthfully, "And although you are incredibly messy, I really want to live with you." She smiled._

" _I feel bad. Am I not meant to ask you to move in with me?" Punk scratched the back of his head._

" _What because you're the guy?" She raised her eyebrows as he just shrugged, "Plus, I like were my flat is situated. We've never at your place." She pointed out as he just nodded, "Are you going to give me an answer or are you going to stand and question other things?" She said with defeat as he laughed._

" _Of course I'll move in." He smiled, taking the key from her as she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and leaning up to press a kiss on his lips. They'd been dating for a year, it wasn't like she'd asked him after three months. He stayed most nights at her place anyway, and she really wanted the flat to feel like a warm home. It hadn't felt that way for a long time._

" _I can take a few days off work and help you box up your things." AJ smiled._

" _You don't have to do that. I can get Colt to help me." He insisted as AJ just shrugged it off, allowing Colt to help him, she supposed she did need to go to work._

" _Ok, but I can come over after my shifts and help. The quicker you move in, the better." She smiled._

" _You're really gonna be able to deal with me here, all the time? What about when I want to watch my TV shows that are on the same time as yours." He said as she shot back with a ready answer._

" _Then we record one and watch it after." She said._

" _What about if I'm in the shower and you need in for going to work." He said._

" _Then we shower together." She smiled as he smirked._

" _Very good answer." He approved, "You're sure? You really won't chuck me out on my ass and leave me homeless, will you?" He asked as she laughed._

" _Only if you misbehave." She said playfully._

" _Well I better behave myself then." He told her as she smiled._

" _You better." She replied, pressing a kiss on his cheek with a smile._

* * *

" _Jesus Christ, Phil… what is in this box?" She asked, carrying a heavy box into their flat, the last box actually, thankfully._

" _Well, April dearest, if you read the side, you'd see it says comics on it." He said as she made a face at his attitude, "Here, I got them." He took the heavy box from her, weighing nothing to him really, walking away into their bedroom to put them down. Their bedroom. It sounded so strange._

" _Where are you putting them?" She walked into their room, watching him unpack the box, looking through them with a smile. She assumed he hadn't looked through them in a while._

" _Under the bed or something." He said without thought, looking through all the old comics he collected when he was a teen, "I'm not gonna read them again or anything. I've read them all too death but-"_

" _Then why keep them?" AJ shook her head. She had read comics before, in fact, she did collect them when she was younger, but when she got her flat she tossed them all out to the trash. She didn't think she'd look at them again, but seeing Punk smile upon his, she wished she had kept them._

" _Because they're all collections." Punk said, "And they weren't all that cheap." He said, "Had to save up money from my first job making pennies at a gas station just to buy first issues." He laughed as she smiled, watching him walk away into the bathroom with the toiletry box he had packed._

 _She flicked through the comics with a smile. He had good taste. Some of the comics he had she remembered buying when they came out._

" _They could be good for kids." She said, listening to a loud thud in the bathroom followed by Punk wincing. He had been underneath the sink putting away some deodorant cans of his, some shampoo, razors and other essentials, when the word kids made him jump up straight away, "Are you ok in there?" She laughed a little as he walked out of the bathroom in their bedroom._

" _Kids?" He asked her as she shrugged and nodded, not knowing what the big deal was._

" _Yeah." AJ nodded, "Especially a little boy. He'd love these." She admitted as he shook his head._

" _You think about things like that?" He asked curiously._

" _Not much. I was just saying." She said truthfully, "Why are you getting all freaked out?" She laughed a little._

" _I'm not." Punk said defensively, "I just didn't expect you to-"_

" _To what?" AJ said, "Want kids?" She shook her head._

" _I just didn't think you'd think about stuff like that." He admitted._

" _Why wouldn't I?" She asked, "You don't?"_

" _Not really." Punk admitted truthfully as she just looked down at the ground, "But not because I don't want it. I just… didn't think we were there yet." He said truthfully, his balls sort of jumping into his body when he heard the word kids._

" _Oh, we aren't there yet." AJ laughed, "You poor thing." She smiled, "I wasn't hinting to you. I was just saying." She smiled as he sighed with relief, "I want to be married before I have kids, and I don't think I'm even ready for marriage yet either." She said, "Don't worry." She smiled as he just laughed a little._

" _I like where we're at right now." He told her truthfully, "This is good." He said, referring to them moving in with one another._

" _This is good." She agreed with him, "I'm gonna make a start on dinner. You carry on here." She smiled._

" _Yes, ma'am."_

* * *

"My feet hurt." Sarah complained, holding on to AJ's hand tightly, having been walking all day, her little feet not being able to take it much more.

"Ok, ok… just a few more steps. Yeah?" AJ looked down to her as she just nodded. She wanted to get as far as possible today, despite the fact she had no idea where she was heading. She had no idea where she was in all honesty. She knew Punk knew his way around Chicago, but she wasn't good with remembering places, especially when have the places were rubble on the ground.

"Are we still looking for my mommy and daddy?" Sarah asked, swinging AJ's hand as she clutched it happily. AJ only wished she was a child, and could just shake this all off, and not know the significance of what was really happening.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "But we're also looking for one of… one of my friends." She smiled.

"Your mommy and daddy?" Sarah asked.

"No." AJ shook her head, she only wished, "No, I'm just looking for one of my friends." AJ said as Sarah just nodded.

"Is it your boyfriend?" She smiled cutely up at her.

"Maybe." AJ grinned as Sarah laughed.

"I hope we find him first so I can see him." She said as AJ smiled.

"He's nothing special." AJ smiled, but she knew how special her boyfriend. Too special and perfect to lose. She wouldn't stop looking. She decided that she wouldn't rest properly until she found him, and was back by her side. She also wanted to make sure that Sarah found her parents. She'd gotten rather attached to the sweet little girl.

"What happened to your leg?" Sarah asked curiously as AJ still walked with a limp. She was changing her bandage every day, and her leg seemed to be doing ok. It didn't look great, but it was better than what it was when she first woke up, and half the bone was practically hanging out.

"I just cut it, that's all." AJ smiled, not wanting to alarm her.

"Did the doctor make you all better?" She asked as AJ nodded.

"Yeah… he gave me bandages, and medicine, and stitched the cut all up." AJ smiled as Sarah nodded, as if approving of the doctors actions. It opened AJ's eyes to having so much more life to live with Punk. They'd still to get married, and have children of their own, and do all the things they planned to do with one another. It couldn't be the end of them because nature said so. She wouldn't allow it.

"I had a cut leg once and-" Sarah began but AJ dropped her hand suddenly, looking across the road, noticing a man with his back to her, tattoo's colourful that stood out to her, hair that was his length and slicked back as best as possible, his beard slightly revealing as he turned to the side slightly. Was it him? Was it really him?

"Phil!" She yelled across the road, "Phil!" She began to move across the road as Sarah stood still watching her.

"Phil!" She cried, really believing it was him, raking her hands down the man's back, watching as the figure turned and looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" The man shook his head, shaking her off as she looked up at the stranger with a quivering lip. Now that she was up close, the tattoo's weren't accurate to Punk's, and perhaps his beard and facial hair was the same, but it wasn't her Punk.

"S-Sorry." AJ shook her head, watching the man wander away as she turned back across the road where Sarah still stood, frowning.

She hobbled back along the road, reaching Sarah and picking her up in her arms, burying her head into her small shoulder, crying silent tears whilst Sarah clutched around her.

"Can we stop walking now?" Sarah asked.

"Y-Yeah." AJ nodded, putting her down on the ground, looking over at the almost campsite on the beach that was set up, a clear area for the homeless and injured, "Let's go." She said, walking over to the beach with Sarah and finding a spot for them to sit down for a drink, snack and most of all a rest.

She was closer to Punk than she thought, but still… so far away.

* * *

 **A/N: More coming soon. Running sort of low on reviews and motivation. But thanks for those who do take time out your day to drop a review. It means a lot. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They sort of blew me away. And although the guest reviews don't show up on the site until a few days later, I still read them as they get sent through to my email, so I still see them as soon as you review, don't worry! As you would assume, it just motivates me more when I read you guys' reviews on the chapters.**

* * *

 _It was AJ and Punk's one year anniversary of dating, and after finalising everything with Punk moving in, Punk had planned a weekend away out of state. They'd both gotten the time off work, and wanted to celebrate their year anniversary for as long as they could and as intimately as they could. It was a weekend away in Milwaukee, which was just around an hour and a half drive from where they were at. The quicker they got to their destination, the better._

" _Well, this is nice." AJ smiled, dumping her bags in their hotel room as she looked around, "But there's no beach here." She frowned to him as he shut the door over and sat the key card over on the table._

" _I'm sorry, babe. I didn't come up with where to put the beaches." He said, "You should have told me you wanted to go somewhere with a coast. We could have went to California or something." He shrugged._

" _I'm not complaining." She said quickly, "It's sweet here." She smiled, "And honestly, I don't care where we are, as long as I'm with you." She inched over to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly._

" _You look beautiful." He smile down upon her as she blushed._

" _I'm wearing jeans a t-shirt." She remarked as he shrugged._

" _You know when I say that I'm not ever complimenting your clothes." He told her, "You. Just you." He smiled as she wasted away. He always had just the sweetest things to say to her. He was such a sweetheart._

 _She grinned a little as she felt his hands travel down her sides and to her ass, squeezing her cheeks a little and eventually leaning in to kiss her softly, stroking her cheek as he deepened the kiss rather quickly._

" _Phil-" She pushed him away as he frowned, "We haven't even ate yet. I thought we were going out." She shook her head as he smiled._

" _We will. But… we have time." He told her, pulling her in by the waist as she smiled, his lips re-attaching to hers again as they headed to the large kingsize bed in the room, AJ's legs buckling against it as she fell back, taking him with her as she laughed against his mouth._

" _Who's pushing me away now? Huh?" He smirked like the jerk he was, pressing kisses along her neck as she groaned and rolled her head back to give him better access. Whilst he sucked on her pulse point and kissed her lovingly, the way he knew she liked it, she had began to place her hands in her jeans and panties, palming herself and rolling her hips against her hand, not being able to help it._

 _Punk caught on to what she was doing and ripped her hand from inside her jeans, "Can't you wait?" He grinned as she smirked, "You want a little one on one attention?"_

" _A little face on one attention." She corrected him, lifting her head up to reach his lips and pressing a deep open mouth kiss on him as he followed her for more whilst she leaned her head back down._

" _Face on one?" Punk smirked to himself, stripping AJ's t-shirt and bra off, as well as his own t-shirt._

" _Or one on face." AJ smiled, "You know how easy I am, baby."_

" _Someone is feeling needy." He laughed a little._

" _I always need you." She groaned, feeling him cup her breasts, using his tongue on her as he gentle squeezed them and sucked on them, creating goosebumps all over her body._

 _He then went for her jeans and panties, pulling them down her legs, noticing how wet she was as he ran a finger up her slit, parting her swollen folds as she moaned at his touch, "Mmm… yeah, that feels good." She nodded, but suddenly the feeling of being touched by him was lost, and he was laid on his back beside her on the bed._

" _Phil." She raised her eyebrows, "What are you-" Before she could say anything, he grabbed her by the hips, pulling her on top of him, but not in the usual way where she'd whine up straddling his hips, she was much further up, and appeared to be straddling his face instead. But it seemed like that was exactly what he wanted, because the next minute she felt his tongue lap at her wet centre._

" _O-Oh… Oh, God-" Her body shuddered as she clutched at the headboard, "Phil, that- that feels so amazing, baby." She gasped, not being able to grind her hips down on his tongue as he gladly ate her like she was his last meal. His hands were on her hips and for once he was allowing her to control her own pleasure._

" _Phil…Don't stop. Keep-Keep going." She moaned, "I'm gonna cum, baby." She shuddered, the pleasure rippling through her body at a high speed as he worked her closer and closer to her first orgasm._

" _Right there!" She almost yelled with excitement, his tongue going from flicking and lapping at her clit, to teasing her entrance lightly, "I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum." She whispered. Next thing she knew, her body was shaking and her boyfriend was lapping up her juices she had spilled._

 _She took a minute to come to her senses, opening up her drugged looking eyes, shifting down his body to face him, "You… that was-"_

 _But he silenced her with a kiss that she deeply sunk into, only retrieving as she wandered away down his body, "I'd like to return to the favour."_

" _I'd rather blow when I'm inside you-"_

" _Then have some self-control." She smirked, her hands massaging his pecs as she kissed down his chest, watching as he placed his hands behind his head and watched her with a smile._

" _You know I have no self-control when it comes to you." He laughed._

 _They knew each other's bodies very well. It didn't take them long into the relationship to start going down on one another, and trying out new things. They were both very confident, and AJ was surprised at how confident she'd actually gotten. She knew it was because she trusted him. She trusted him like no one else._

 _He watched as she unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxer shorts, throwing them away and sitting to the side of him, her ass up and in reach as Punk smirked at her deliberate actions. He never had a problem in looking or touching her ass, she had a great ass._

" _Shit, April." He groaned, feeling her small but perfect mouth wrap around his hard shaft, bobbing her head up and down as he massaged her ass slowly, rubbing it in rhythm to her passionate sucking, "Yeah, baby… just like that. Keep doing that." He told her with ease, his eyes shutting and opening as he looked down at her. Her touch was soft as ever, yet still managed to shook him._

 _He continued to squeeze and massage her ass whilst she continued to bob her head up and down on his length, "Ape, you keep doing that this is all going to be over pretty quickly." He admitted to her as she released her mouth from him with an audible pop, cleaning her lips with her fingers with a smirk._

" _Well." She said dramatically, "I don't want this to be over just yet." She admitted, crawling over his naked body as he smirked, feeling her find him and sink down upon his throbbing length._

" _Fuck!" Punk hissed, his hands immediately going to her hips as he thrust up into her. Usually with this position, he'd allow AJ to just take control, meeting her thrusts every now and then, but for some reason she collapsed over him, burying her head into his neck, turning her head and whispering in his hear._

" _Fuck me." She said as if telling him a secret, "Hard." She followed as he laughed and smiled. He was more than happy to oblige to such a request._

 _He began thrusting up into her, his arms wrapped around her, her breasts pushed against his own chest whilst she kissed his neck, tugging on his ear lobe and leaving hickey's all over his neck, moaning and whispering all sorts in his ear as he thrust up into her extremely hard._

* * *

 _Hours had gone by, and they were still at it. Lucky they'd never booked anything for dinner, or else they would have missed their table._

 _AJ was now on her hands and knees whilst Punk was behind slamming into her. She'd had many highs throughout the night and still continued to want more and more. Punk had been holding off and holding off for the right moment. Maybe he did have some control about him. He just didn't want this to end, he didn't want to be dis-attached from her body. Ever._

" _Fuck, Phil… I'm gonna cum, baby." She moaned, clenching her fists in the messy bed sheets. He was slamming so hard into her, she was afraid she would fall off her hands and knees and off the bed completely. He didn't take the word 'hard' lightly when she said it._

" _Cum for me." He smirked, tangling his hand around her and finding her clit, "Cum again, baby. Let yourself go." He said._

" _Oh- Oh, yes!" She screamed, the combination of him hitting her g-spot perfectly and oh so hard, with the strokes of his fingers against her sensitive clit, it sent her over the edge yet again, "Oh, yes!" She repeated, her quivering body collapsing, however, her ass still up in the air whilst he slammed into her for his own release, her cheek resting on the soft mattress as she smiled to herself, suddenly feeling his warm seed shoot through her, a low toned growl coming from him seconds after. For her, it was always a massive turn on to hear him reach his release._

" _Fuck." Punk gasped, pulling out of her after going soft, watching her collapse on her back as she joined her, laying down beside her as she quickly curled into him without even thinking. It was just a natural thing._

" _I think we fucked our way through dinner." Punk admitted, wiping his forearm over his head._

" _Restaurants were never really my thing. Let's just go out for some pizza and find a bench in a park." She smiled._

" _The classiest." Punk laughed._

" _Hey." She pushed him with little strength she had left, "I won't become a sex slave for you this weekend. I do want to see this place before we leave on Sunday." She said as he laughed._

" _Like you would mind being my sex slave." He laughed as she smiled._

" _And if I misbehave, what would you do to me?" She grinned up at him as he laughed._

" _Are you trying to get me hard again? Because that type of problem doesn't go away, and I don't know about you, but I'm pretty hungry." He admitted as she nodded in agreement._

" _Yeah." AJ said, "I'm hungry too. Let's get cleaned up here and get going." She said, pressing a quick kiss on his lips and walking away as he lay, admiring her body as she disappeared into the bathroom._

* * *

" _Oh, look, Phil." She smiled, crouched down in the park as a squirrel was hesitantly making it's way to her, "Oh, can we keep him?" She gushed. They'd just finished a take-away pizza when she noticed the furry little creature across in the bushes. She quickly and quietly got a crumb from the pizza box and put it down on the ground in hopes the squirrel would get close._

" _Those things are dirty, AJ." Punk said as he watched._

" _They are not. They're so sweet. Look. Look. He's washing his ears." She smiled. She was worse than a little girl. But he loved it nonetheless. It was so adorable to see her kind heart swell._

" _I see." Punk laughed, "Let me snap a picture." He took his phone out, taking a picture of the squirrel so close to AJ as she smiled up at the camera. Gorgeous. It was all he could say. How could he have landed with such a gorgeous girlfriend with such a gorgeous heart that had been nothing but mistreated._

" _He's eating it." AJ smiled as the squirrel eventually picked up the crumb, but then scurried away back to the bushes as AJ frowned._

" _Thank God for that. I thought he was trying to steal me from you." He admitted as she sat back down against him on the bench, his arm wrapping around her._

" _No. No one could steal me from you." She smiled, "It's actually really lovely out here. I thought the whole, no beach, not much sun thing would bother me- it's not like Chicago is always sunny or anything- but it's actually pretty beautiful here." She smiled, "It's a lot more nature filled."_

" _I didn't know you liked nature." He admitted._

" _Well, I like animals. All animals. And I love all weather, of course the sun is my favourite." She said, but he already knew that._

" _This park is nice." Punk nodded, looking around the twinkling lights that followed the path around._

" _I've always wanted a wedding like this." She said._

" _At night?" Punk asked._

" _Yeah." She nodded, "I know it's not normal, but a settling like this. The twinkly lights. The fresh airs. Stars as the ceiling." She smiled up at the sky, "I think it'd be beautiful." She admitted. She knew she could say those type of things without freaking him out now as he knew she was just thinking out loud and had told him she was miles away from marriage and family stuff. She still enjoyed being his girlfriend and getting to know him each day._

" _I guess that does sound nice." Punk hated to admit it, "Would you ever invite your foster parents?" He asked a little curiously._

" _I don't know. I actually think about that quite a lot." She admitted, "But it's not like I've talked to them or seen them since I was eighteen and abruptly left them one morning without giving them much of an explanation." She said, "I think it would bring a lot of heat. And I know that I want my wedding to be perfect." She said._

" _You think they were mad when you left?" He asked._

" _I'm not sure. They were- They were strange people, Phil." She admitted, curled into solid body, "One minute they were extremely loving and kind. Treating me and Robbie like we really were their own. But then… then they'd be horrible. Yell and scream at us for messing up on the farm, or for not having things done on time, or for not having our rooms tidy." She shook her head, "It was like one minute they wanted us. Next minute they didn't." She shrugged._

" _Were they nicer to you when Robert left?" He asked her._

" _No. If anything they were worse. There were more jobs to do on the farm when he left, which meant I had double, and they had double work." She said, "We never went out on family outings, never had vacations, never had fun, I guess" She shrugged._

" _Sounds like these people just wanted people to help them with their farm, and not have kids to love and take care of." He shook his head._

" _That's what it felt like to us." AJ nodded, "But I'm over it." She shook her head, "I think it'd be a whole lot worse if they were my real parents. But they're not. So I'm not getting worked up over it." She said as he kissed her head proudly._

" _I'm really happy." She blurted out with a sigh of relaxation._

" _Yeah?" Punk smiled as she looked up at him, nodding._

" _Happiest I've ever been, in fact." She said, "You brought me back to life. Warmed me back up when I was so cold." She said, "I've never been happier." She admitted as he smiled._

" _Me neither." He said, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss on her lips._

* * *

AJ woke up from one of the better sleeps she's had since the disaster struck. She and Sarah had found a kind camp of people on the beach who were kind enough to give them space around the fire and also a sleeping back. There wasn't enough for one each, so AJ just cuddled Sarah into the sleeping bag with her, and it was extremely comfortable. It was nice since she'd been sleeping on the ground for the past few days since she'd set out on foot.

The people at camp assumed Sarah was her child, and she didn't deny it, she knew they'd understand if she wasn't, but she just wasn't in the mood to expand on stories, she just wanted to sleep comfortably and keep the little girl she had found safe. Until she found her parents. If she found her parents.

"Would you like some breakfast?" One of the people at camp asked AJ who was sitting putting Sarah's hair into a braid as she requested, using an elastic band that was in her first aid kid to hold it in place.

"Yeah, please." AJ nodded.

"Do you have cheerio's? Or coco-pops? Or some toast?" Sarah asked with excitement as AJ smiled, watching the man laugh.

"Not quite. But I'll see what I can come up with." He said, walking away as AJ finished Sarah's hair and began to fix her own self.

"It feels pretty. Just the way my mommy does it." Sarah smiled, running her hand down the braid as AJ smiled.

"Would you believe it's the first time I've ever done it?" AJ asked. She'd never done anyone child's hair for that matter. It wasn't like she had little cousins or nieces and nephews yet, and she didn't have any children of her own, although, her time with Sarah was really making it hard to accept that, she might not be able to find Punk, and have a family with him or marry him. But she as determined to find him.

"This was the supplies we were given. It's like a porridge time cereal." The man said, handing Sarah a smaller bowl and AJ the larger one.

Sarah sat down and tucked into the porridge type cereal, not quite enjoying it as much as she would coco-pops, but still tucking in. Any food was a life saver at this point.

"It's perfect." AJ said, so grateful for someone warm for once.

"Listen… there's a van coming by, apparently there's a road been cleared, it only took them a week." He remarked with attitude, "But I think you should get on it with your kid. You guys need shelter and warmth. You look really weak, and your injured too." He pointed out, "Get on it, it's taking people to a hostel in Milwaukee." He said, "Milwaukee just got the tail end of the tsunami." He told her as AJ just nodded.

Milwaukee. It held a special place in her heart.

"She isn't my daughter." AJ shook her head, "I was on my way, out looking for my boyfriend, and I found her. She's lost her parents, and I'm not leaving her until she finds them." AJ said, looking over at Sarah running her fingers through the sand with fascination.

"Well that's very kind of you." The man admired, "I'd get on that van if I were you. Maybe her parents will be there already. Apparently the van has been coming and going every so often to take people to safety." He said.

"I'm still looking for my boyfriend." She sighed.

"It's not healthy to be out here trailing around." The man said, "We've all lost loved ones, we just have to-"

"I haven't lost him. I know he'll be out there." She spat harshly.

"Alright." He put his hands up, "I'm just saying. If you want to think about her, I'd get on that van and get to safety. Get her cleaned up, get her in a warm bed, get her back to normality." He said, "It's coming at noon." He told her, leaving her with a smile as she sighed.

She didn't know what to do. Did she keep looking for Punk, trailing Sarah around with her, not even knowing to look for where Punk could be. Or did she get on this van, get to a safe place, get a warm shower, a warm bed, warm, solid food. She had no idea what to do.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. REVIEW and let me know what you think. Remember, I see all reviews, some just don't show up on the site until later, so post away! I loved reading them. Thanks again.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Here is the key to your room, Miss. You'll find spare clothes down the hall in the lounge, for you and your child. Meals will be served there also at breakfast, lunch and dinner time. You are also free to use the phone to phone anyone in a different state, to let them know you're ok." Said the man in the small reception of the hostel AJ had been taken to.

Yes. She had gotten on the van with Sarah, and went to Milwuakee. It took a lot of convincing herself. But she felt like she had to protect Sarah, and keep her safe, and this was the first step to that. She still believed she would see Punk again, but it was almost impossible they would bump into each other on the street at this point. She took her chance and she went with it.

It felt so strange, after a week of being out on the broken down streets, to finally be in a place of safety and security. To have her own room, to be welcomed with open arms with food and clean clothing.

"Thank you so much." AJ smiled with exhaustion, it ticking onto night time at this point, "I think I'll take a shower and get her showered before we get dinner." AJ said, holding a sleeping Sarah over her shoulder who had fell asleep on the journey here. She couldn't help feel dirty. Even though it was the case for everyone out in the streets, she wanted to use the shower immediately and also get Sarah cleaned up too.

"Of course. Dinner is served from 5 until late, so there really isn't a rush." The kind man smiled, "There's some games in the lounge also, if you want to take some back to the room for your daughter." He said as AJ just nodded.

It was hard to keep correcting people when they referred to Sarah as her daughter. It did look like the child clinging to her was her own, but AJ was still determined to find her parents for her. She hadn't even thought about what might happen if they'd gotten hurt or killed.

She walked into the lounge where a lot of victims and homeless people from Chicago were. Some were eating, some were picking up clothes, some were playing with the games, which was mostly the children. The hostel had been very much set up to take in the victims of the tsunami.

She walked over to the tables with the piles of clothes on them, picking up a few things for her and Sarah to put on after they'd got washed. She couldn't wait to feel clean clothes on her.

She headed on up to their room eventually. It was very basic, but like she was about to complain. It was everything they needed and more.

Whilst Sarah was still fast asleep, she lay her down on the double bed in the room, throwing a blanket over her which was provided in the room and hopped into the shower herself, taking advantage of the small girl out cold, fast asleep, for once comfortable in a bed definitely big enough for the both of them.

She winced in the bathroom as she took her bandage from her leg. It was still pretty sore and still healing slowly, but at least there was no infection like she thought there would be. She was incredibly lucky. At least she felt that way.

Standing under the roasting hot shower gave her all the joy in the world. For a minute out in the cold, she thought she'd be there forever. She didn't think it'd be possibly to feel clean again, or to feel saved, only if she was to bump into Punk. But here she was, standing, washing all the dirt, everything from her, washing away the nightmare that was this disaster.

And then it sunk in that she still didn't have her Punk. He was still out there. Or maybe he had got on one of these vans and was took some place. They had no form of communication, and she still felt completely lost without him. But she was sure she made the right decision in coming here. For Sarah, and her own sake. She knew Punk would have wanted her to take the opportunity to get to safety.

* * *

" _Oh, Phil you know I don't like it when you come into the shower all sweaty." AJ groaned, feeling her boyfriend of four long years walk into the shower beside her, having just got home from work._

" _I'm not sweaty." He laughed as she turned to face him._

" _You had a client today, did you not?" She asked._

" _Yeah, I did." Punk nodded, "But it was in the afternoon."_

" _Then why are you home so late?" She frowned, wrapping her arms around him._

" _Because I had to induct a few people, close up the gym..." He listed, "I don't just train people, you know." He laughed as she just smirked._

" _I thought you did." She smiled as he just laughed._

" _How was your day?" He asked, watching her bend over, biting his tongue from saying anyhting inappropriate as she picked up her shampoo bottle, squirting some in her hand and massaging it through her hair._

" _Boring as ever." She admitted, rinsing the shampoo from her hair as he watched closely. He knew she done it all deliberately. Washing herself and touching herself in front of him. She was cruel sometimes. But he secretly loved it._

" _You know, if you don't like your job so much, you should quit. Find someone you love and do that." He told her whilst she wrapped her arms back around him and got close to him again._

" _I like my job. I do. I know everyhting about what I'm doing, and it comes in handy, but… sometimes days are just better than others. It's like every job. There's good days, there's bad days." She told him as he nodded._

" _And today was a bad day?" He frowned._

" _It was in between, I guess." She shrugged._

" _What made it so in between?" He asked curiously, his hands curving in at her waists, running up and down her sides._

" _Well, first thing in the morning I had an extremely rude customer who was trying to say I sold him a faulty TV. Which I didn't In fact, I never even served him when he came into buy it. He said he wanted a refund, and even after explaining that I couldn't give him it because I didn't have proof of the fault, because he'd 'forgotten' to bring it with him, he kicked off and got kicked out by security." She said as Punk scowled looking down._

" _Did you catch this guys name? Maybe I could see about his faulty TV." Punk hissed harshly as AJ smiled. She liked when he got over protective and annoyed when any men showed her disrespect or were trying to hit on her. There'd been many occasions throughout their four years of dating where he'd had to step in and make it known that she was his, and she loved it._

" _Trust me. The guy wasn't worth it." AJ smiled, "But then I also had Kaitlyn on the phone to me at work, crying her eyes out because she'd broke up with her boyfriend of one whole month." She shook her head as Punk laughed but not in a way of disrespect. He actually liked AJ's friends. Both Kaitlyn and Sasha._

" _I'm sure she'll survive." He laughed a little._

" _She will." AJ nodded, "Uh… I just can't wait to spend the day off with you tomorrow." She said, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss on his lips as he kissed back willingly, pulling away a little to remind her about something._

" _Remember I'm taking you for your birthday present tomorrow." He told her as she nodded with a smile._

" _I know." She smiled, "I just… I'm so confused as to what it's gonna be. I mean… what present needs you to take me away somewhere." She shook her head. He'd already said no to her asking if it was an overnight stay somewhere or a fancy date out somewhere. He had made it clear that it was a legitimate present they had to go pick up._

" _You're gonna love it." Punk smiled, "I'm sure of it." He said as she smiled up at him, leaning back up and pressing her lips back against his softly._

* * *

" _Can't I take this blindfold off yet?" AJ asked as Punk helped her out of the car, locking it shut and guiding her into the building he had parked in front of._

" _Not yet. I'll tell you when." He said, walking through the door that had a chime at the top, an eruption of dogs barking coming to AJ's ears as she laughed nervously._

" _Is that dogs I hear?" She asked as Punk laughed._

" _No. It's people who are making those inhumane barking noises." He said as she smacked him, even blindfold she knew where he was._

" _Just keep walking with me." He told her, walking through the shop, past the cages and to the end of the store where the shop assistant smiled, "Ok. You ready?" He asked her, standing behind her as she nodded._

 _He took her blindfold off, watching as her eyes caught onto the adorable pitbull puppy in a cage in front of her, jumping up and clawing at the cage at the new faces. Punk had already had a cuddle and said hello to the puppy earlier on in the week when he was picking him, so perhaps he recognised him, but the puppy seemed to be looking up at AJ, howling and barking, begging for some contact._

" _Phil." AJ gasped, "Are you serious?" She turned around to him, "Really?" She shook her head as he nodded._

" _He's all yours." Punk smiled as AJ turned around to the puppy with fascination._

" _Would you like to see him?" The assistant asked as AJ nodded, watching her open the cage and lift him out, passing him over to AJ as she lifted the puppy up, falling in love with his big brown eyes, not really believing that Punk had gotten her a dog, "His pedigree name was Mutsy, but it's up to you what you want to name him." The assistant smiled as AJ curled the dog into her arm, rubbing his little head whilst Punk smiled down to the friendly animal._

" _Musty." AJ repeated, "He looks like a Mutsy." She smiled as Punk stood behind, watching her look up to him and smile, "Mutsy?"_

" _Mutsy it is." Punk laughed with a smile as the puppy nibbled on AJ's fingers, in a playful way of course. He had been shown tons of dogs, but Mutsy was by far the most friendliest and keen to come home with him,_

" _Oh, look at us." AJ smiled, kissing Mutsy's velvet head whilst Punk stood proudly behind with a smile._

* * *

"We have to get you all dried now." AJ said, leaning over the bath that Sarah was splashing around in happily. She was so relieved as much as AJ to be finally getting washed. Not that it was her fault, but the water had turned dark from all the dirt. It was just like her shower she had not that long ago. She was now in some comfortable shorts and an oversized t-shirt that she'd tied at the back with a hair bobble. But the clothes were clean and comfortable. She was very grateful.

"Ok, but will I be able to watch some TV before I go to bed?" She asked as AJ lifted her out the bath and began helping her get dried, making sure not to miss any part of her body, drying her hair with the towel a little before helping her get the pyjama's on that she had collected from the lounge downstairs.

"Yeah. Anything you want." AJ smiled as Sarah clapped her hands with excitement whilst cooperating with AJ to put her hands and arms into her pyjama top and bottoms. They were a little loose on her, but like she said, nothing here was going to be perfect, but she wasn't complaining. They had heat, a bed, warm water, food (which AJ had gone down to get to just bring up to their room before putting Sarah in the bath) and they also had each other. Although Sarah was just a small child, AJ really didn't feel alone out here.

"Ok, on you go." AJ smiled as Sarah ran out of the bathroom and into the bed.

"AJ! Can you braid my hair like mommy does again? You were good at it." She smiled as AJ nodded, coming out of the bathroom and closing the door over.

She'd never taken care of a child before. Any child. So she was rather proud of how she was doing so far.

"Of course I can." AJ smiled, sliding into the bed beside Sarah and braiding her wet, cleanly washed hair for her before they sunk down in the comfortable bed whilst Sarah flicked through the TV channels, finally finding a channel for kids and watching it with tired eyes.

It really only took about fifteen minutes of watching before Sarah fell into a deep sleep, whilst AJ lay beside her watching her.

"I promise I'll take care of you." She stroked her cheek softly, "I'll keep you safe." She said, leaning over and pressing a kiss on her cheek, falling into a deep sleep just like Sarah, dreaming of Punk and being with him, just like she would until she did really find him again.

* * *

"You're doing the right thing." Punk nodded whilst Seth stood with Jordan in his arms, Paige standing beside whilst a bus was on the cleared road waiting on them.

"They can go. I'll stay and help-"

"No. You need to go with them, be there for them." Punk told Seth, "I'll find her." Punk nodded as Seth just sighed.

"This isn't the last we'll see of each other." Seth promised, "I'll be in touch. I'll never forget what you done for me and my family." Seth said as Punk just shook his head with a smile.

"I'm just glad you're all ok, and you're with your wife and kid." He said, "You better get going, yeah?" Punk smiled as Seth just nodded, patting Punk on the shoulder.

"Bye, Punk!" Jordan waved happily as Punk smiled and waved, watching Seth get on the packed bus with Jordan.

"Thank you so much." Paige looked up at him, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his cheek as he smiled, "We'll be in touch. I don't know how. But we'll see each other again." She promised.

"Then I look forward to it." Punk smiled, watching Paige get on the bus and find Seth and Jordan, the bus pulling away to the destination of Milwaukee.

The group had gotten word of the bus that was going back and from Milwaukee to different hostels, and Punk convinced Paige and Seth to get on it with their son. They'd be fine out here, and plus, they'd get taken to safety soon enough.

* * *

He made his way back to where the others were, collapsing down on a log whilst Dean laughed a little.

"Are you as fed up as I am?" Dean said.

"Dude, I can feel myself dying inside." Punk said, "I think I'm just gonna go out on foot tomorrow." He shrugged as the others looked at him.

"Why? We're probably gonna get taken to one of these hostels soon." Roman said, "There's no point."

"What if she's still out there, man? What if she's out there, and I go to this hostel, and… and I can't find her, and she can't find me-"

"You'll find each other." Sami said, "You gotta stop being so negative. You've been fine up until last night." Sami said, "You've been so positive."

"Yeah, well it's been a week now. I haven't spent a week without her in the five years that we've dated." He said, "I feel empty." He sighed, "And none of you guys get it, because you're all alone." He said, not meaning to sound so harsh.

"Hey." Dean gritted his teeth, "We might not have girlfriends or wives, but we have mom's and dad's, brother's and sister's, friends." He said, "Do you think you're the only one out here who is worried because they can't find a loved one?" He asked.

"No, but-"

"Then stop acting like it." He spat, standing up and abruptly leaving the camp as Punk sighed.

"I'm gonna go check on him." Roman said as Punk just nodded, turning to Sami who was looking further behind Punk with a smile.

"What are you-" Punk turned around to see what Sami was smiling at.

"How did that thing manage to survive this?" Sami laughed a little as Punk got to his feet, jumping over the log and walking over to where Sami had been looking.

"Mutsy!" Punk yelled to the pitbull whose head shot up, signifying that it was he and AJ's loving pet, knowing the sound of his owners voice, bounding on his legs as he came running towards Punk, his tail waggling like crazy as Punk couldn't believe it. How on earth had he managed to survive this.

Punk crouched down as his long lost pet crawled around him, whining with excitement and love as he seen his owner again, recognising him just fine. Punk couldn't believe it. If he could find Mutsy, a small, fragile dog, he could find his beloved AJ.

* * *

 **A/N: More coming soon! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming. Love to read what you guys think. Paige and Seth are headed to the hostel? Wonder if they might bump into a certain someone ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm gonna take him up to the room. Get him washed and in bed." Paige whispered to Seth arriving at the hostel they had been taken to later on in the night, "Will you grab us something to eat?" She asked, Jordan in her arms, tired out from the long day they'd had.

"Yeah. I'll grab some clothes and something to eat." Seth nodded, "I won't be long." He said as Paige nodded, leaving the lounge and going to their given room whilst Seth wandered around.

It was so good to finally be somewhere safe and secure. Especially for his son's sake. Although he missed the friends he had made this past week, he was still so glad to be sleeping in a bed tonight instead of a wooden log. He'd be thinking of his friends all night though. He wished they could have came.

"Hey, is there any kids clothes here? For a little boy aged five." Seth asked as he stood at the table in which adult clothes lay on, whilst the warm and cold food sat across on different tables.

"Over there." The lady pointed to him as Seth followed her directions and began grabbing some clothes for Jordan to wear, as well as looking for stuff for he and Paige. He couldn't wait to get in a shower and get properly washed, and lie in a bed.

He headed back to he and Paige's room they were allocated to with some clothing in a black bag and some food on a tray which included warm, homemade soup, some bread, some juice pouches for Jordan and bottles of water. It was plenty for their first night. They all didn't have a big appetite at this point anyway.

As he was walking down the corridor to his room, he seen a small girl, maybe Jordan's age, running down the corridor, not looking where she was going and bumping straight into his legs, looking up with fright suddenly as he laughed.

"You oughta look where you're going, sweetheart." Seth smiled, suddenly spotting who he assumed was the girl's mother run round the corner.

"Sarah!" AJ yelled, taking Sarah's hand, "I told you we'd go take a walk soon." She said as Seth just smiled.

"Getting restless, huh?" Seth looked at the woman who just laughed and nodded.

"You have no idea." She said.

"I got a son, he's only five. Having trouble realising what's actually going on here." Seth admitted.

"Sounds familiar." AJ nodded, "But you can't take it out on them, or expect them to know, can you?" She sighed as he shook his head.

"Just gotta keep them going." Seth nodded in agreement.

"Have you just got here?" AJ asked, lifting Sarah up into her arms as she hugged into her.

"Yeah. Literally about an hour ago. My wife and son are in the room, I said I'd go get some food and clothes." He said, "This place is really good." He nodded.

"Yeah." AJ agreed, "We got here a few days ago. I think just being clean every day and sleeping comfortably makes such a big difference." She admitted.

"How long were you out on foot?" Seth asked.

"A week." AJ said, "I'm assuming you've been out in the open for the past week and a bit too?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah. We were at a sort of camp, if you'd call it that, a few other guys were there too but they stayed behind." Seth said, "We all stick together."

"Everyone has been." AJ nodded, "At least you have your family with you." She smiled as Seth nodded.

"Yeah." Seth smiled gratefully, "Are you here yourself? Or?" Seth asked, obviously meaning besides Sarah.

"Just me and Sarah, here." AJ nodded to a sleepy Sarah, "My boyfriend is still out there. I tried to look for him, but it wasn't getting me anywhere. I always thought Chicago was small but… I was proven wrong." She chuckled lightly.

"Everyone is looking for the ones they love, aren't they?" Seth sighed, "A guy back at the camp. Actually, he saved my wife, son and my life. He's going out of his mind thinking about his girlfriend. He doesn't think he'll find her again." Seth said as AJ frowned.

"That's a shame." AJ said, thinking absolutely nothing of it.

"I'm really hoping he finds her, you know." Seth sighed, not being able to stop thinking about Punk, "I can't help but think, why me? Why was I afforded my family safe and with me whilst others like him, good people like him aren't." He shook his head.

"You just can't think like that." AJ shook her head, "Everyone is losing people they love here." She said as Seth just nodded.

"I know." Seth sighed, "Look, I better get going. It was nice speaking to you." He said as AJ smiled.

"It was." She agreed, "I should get her to bed anyway." AJ admitted as Seth smiled.

"Well goodnight, I might see you around here." Seth said, and with that, he left down the hall to get to his room with his wife and son.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed." AJ said, "We'll go a walk tomorrow." She told Sarah, noticing she looked extremely tired all of a sudden.

* * *

AJ walked back to her own room with Sarah and got her tucked into bed with a stuffed teddy bear she had gotten her hands on from down in the lounge. It was amongst the games and colouring in books for children, and AJ asked if it was ok for her to take it to the room, which it was. She cuddled into it every night now.

"What do you say tomorrow we go have a look around here?" AJ smiled to her, lying in bed next to her on her side, propped up on her elbow whilst tracing her finger over the small girl's head.

"I miss mommy and daddy." Sarah sighed, tears threatening her eyes as she cuddled her bear. There was only so much she could take. She just wanted her own parents.

"I know you do." AJ nodded, but realised there was no point in lying to Sarah, "Listen, we're gonna keep looking for your mommy and daddy. We'll ask around and we'll see if they're still back in Chicago but..." AJ sighed, "You might have to… you might have to live with new people, your mommy and daddy might not be able to look after you anymore." She said as Sarah frowned.

"I don't want to live with new people." Sarah cried.

"Shh… I know." She nodded, not being able to help see herself in this little girl. It was the exact words she cried to her own brother when he told her they were getting re-homed after their parents death, "We'll keep looking." AJ promised her, "But it might be the case that you have to get a- get a new mommy and daddy." AJ sighed.

"If I have to go somewhere else can you come with me?" Sarah cried, "I don't like no one else." She said as AJ smiled and kissed her head. She promised herself she would help this little girl. Whether it be finding her parents, or eventually giving her a new home. She'd always visit.

"I'll always be around. Ok?" AJ smiled.

"Can I stay with you? If mommy and daddy can't look after me?" Sarah looked up at her as AJ just paused. It might have been the case that, Sarah was actually all she had left. She kept thinking Punk was gonna waltz on through the door, but the fact was, just like Sarah couldn't find her mother and father, she still didn't know where Punk was and if he was even still alive. Maybe sticking with this wonderful little girl was the best thing for both of them.

"Ok. If we can't find your mommy or daddy, or they can't look after you anymore, then you can stay with me." AJ said as Sarah smiled.

"I like that idea better." Sarah smiled as AJ dried her tears.

"Me too." AJ smiled, "Now you close your eyes, ok? Get some sleep." She said in a hushed voice, watching Sarah shut her eyes over whilst she lay down on her side of the bed herself, staring up at the ceiling, just wondering if Punk really was out there, or if she was just holding on to false hope. Maybe he was dead the minute the disaster struck. But she refused to give up on him.

* * *

"Punk, stop giving the dog our damn food!" Dean yelled whilst Punk sat on the log feeding Mutsy. He still couldn't believe it. It was definitely him. His collar was still around him with his name on a little silver circle charm. He was all dirty, but besides that, he looked extremely well, and so happy to see him.

"Shut up." Punk hissed whilst giving the dog the dried noodles they had amongst their supplies, "He's gonna be starving. This dog is like my kid." He said as Dean just rolled his eyes.

"How old is he?" Roman asked curiously.

"He just turned one a few weeks ago..."

" _Uh, it's so beautiful out today." AJ admitted, laying down on her beach towel, evidently at the beach with Punk and Mutsy. Punk, a man who hated sizzling away in the sun unlike his girlfriend, had gone down to the shore to let Mutsy run around in the water with a stick._

 _Mutsy turned one today, and they wanted to take him out to the beach for the day. They knew he loved it._

 _AJ sat up to get more sun tan lotion, when she looked over and seen Punk throwing a stick into the water, smiling as Mutsy paddled in to get it, bringing it back to Punk quickly and dropping it for him to throw it again. Days like these were what she lived for, especially when the sun was shining and they were both off work._

 _Around half an hour later, she heard commotion around her as she opened her eyes and see Punk drop down beside her, Mutsy lying down on a towel under the umbrella to get some shade. He was just like his dad, didn't like the sun that much unless he was in the water and running along the beach. AJ and Punk knew he'd take a nap after all the running around._

" _Did you two have fun out there?" AJ smiled as Punk laughed._

" _We did." Punk chuckled, laying down beside her on a separate beach towel as she turned her head to face him, her face a little screwed up from the brightness of the sun._

" _Can I tell you that I've been thinking?" She asked as he sighed._

" _You know I hate it when you do that." He joked as she shoved him playfully, "About what?" He asked._

" _Well we've been dating for five years now." She started as he listened to her closely, already having a rough idea as to where this conversation was going, "I don't know, I've been staring at that couple's baby for the past hour, and I don't know why." She shook her head as he turned round and looked over to the young couple who sat with their few month old baby girl. She had a little sun hat on, and her dad bounced her up on down on his lap whilst the mum smiled on watching._

" _You want a baby?" He turned back to her. At a time, something like that would have terrified him if she said it, but that was back four years ago, they'd been together for a long time, and he was almost expecting it soon._

" _I don't know." AJ sighed, "I want to get married first, you know that. But… I don't know, I just… really want to be a mom soon." She said, "We aren't getting any younger-"_

" _Why don't we just steal that kid over there and run? I mean, she's cute-"_

" _Phil." AJ shook her head as he laughed._

" _I'm kidding obviously." He said, "So what are you saying? You want a baby more than you want to get married now?" He asked._

" _Well we always said we'd have a lowkey wedding, and we wouldn't take forever to plan it." She said._

" _So you want to get married?" He asked as she nodded with a smile, "April, you could have just gave me small hints and I would have caught on. Now it's gonna be shit when I drop on one knee and ask you."_

" _No it won't." She shook her head, "I won't expect it whenever you do it and hey, I'm not saying you even need to ask me. I'm just letting you know that I'm ready." She said, "If you aren't, I can wait."_

" _I thought you wanted to go travelling first, and see tons of places." He shook his head._

" _I do." AJ nodded with a sigh, "I don't know, maybe I'm just confused. I just look at babies now and I just think about us… us having one." She said as he smiled._

" _You know what you always tell me?" He said, "Everything happens for a reason?" He looked at her as she nodded, "Let's not plan our life out. Let's just let whatever happen, happen." He told her, "I don't know about you, but I don't fancy having timed and scheduled sex and taking a pregnancy test every week just to be disappointed when it comes back negative." He said, "Just let whatever happens, happen." He said._

" _I don't know, maybe it's just my time of the month that's making me all loopy. I do want to travel and see different places first. I know I don't want to do it with a kid. And I do want to get married first." She said, "Sorry, I'm just thinking out loud." She admitted to him._

" _It's ok." He smiled, "I want everything that you want too. I just think that it should be things we face when it happens, and not things that we should plan and wait for." He said, "Like the fact I booked us a trip to Rome for tomorrow morning." He said as she sat up quickly._

" _What?" She shook her head as he sat up with her._

" _You always said you wanted to go. We done France last year. That was number one on your list, and I know you wanted to visit Italy." He said._

" _But what about work… and… and Mutsy?" She shook her head._

" _I got you it off. It's just five days. And my sister will come by to walk and feed Mutsy." Punk said as she laughed._

" _You." She smiled, "You're too good." She smiled, leaning over and pressing a kiss on his lips. Maybe it was just a weird phase she'd gone through of wanting a family and to be married to the man she loved. But maybe she did want to continue to travel places with him. Or maybe… just maybe, all she really wanted was to be with him. No matter what they were doing, where they were going. She just wanted to be with him._

"Did you get some in Italy?" Dean laughed after Punk telling them about that day with AJ that they celebrated Mutsy's birthday on the beach.

"Every night." Punk laughed to himself, "And she still has so much more places she wants to go. Germany, Amsterdam, London, Australia, Africa. She has it all planned out." Punk said.

"I didn't put you down for a traveller." Sami admitted.

"I'm not. It was never something I cared about." Punk said, "But I get to see her happy, and I get laid every night so I don't complain much."

"You miss her?" Roman frowned, noticing Punk looking down at the ground.

"I don't know how much more I can take." He shook his head, "It's the not knowing. Not knowing if she's gone forever, or if she is out there somewhere." He said whilst Mutsy lay at his feet on a blanket.

"I think your best bet is to get yourself to one of these hostels." Dean said, "She might be there. And if not, it seems like we're all eventually gonna end up there." He said.

"I don't know." Punk sighed, "I don't know what to do anymore."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Keep those reviews coming! The more reviews I read, the quicker I get inspired to post a new chapter. I love hearing what you guys have to say and what you think might happen next. It's fun and inspiring, so keep reviewing! Thanks for the support. More drama and angst around the corner as usual.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Sarah, you have more cereal on your shirt than in your mouth." AJ tutted, tidying up Sarah at the table down in the lounge as they had breakfast the next morning. Sarah just giggled and continued to dig into her breakfast.

Meanwhile AJ spotted the man she'd met last night, joining the table they were at with who she assumed was obviously his wife and son that he spoke about.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Seth asked as AJ just shook her head.

"No, not at all." AJ smiled politely.

"This is my wife, Paige. And this is my son, Jordan." Seth introduced his family to AJ.

"It's really nice to meet you." AJ smiled to Paige who sat down, "And you..." AJ smiled to Jordan who stayed behind his father, peeping his head out just a little, "Have you checked out all the toys they have here?" AJ smiled to him as he shook his head.

"Maybe later, yeah?" Paige smiled to Jordan who nodded, running over to her and taking a seat beside her to have his breakfast, "So Seth said you've been here for a few days now." Paige said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah. Just a few. Although each day seems to be dragging in." AJ sighed, "I don't know how much more this hostel can take." She said.

"It does seem pretty full." Seth nodded as he looked around.

"And it doesn't make it easy with a kid on your hands, does it?" Paige sighed. She didn't know what she'd do if it was just her and Jordan.

"Well, Sarah isn't my daughter." AJ said, she never mentioned to Seth last night. It just slipped her mind, and it was just a passing conversation she was having with him in her opinion, "When I was out looking for my boyfriend I came across her and she was all alone. So far we haven't came across her parents, but I'm gonna keep my eye opened for her." AJ said.

"That was nice of you to not leave her." Paige said, "You're a good person." She smiled as AJ just shook her head and wasted away. She could never take a compliment very well.

"I'm not sure why I even set out on my own in the first place. My leg was practically hanging off when I woke up. I was in a broken down shelter with an older lady taking care of me." She said, "As soon as the doctor came and stitched me up, I just got up and left." She said.

"Yeah, we were both pretty beaten up." Paige said, "Seth got pulled out from under pieces of building by the guys we ended up sharing a camp with. And then one of the guys came out and found me and Jordan." Paige said, "We promised we were going to repay him when we seen him again. Him and his girlfriend. Well, he hadn't actually found his girlfriend yet, but… we were trying to give him hope." Paige turned to Seth who nodded, taking a moment to think of Punk, hoping he was ok.

"I think I've given up on hope." AJ admitted, "I think it's just the loneliness that's killing me the most." She sighed, "Just keep asking myself why. Why me." She laughed a little.

"I'm sure you'll find him." Seth nodded, feeling a rush of guilt come over him suddenly, "God, I feel terrible, I haven't even asked you your name." Seth placed his hand on his forehead. He was just all over the place. He felt terrible.

"Don't worry." AJ laughed a little, "April. But you can just call me AJ." She smiled as Seth nodded, whilst Paige's head shot up from her cereal, looking across at her in disbelief, watching AJ lean over and clean up after Sarah.

" _What's your girlfriends name?" Paige asked, hoping that if Punk spoke about his girlfriend, it'd maybe make him feel better._

" _April." Punk said, "But she gets people to call her AJ. Her middle name is Jeanette." He said as Paige nodded, "I can't stop thinking about her. What if she's hurt out there? What if she's trapped? What if she's dying or… already dead." He shook his head._

Paige nudged Seth under the table hard whilst AJ cleaned up Sarah's mess she had made from breakfast, cleaning up her t-shirt and the table.

"What?" Seth turned around to his wife.

"That's her." Paige whispered, watching as AJ left the table to go hand in her and Sarah's breakfast dishes, "That's Punk's girlfriend." She said with a tearful smile.

Seth turned back to AJ as she sat back down at the table, studying her closely as it all suddenly made sense. The characteristics Punk had described to them all about her were down to a T. Tanned skin, a beautiful smile, polite and kind, a warm heart, extremely gorgeous. It really did fit.

"What's your boyfriends name?" Paige asked curiously.

"Phil." AJ said, "I normally call him Punk. He's got a lot of tattoo's, and the music he likes is just… atrocious. It was actually how we met, through the horrid music he listens to." She laughed to herself as Paige held in from screaming. To know that all those times telling Punk that she was out there really meant something was everything.

"AJ..." Seth began, "Punk was the one who helped us." Seth said as AJ's face dropped, "He… he and a few other guys pulled me out from under a broken down building, and then… he went out looking for Paige and Jordan, and saved their lives." Seth said, "We've spent the past week with him."

AJ just shook her head, "You couldn't have..." She shook her head in disbelief, "The chances of that are… they're too slim. And… and how do yo know it's even him?" She shook her head.

"Because he spoke about you every night." Paige said, "And everything he'd say about you, including your name, really did fit." She said as AJ ran her hands through her hair, tears creeping upon her.

"Is it really him?" AJ said, her voice hitching under her, "Is he ok?" She asked, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Apart from missing you like crazy, he's probably the healthiest out of us all." Seth laughed as AJ laughed through her tears that she was trying to wipe, but they just kept coming.

"That's probably because he's a-"

"Person trainer." Paige smiled, winking to AJ who cried even more. It really was him. This couple really did know Punk, and he really was out there, alive and ok.

"How- How do I find him? Where-Where is he?" AJ shook her head, getting herself together as Sarah watched her intently, wondering in her little mind why she was crying.

"He's safe." Seth said, "He's got a few other guys with him. I think they were getting on a bus soon to get to a hostel somewhere. There's not much people out in the open anymore." Seth admitted.

"But he's ok? He's not hurt? He's really ok?" AJ asked quickly, still in so much disbelief.

"He's ok." Paige smiled, "Really."

For Seth and Paige, it was the sweetest and greatest thing to see. They desperately wanted Punk to find his girlfriend, especially because he had helped them so much and practically saved all of their lives. They couldn't wait for them to reunite again.

"What if he gets taken somewhere else?" AJ asked with panic, barely being able to stay on her seat still, "He needs to be here. And this place is getting really crowded." She said.

"He'll get here." Seth said, "At least you don't have to wonder anymore if he's out there." He said as AJ nodded with a smile, drying the continuous tears that rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't describe how relieved she was to know Punk was out there, and he was ok.

"I can't believe he's really ok." AJ cried.

"Why are you crying, AJ?" Sarah asked, sipping on her juice box as she stared at AJ curiously and also very worried like.

"I'm just happy." AJ smiled to her, "That's all." She shook her head, drying her tears under her eyes and smiling Sarah's way, not wanting her to think she was sad because she was crying.

"Then why are you crying?" Sarah frowned.

"They're happy tears." AJ smiled, tucking Sarah's hair behind her ear. She really couldn't describe how wonderful it felt to know she would again see Punk. She would again be in his arms, feel his kisses, feel his touch, hear his voice. She felt like her reason for living was back again.

* * *

"What's one more night here gonna do?" Punk asked his friends, standing outside the bus they were heading onto, the bus that didn't have enough space for him.

"We'll stay with you." Dean said, "We'll stay until we can all get on."

"Don't be stupid." Punk shook his head, "It's fine. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow. I'll be ok here."

"Yourself?" Sami sighed as Roman and Dean looked on.

"I have Mutsy." Punk said, looking down to the pitbull who sat on the road beside him with a smile as the guys chuckled, "He's better company than you'd think." Punk said, reaching down and patting Mutsy on the head. He knew that if he did find AJ, she'd be so happy to know that not only he was ok, but astonishingly, so was Mutsy.

"Well if you're sure, man." Dean put his hands up.

"Of course I'm sure." Punk said, "I'll be ok, trust me. You guys get going." Punk told them, embracing all three of them as they done what they were told like little boys, and headed onto the bus to go to one of the hostels or motels that people had been getting taken too.

" _Why is the ice-cream so much better over here?" AJ asked with lust as she held an ice-cream cone, sitting outside a cafe in Italy, Rome to be precise, thanks to her amazing boyfriend._

" _And the pizza." Punk added. They were spending their final night in a lowkey part of town they were staying in. They'd been on their feet the entire trip. AJ had planned out the spots they were visiting on the plane trip to the country. She wanted to see the famous landscapes, even if they were boring buildings to him. They'd been on their feet all the time and were exhausted by the tiring but totally exciting week._

" _So where are we headed next?" AJ smiled, "We done the state tour. We done France. Italy. Where next?"_

" _Home." Punk yawned as she smiled at his cute ways. He looked like a tired little baby ready for bed. He'd neglected his hair tonight which was flattened out in front of his eyes instead of slicked back._

" _You know what I mean." She smiled, continuing to lick her ice cream cone, enjoying it very much before they'd head back to the hotel they were staying at and get to bed for their flight in the morning._

" _Wherever you want to go, baby." Punk smiled._

" _London?" She smiled, "Kaitlyn went last year, she said it was great." She said._

" _If that's where you want to go." He smiled._

" _You know that… we don't have to do everything I want to do." She said, not being able to help feel like he was always just going along with whatever she wanted, "What do you want to do? Where do you want to go?" She asked._

" _All I want is to be with you, and see you happy." He smiled, "I don't care where we go, where we end up- it's all the same to me. As long as you're there." He shrugged as she smiled and blushed. Even after five years, she still blushed at his words._

" _You're too sweet." AJ shook her head._

" _Only for you." Punk replied, "Have you thought anymore about the whole… marriage, baby thing?" He asked her as she finished her ice cream cone off._

" _Yeah, actually." AJ smiled, "I think I was just overreacting. I mean, I think we're ready but… weeks like these aren't gonna happen if we have a baby to take care of." She said, "I think you're right. Let's just go where life takes us." She said as he smiled across to her._

" _Where life takes us." Punk agreed, leaning over and pressing a kiss on her lips as she let him in, feeling him suddenly pull back, "You taste of strawberries."_

" _My ice cream was strawberry." She giggled as he smiled, pressing his lips back against hers softly._

* * *

Punk lay on the log as the fire crackled in the middle of the empty camp. His hands were behind his head whilst he counted the stars, or at least tried. He couldn't believe that it was just a few weeks ago that he was peacefully on a mini vacation with AJ.

Everytime he closed his eyes, he felt her touch, her kiss, he seen her smile and heard her laugh. He really felt like he was going insane. He just wanted to know she was ok.

"She's out there, buddy." Punk slid his hand out from behind his head and patted Mutsy on the head as he lay beside on a blanket, "She's somewhere out there. I know." He said.

The city of Chicago that once used to be loud as ever. Sirens, loud music, bangs, people singing and the streets lit up in every direction. It was now scarily quiet as he lay on the log, looking around at the emptiness, not a soul in sight. It seemed like he was the only one out here at this point.

* * *

"Where is Punk?" Seth asked once he seen the guys from the camp parade on through into the hostel. Roman caught a running Jordan in his arms who was excited to see the new friends he'd made this past week again, meanwhile Sami greeted Paige and asked her how she was doing whilst Dean talked to Seth.

"There wasn't enough room on the bus." Dean said, "He insisted we went. He said he'd get on one tomorrow." Dean said.

"His girlfriend is here." Seth said, "She's sitting over there." Seth turned around and pointed over to AJ who was sitting with Sarah playing a board game, smiling and laughing, having a reason to again now that she knew Punk was ok out there.

"Shit. That's really her?" Dean asked, "I didn't know they had a kid." Dean frowned.

"She's not theirs. AJ found her when she was out in the streets. Didn't want to leave her behind." Seth said, "Punk's definitely getting on a bus tomorrow?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. That's what he said." Dean said as Seth nodded.

"Ok. Well it's good to have you here, man." Seth said, embracing Dean who just sighed with exhaustion.

"Dude, I can't wait to actually sleep on a matress tonight, and eat warm food, and shower." Dean said, almost crying with how longing he was for all the things he had once took for granted.

"It feels amazing. The rooms are great here. This place is good." Seth nodded, watching Dean eye up AJ over in the corner, "Stop staring at her." Seth slapped his chest.

"She's hotter than I expected." Dean nodded, impressed by Punk's achievment with the beautiful girl in front of his eyes, "I should go introduce myself." Dean said.

"That doesn't mean hit on her." Seth said but Dean was already walking over towards AJ with a cocky smile, collapsing down on the seat across from her as AJ suddenly stared across at the dirty man.

"I'm a friend of Punk's." Dean smiled, "You must be AJ?" He said.

"My boyfriend really made a lot of friends these past two weeks." AJ said, "It's nice to meet you." AJ smiled, "Is there uh… is there a reason Punk isn't with you guys?" AJ asked, eyeing her way over to the other two arrived men with Paige and Seth.

"There wasn't enough room on the bus, and he insisted we went." Dean said, "He's getting on the bus tomorrow though."

AJ just smiled to herself and sighed with relief. Tomorrow. So soon yet still so far away. She couldn't wait to just wrap her arms around his body and hold on to him forever.

"He's a good guy your boyfriend." Dean smiled, "He's been saving children and women, keeping our heads all up, really staying strong for us boys." Dean laughed, "And the way he talked about you… he's really missing you." Dean said, turning his charm off and getting serious.

"I've been really missing him." AJ sighed, "Is he out there alone or is there other guys with him?" She asked.

"He's alone." Dean said, "Well, he's there with that stupid dog." Dean shook his head as AJ's eyes popped open.

"What dog?" AJ asked.

"Your dog." Dean laughed a little with a smile, "Things finally starting to feel right for you now, huh?" Dean smiled, "Yeah, Punk found him wondering past our camp. It's definitely him." He said.

AJ gasped, not believing it. How could Mutsy have survived this. Was he really safe with Punk? She couldn't believe it. The small family she thought she'd lost completely just over a week ago, were actually so close to being with her again.

* * *

 **A/N: I feel like you guys are just like 'LET THEM FIND EACH OTHER' but all in good time. The story is just taking off. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. There is more coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Is my mommy and daddy coming now? Is that why you were happy?" Sarah asked the next morning whilst AJ got her dried after a long soak in the bath. She couldn't help but frown at the small girls question. She was so hopeful that she would see her parents again, but AJ just didn't know. She couldn't guarantee anything.

"I don't know, baby." AJ shook her head, "I don't know when we're gonna see your mommy or daddy." She said honestly as Sarah frowned, "I was happy because… you know mommy's friend that we were looking for before we came here?" She asked.

"Yeah. Your boyfriend." Sarah grinned whilst sliding her arms through the t-shirt AJ was dressing her in.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "Well he's coming here today, and I get to see him again." AJ said, not really believing it yet.

"But not my mommy or daddy?" Sarah frowned.

"I promise you, I'm going to do my best to find them once everything settles down. I'll-I'll ask around, I'll even take a pretty picture of you somehow, and show it around." She smiled to Sarah who grinned.

"With pletes in my hair?" Sarah asked as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "But even if… even if we can't find your mommy and daddy, it's gonna be ok, because I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She said, lifting Sarah up and out of the bathroom to do her hair for the day.

"Will I have to live with you and your boyfriend?" Sarah asked, sitting on the bed as AJ sat behind her, brushing her wet hair and parting it down the middle to plete her hair.

"I don't know." AJ said. She wasn't sure what would happen if Sarah didn't reunite with her parents. What if Punk wasn't ok with a five year old little girl moving with them? Or what if it wasn't legal? What if they had to go through legal adoption papers to take care of her? Or what if Sarah didn't want to live with them anyway? It was all too soon to start talking like this. Maybe her parents were out there. All AJ knew was that she was going to keep Sarah safe. She'd grown attached to the little girl. Her little squeaky voice, her pretty nature, her warm heart, her little hugs she'd give her.

"When is your boyfriend coming?" Sarah asked curiously, her arms and legs crossed as AJ pleted her hair for her.

"Soon." AJ smiled, a rush of excitement coming over her as she realised she was actually seeing Punk today. She still couldn't believe it. It was unreal.

"And what do I call him? What's his name?" Sarah questioned.

"Well his name is Phil, but you can call him Punk if you like." She said as Sarah laughed.

"Punk is funny. Why does he get called that?" She asked.

"It's just a nickname, I guess." AJ smiled.

"It's funny." Sarah giggled as AJ smiled. She knew Punk would love Sarah. Her little laugh and her need to be cute all of the time. She was sure they'd get along very well.

* * *

"Shouldn't it be here by now?" AJ questioned nervously as she stood outside the hostel with Dean and a larger man, Roman. Seth, Paige and Sami were inside, and AJ had left Sarah under Seth's eye whilst she played with Jordan. She almost felt like these new men and Paige were also her friends, they definitely seemed to like Punk, and respect him in some way, and she felt like they were already acquainted to her.

"I tell you what, it feels to good to inhale one of these bad boys again." Dean groaned, puffing on a cigarette for the first time in what felt like forever.

"This should have been a chance for you to quit." Roman scoffed as Dean made a face at him without him looking, "And don't worry, AJ. The bus just might be a little late." Roman told her as she just nodded with a small smile.

"Is that-Is that it?" AJ asked suddenly as a bus turned around the corner. She didn't know what the bus looked like. Her and Sarah arrived her in a cramped van, now things were coming along and there were buses and other vehicles on the road.

"Yeah, that's it." Dean nodded, throwing his cigarette down and stomping on it to put it out, placing his hands in his jean pockets as he watched the bus stop in front of the hostel, tons of people, men, women and children pile out.

"Last to come off no doubt." Roman shook his head as AJ waited with shaking hands, not believing it when the bus doors closed, no Punk emerging from the bus.

"Why- Why isn't he here..." She said with a lump in her throat.

"Maybe he got on the next one." Dean suggesting, eyeing up Roman who was looking at the ground and shaking his head. They knew what was going on here, but they weren't going to tell AJ that.

"Are you sure?" AJ said, holding back her tears, her hopes having been so high all morning to see him on the morning bus.

"Yeah." Roman looked up brightly, "He'll be on the next one. Why don't you go in and get some lunch, yeah?" Roman asked as AJ just nodded solemnly and left to go back inside to the hostel.

"He's a god damn idiot." Dean shook his head as he looked at Roman.

"He's not getting on that bus, is he?" Roman said, "He thinks she's out there." He shook his head.

"What do I do? Do I go back out there to find him and tell him his girl is here, risk my own spot here? Or do I wait on him coming to his fucking senses." Dean scolded, not completely happy that Punk had done exactly what they were all feared he would. Wander off on his own and forget about the safety of the hostel, which his girlfriend was actually at.

"I don't know." Roman sighed, "Maybe we're best to leave it be. He might get on the later bus." Roman shrugged as Dean just shook his head.

"Nah, he's off. You know he was waiting on all of us getting here to leave, so no one could convince him. What did we tell him? We said that there'd be a better chance of him finding AJ at one of these hostels that out on the road." Dean said with anger, "And I thought he was smart." He scoffed.

"Hey, that guy saved your life." Roman said, "He thinks he's doing what's best. He doesn't know AJ is here." Roman said.

"Well what do you suggest we do here?" Dean asked.

"Let's not make any decisions just now." Roman said, "What happens when one of us gets the bus back out there, and he's gone? Which he obviously has." Roman said, "We gotta think it through."

* * *

"Long brown hair. Kinda short. Really tanned and-"

"Sorry, I haven't seen her." A passing man shook his head as Punk walked along the cleared pavement with Mutsy strolling beside him.

He made the courageous decision to not show up for the bus this morning, and decided to go out and search for AJ. He couldn't stop thinking about him heading off to one of these hostels whilst she was still out here, perhaps injured and unable to move.

He knew his friends would be pissed off, completely, but he was doing what he thought was best.

The streets were a little clearer, and everywhere didn't look as dull and doomed as it did before, but it still wasn't the city he knew and loved. It was completely broken down.

"Hey… hi, can you help me-" He spotted an older woman about to cross the road, "Have you seen a young girl around here, she's short, long brown hair, tanned, her name is April… or maybe you heard AJ, I don't know… have you seen her anywhere?" He asked desperately, waiting on the older woman giving him the exact same answer he'd heard for the past three hours he'd been walking.

"I have." The women said as Punk's eyes popped open, "She told me to look out for a guy that looks exactly like you, to tell her that you were here… but she left my care over a week ago." The older women, Margaret who had taken care of AJ for the first few days after the disaster, said.

"Care? She's hurt? Is she ok?" Punk asked flustered.

"Her leg was badly hurt, torn right to the bone, but a doctor stitched her up, and as soon as she felt fit to walk, she left my care and said she was on her way to find you." Margaret said, "I haven't seen her since, I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"What direction did she go?" Punk asked. He couldn't believe he'd really found some sort of connection. His AJ was alive. But the fact she was out here injured terrified him. What if she was bleeding, what if the pain was too much, what if she'd collapsed somewhere?

"That way." Margaret pointed in the direction that Punk had just came from.

"I would have seen her." He whispered to himself, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Margaret said, "Maybe she was taken to one of the hostels that everyone has been getting taken to." She shrugged.

"She definitely went this way?" Punk pointed to where he had came from as Margaret nodded.

"I'm sure of it." She said as he just nodded.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for your help." He told her as she watched him head off in the direction she had told him AJ went, the pitbull trotting behind him.

* * *

"I don't get it." Paige shook her head, "Why wouldn't he get on?" She asked.

Dean, Seth, Roman and Sami sat with her whilst AJ had gone over to check on Sarah and Jordan who were playing with the toys.

"He thinks she's still out there." Dean shook his head, "He would have taken his chance and headed out on his own whilst there was no one there to convince him not." He said.

"But we told him that if she was going to be anywhere, it'd be here. There's hardly anyone even on the streets anymore." Paige said as the boys just shrugged.

"There's not much we can do." Roman shrugged, "He'll have to give up eventually, and come to one of these places." He said.

"And when do you suppose he's gonna give up on the girlfriend he loves to death?" Seth asked, "He believes deep down she's still out there." He told them all as if they didn't know already, "I'm gonna take a bus back and see if I can find him." He made the quick decision.

"What?" Paige turn to him, "No you aren't. You have to stay here." Paige said.

"You're ok here. You have the guys, and AJ is here." Seth said, "This guy saved your life, Paige. And Jordan's. I'm not sitting waiting for him to waltz on in here in a months time, infected, dirty and starving." Seth said, "I'm going to find him and tell him AJ is here-"

"But he could be anywhere at this point." Sami said, "He obviously headed off this morning, or maybe even last night when we left. How are you gonna find him in a city full of collapsed buildings and rubble?" He asked.

"I don't know." Seth shrugged, "But I have to try." He looked over to AJ who sat playing a game with Sarah and Jordan, "He deserves to be here with her." He said.

"You have to come back to us, Seth." Paige said as Seth just nodded.

"I will. I promise." Seth smiled to her, "I'll take the bus out tonight."

* * *

It was later on that night, and the group of newly made friends decided not to tell AJ that the reason Punk didn't get on the bus was because he had wandered off. Instead they just told her there possibly might have been too many people on the bus yet again, and Punk being such a gentleman would obviously have stood back. But just to be sure, Seth was heading out to make sure he was ok. She believed the story even though she didn't know these people and continued to have hope that she'd see her boyfriend very soon.

Meanwhile she had just tucked Sarah into bed after letting her watch some of her programmes on TV. She liked all these people that were reaching out to her, and had been spending the past week with her boyfriend. They seemed to have a love and respect for Punk, and she appreciated that. They obviously knew a wonderful man when they seen one. She was glad that there were people looking out for her now, and she wasn't so alone here.

She decided to take a shower whilst Sarah was asleep, enjoying lathering the shampoo through her hair, washing her body thoroughly, still feeling as though she still had dirt on her, even though it was definitely all washed away. She couldn't help but think back to just a few nights before the tsunami hit. What a wonderful shower she had after work.

" _Hey, babe."_

 _AJ heard a knock at the door, turning the shower off that she was in the middle of enjoying after a long day at work, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel to clutch around her body, opening the bathroom door up in their bedroom and looking across at her boyfriend who grinned._

" _Now there's a sight I'll never get a tired of seeing." He smiled as he eyed her up._

" _Prude." She remarked as he laughed, "What is it you want?" She asked, "I was enjoying my shower there-"_

" _Oh, nothing. Just a few quick questions I need to ask you." He said, as if taking a survey for a neighbour as she stood, unimpressed._

" _Phil, are you serious?" She raised her eyebrows._

" _To the following questions, state yes or no." He said, "Do you want chicken for dinner tonight?" He asked, tapping his finger over his opposite finger on the opposite hand, to symbolise the first question he had for her._

" _Yes." AJ folded her arms over her towel._

" _Ok." He nodded, "Two, do we still need to go to your work night out tomorrow night?" He tapped a second finger down._

" _No." AJ sighed as he smiled._

" _Excellent answer." He nodded, "Three, would you mind if I spent tomorrow night with Colt and Kofi? The hawks are playing and-"_

" _No, I wouldn't mind." She said with exhaustion, "Phil, I've had a really long, tiring day. I haven't sat down once, the store was busy from morning until closing time. Please, just let me enjoy my shower." She begged him as he laughed._

" _Alright, ok." He put his hands up in defence, "Just one more question though." He said as she rolled her eyes._

" _What?" She asked._

" _Can I help you shower?" He grinned as she couldn't help laugh._

" _You are unbelievable." She shook her head as he waited with anticipation, "Alright, fine. I could use an extra pair of hands." She said, taking a hold of his hand and pulling him into the bathroom._

" _Mmm. That's nice." AJ moaned, feeling Punk's hands in her hair as he massaged the shampoo through her long tresses, letting her lean against his front whilst he lathered the shampoo all over her hair._

" _How come it's always me washing your hair and never you washing my hair?" He asked her as she laughed a little._

" _You're too tall, and I think every time we're in the shower, my hands are busy doing other things." She turned around to face him as he smirked._

" _That is true." He smiled, suddenly feeling her hand wrap around his length, stroking him up and down lightly as he groaned, "That's good." He moaned, leaning down and pressing a kiss on her lips that deepened into something passionate and reckless._

 _Before she knew it, she was pressed against the tiles in the shower and he was piercing through her like a sword. His hands held her own hands above her head, creating more force for him with pressing into her hands that were above her against the tiles._

 _Her legs were spread and wrapped around him to give him all the access he desired, and she was so willingly offering herself to him, enjoying every minute as he thrust into her deeply._

" _Oh, shit… Phil, mmm baby, that's it. Just like that." She moaned, rolling her head back as he thrust into her rapidly._

" _Fuck, April. You feel so fucking good." He moaned, pressing a sloppy kiss against her lips, travelling that kiss down her jawline and to her neck where he nipped and sucked at her pulse point, all the while he never stopped his intense thrusts into her._

" _Oh, Phil I'm gonna… I'm so close. Baby, make me cum." She asked, his hands still holding hers up above her as he crashed himself into her, so hard that she was now moving up and down the tiles with each thrust he gave._

" _Cum. Cum for me. Cum all over me, baby. Just do it." He spoke harshly, nudging her neck with his noise as he lifted his head to look upon her, watching her eyes flutter every so often, hearing her groaning in desperation and pleasure, feeling her hands curl into his above her, her nails digging into the tops of his hands. She was a thing of beauty, and he never ever wanted to let her go._

" _Oh, Phil...Oh, baby. Yes! Yes!" She exclaimed as she felt that high rocket through her body, squeezing his hands above her as her whole body went rigid against his, shivering and trembled under his grip as her juices spilled out of her freely._

" _Fuck!" Punk groaned, "Shit, April." He moaned, feeling his own release as she milked his length completely, warm spurts shooting through her as he slowed down the pace of his thrusts whilst he enjoyed his own high with her._

" _It's a good thing we're in the shower." AJ grinned with slight exhaustion, taking her hand from his above her and massaging her clit which was covered in her juices, feeling him still thrust inside of her at a very slow pace, pausing inside her when he watched her lift her fingers up to him._

 _She grinned as he licked each of her fingers, tasting her as he smiled, "You gotta give me more than that." Punk huffed, taking her out of the shower, her body latched on to his as he walked out the bathroom and over to their bed, throwing her down in the centre._

" _You're gonna have the bed all wet, Phil." She said, but with a smile on her face._

" _Oh, I know." Punk grinned, "You're gonna have it soaking." He grinned, collapsing over her, kissing all over her naked body as he travelled down her, parting her legs and-_

"AJ!"

AJ jumped in the middle of her shower, noticing her hand was down at her lower region cupping herself as she quickly shook her head and removed her hand from down below. She never thought she'd ever be doing that again, normally that was where she ended up when she was single and had no one to please her.

"Shit..." She quickly hurried out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body and running out to the door, opening it and seeing Dean standing, "Shh… Sarah is sleeping." She said. She had got pretty glued up on each person's characteristics. Dean was definitely the wild, drinking, immature one for sure.

"I was sent here by Paige to see if you were ok. Even though I tried convincing her you'd be fine." Dean said, trying to look anywhere but AJ as she stood in just a small towel, hair soaking and dripping down her back.

"I'm ok." AJ nodded, "For now, knowing that he's ok and he's out there, is enough." She said truthfully as Dean just smiled.

"Ok, well… we're all friends here, so… you know, if you need anything, if you need to talk or you're just wanting some company, we're all here for you." Dean smiled to her as she just nodded.

"Thank you" She smiled, "I really appreciate it."

"I'll uh… I'll let you get to bed or… finish your shower… whatever you were doing." Dean shook his head, "I'm sorry I interrupted."

"Oh, it's ok." AJ said, "It's nice to have people show their concern." She said truthfully as he smiled politely.

"Well I'll probably see you at breakfast then." He said as she nodded.

"See you then." AJ said.

"Goodnight." Dean waved, heading off down the corridor as AJ shut the door over.

Although still desperately wanting Punk here with her, she was so glad that in connection to him, were new friends who really were lovely and down to earth people. This disaster really was bringing everyone together.

But she still wanted nothing more than to be with Punk.

* * *

 **A/N: Punk! What a silly move. But he doesn't know. Hopefully Seth can find him. More is coming soon. REVIEW and let me know what you think please! Thanks.**


	14. Together Again

"So has Phil been ok? You said he wasn't hurt but… was he dealing with everything ok?" AJ asked, sitting with Paige in the lounge whilst Jordan and Sarah played with one another at the area set up for kids. They were getting along really well thankfully, which gave AJ and Paige a break to themselves.

Paige had told AJ the truth, suggesting to the guys that it wasn't fair to tip toe around her. She told her that Punk no doubt went off on foot, but only because he suspected she was still out there.

"As far as I could see, he was ok." Paige nodded, sipping on a warm cup of coffee, "But there's only so much guys show, right?" She shrugged as AJ just nodded.

"I can read him like a book." AJ looked down, "How he's feeling, what he's thinking, what he wants, what he doesn't want." She said, "I've never been without him for this long." She sighed.

"Hopefully Seth can find him. Maybe he hasn't gone off far." She said as AJ just groaned to herself.

"Why wouldn't he just come here?" AJ shook her head frustratedly, "Why does he think I'm still out there? Does he think I'm weak or something?" She asked, knowing now wasn't the time to be offended by his actions, but she couldn't help wonder.

"I don't know what he's thinking, honestly." Paige said, "But you'll see him soon. At least you're both safe." She said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ shook her head, "I know. I'm being ridiculous. I should just be grateful." She said.

"No, I can understand what you're saying." Paige nodded with a small smile, turning her head to keep her eye on Jordan, smiling as she seen him playing with Sarah with the toys, "They're getting on well."

"Yeah." AJ smiled as she turned to the children, "It must be hard for them. They don't really know what's going on, do they?" She sighed.

"I think that's best." Paige admitted, "I don't this to be something he remembers being so tragic." She said, "People dying, thousands injured, terrified to ever look at water again." She shook her head, "What happens if you can't find Sarah's parents?"

"I'm not sure yet." AJ shook her head, "I promised her that no matter what, I'd keep her safe, and I'd be there for her." She said, "And me and Punk spoke about having kids of our own one day but… I don't know how he'll be over me fending for a five year old little girl the past two weeks." She said.

"I think he'll be just fine." Paige laughed, "He didn't seem to me like the type to angry with cute little girls." She said as AJ laughed a little.

"I guess not." AJ smiled a little, "But I wouldn't want him to be forced into something." She shook her head, "But if it comes down to it, and she has no where else to go, I won't leave her behind." AJ shook her head, smiling over at Sarah.

* * *

"Punk! Jesus, I can't believe I actually found you!" Seth exclaimed as he ran towards Punk in the street, not really believing it.

"What are you doing here, Seth?" Punk asked with confusion, continuing to walk fast paced whilst Seth tried to keep up behind him. He was in no position to stop in his tracks.

"It's your girl." Seth said as Punk paused suddenly, "She's at the hostel with us." Seth said as Punk turned to him, "We got her hyped up, told her you were getting on the next bus, and then you never showed up. I knew you would have went off-"

"She's really there?" Punk shook his head.

"Really." Seth nodded, "She's there with a kid. Been there for around a week now." Seth said, "You gotta get on the bus that leaves tonight with me." Seth said as Punk just nodded without thought.

"And she's-she's ok? She's ok?"

"She's got a big ass bandage on her leg. Said it was pretty bad the first few days, but it's healing good and there's no infection remarkably. She's a bit on the tired side, but she looks fine, man." Seth smiled as Punk placed his hands in his hair for a moment in shock.

"I can't believe she's there." Punk shook his head, "I should have just listened to you guys, I thought she'd have still been out here-"

"None of that matters. C'mon, we have to get back to the bus." Seth said as Punk just nodded, not truly coming to his senses yet that he had actually real, live confirmation that AJ was ok, and was actually with the friends he had made on this torturous journey.

* * *

"I doubt they'll have made this bus." Dean shook his head, standing outside shivering beside AJ who stood alert, waiting on the bus to drop off the next load of people, "I don't think Seth would have found him so quickly." He said, not wanting to get AJ hopes up again.

"I know, but… I just want to be here, just incase." She said. She knew there was a good chance Punk wasn't going to be on the bus, but she still wanted to chance her luck. She really was fingertips away at this point.

Dean watched as AJ leaned forward from against the wall, looking on at the bus turning round the corner and into the car park, halting and opening it's doors as one by one men, women and children hopped off.

"Don't look so disappointed." Dean told her as the last few people got off the bus and there was still no sign of Punk or Seth, "They'll get here soon." He wrapped a reassuring arm around her as she just sighed and nodded, about to turn into him and walk away back into the hostel for another restless sleep, when she heard what sounded like a loud bark.

"That sounded like-"

She turned around, watching as four scattering paws hopped off the bus, watching him woof again whilst waggling his tail.

"Alright, alright… give me a minute." Punk stepped down off the bus, feeling Mutsy nudge him, not appreciating the cramped, long bus journey here, trotting off to the corner to do his business that he had been dancing to do on the bus for the remaining fifteen minutes of the journey.

AJ couldn't believe it. It was really him. He was really standing across from her. She didn't think she'd be so lucky to be able to say they both survived this disaster, and find one another again.

"Phil..." She muttered under her own breath, still in disbelief, her voice cracking with emotion as he spotted her standing beside Dean.

Punk didn't think it'd be possible. After all this time. Despite two weeks being so little in a bigger picture, it was extremely long, especially within the unknown circumstances of this disaster. The not knowing if the other was ok, or even alive. But now standing here, seeing her in front of him, he felt like he was about to burst into tears, but instead, he just caught her in his arms as she ran towards him, crashing her body against his as he squeezed her body tightly.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again." AJ cried quietly, pulling his t-shirt and sobbing into his shoulder, not believing this completely real comfort he was giving her. He was really here. They'd really found one another.

"I missed you so much." Punk said in a low toned voice, burying his face into her neck and shutting his eyes. He didn't think this was real. They may have lost their home. But they now could say they had one another, "You're ok?" He asked, pulling away, but she pulled him back in, not finished hugging him, not feeling like she could ever let him go at this point.

"I can't believe you're really here." She cried, pulling her head back and cupping his cheeks, his more hairy cheeks than usual. She was used to just rough stubble, but a full grown beard had grown in, in the time he'd not had access to a razor of some sort. But did she care? No. She wasn't paying attention to anything but him, and him being so close to her, so in reach.

He returned the actions and cupped her cheeks also, latching onto her lips like he had done before. The sweet lips he had longed to kiss and feel again were finally back against his own lips. He pulled her in around the waist, deepening the kiss, feeling her wet tears drip down against his cheek.

As much as AJ could have stayed intact to Punk like this for hours upon hours, not truly believing she had him in her arms again, she felt a hard nudge to her injured leg, causing her to wince against Punk's mouth and pull back, "What the-"

She looked down, watching Mutsy sit beside her feet, looking up at her, waggling his tail with excitement as Punk smiled.

"Oh, I missed you too. I did. I didn't forget you." She crouched down, rubbing the dog under his ears, kissing his nose and head, rubbing him and petting him lovingly. She couldn't believe it at all. Her boys were ok. They were both safe. They both miraculously survived this. It was now just one big nightmare.

* * *

Once Punk and AJ managed to gain some composure, they got inside the hostel and to the lounge where Punk managed to get some warm food as well as some clean clothes to change into when he went for a shower.

"I can't believe you're here." AJ whispered across to him as he smiled.

The guys had gave them some space and had gone elsewhere in the hostel to occupy themselves.

"I didn't think I'd see you again." Punk admitted, "I thought… I really thought I'd lost you." He told her truthfully. To be sat here in front of her after weeks of not knowing where she was or if she was ok, it as incredible. To have her in front of him, safe and well, really within his reach, he was still in disbelief and shock.

Mutsy lay down beside their table, a bowl of water and kibble by his side that had been given by the caterers and helpers. He was now drifting off to sleep amongst the warm chatter in the room.

"You haven't lost me." She reached her hand across to latch onto his, "I'm here." She smiled as he gripped her hand tightly.

"I had hope, and then I'd give up, and then I'd have hope again… and when I went off, I met this lady, she said she took care of you the first few days, but then she told me you headed off in the direction that I had just came from, so I headed back, and then I ran into Seth and he told me you were here-" He rambled as AJ couldn't help smile, "I still don't believe you're in front of me right now. Maybe- Maybe we're both dead. Or-"

"Shut up." AJ shook her head, "We're ok." She said, "I don't know who was keeping us safe out there, and I don't know what luck we managed to find with finding one another again, but you're here, and I'm here." She reminded him, "We're both ok."

"All I kept thinking about… every night before I fell asleep, was how I never told you, before I left that night, how much I loved you. My last words to you were, 'I'll be as quick as I can', and I couldn't stop thinking about how I never got the chance to tell you how much you meant to me, how much I loved you."

"Well, lucky for you, I can hear those words every day again. There doesn't have to be a last I love you." She shook her head.

"I love you." He smiled, "This… This whole thing scared me. And not because a damn tsunami swept me off my feet and pulled me through buildings and streets. But because I had a taste of what it was like to not be with you. Because I realised how much I need you." He shook his head.

"I need you." She cried, tears running down her cheeks, "I don't want to lose you like that again." She shook her head, "I don't want to ever think you've died on me again." She cried.

"I'm gonna make sure that doesn't happen again." He told her.

"I love you so much." She cried, "Promise me, you won't ever leave me. Not even if I ask you. Don't leave me." She cried as he stood up, taking a seat beside her as she leaned into him.

"I'm never going to leave you. I promise." He kissed the side of her head as she cried. He knew she'd still be in shock, and probably was letting reality sink in for the first time now, that their city had actually been destroyed along with their home, and they were really all they had left now.

* * *

"So, do I finally get to sleep on an actual bed again tonight?" He smiled, walking down the corridor with AJ, Mutsy strolling in front, sniffing his way along the corridor as AJ whistled him back to the room he had went by. Their room for tonight.

"And you get to have a roasting hot shower." She smiled up at him as she unlocked the room door, "With soap, shampoo, warm towels-"

"Oh, stop." Punk groaned, just thinking about being clean again was making his stomach turn. He felt so dirty and was so ready to shower the life out of his body.

Punk watched as Paige rose from the double bed in the room, smiling to Punk cheerfully as he nodded to her, giving her a friendly wink whilst his eyes zoomed by her and latched on to the small girl sleeping in the bed.

"Did we go to the wrong room?" Punk turned to AJ who stood speechless, trying to find the right words.

"I'm gonna go." Paige announced, "She's down for the night." She announced as Punk stared in confusion at the little girl hugging into a teddy bear, "I'll see you guys at breakfast in the morning." She said as both AJ and Punk nodded, letting Paige leave the room.

"So who's the little girl?" Punk turned to AJ.

"When I left Margaret's care-the woman who took care of me the first few days- I was on my way to find you, well, at least attempt to find you… I came across Sarah on the streets." She said, "She was alone, frightened, no parents or family around." She said, "I couldn't just walk by."

"You've been taking care of her all this time?" He asked as she nodded.

"I promised her that I'd look for her parents once things blew over here, and I had a better chance to ask around." AJ said, "And I also promised her that if… that if I couldn't find her parents, I wouldn't let anything happen to her." She said.

AJ watched Punk smile as he looked on at the little girl, sighing with relief that he wasn't mad about this. She didn't know why she thought he would be. Of course he wouldn't be.

"I bet her parents, wherever they are, will be praying that an amazing, kind woman like you is keeping their daughter safe." He nodded to her as she smiled, watching him walk over towards the sleeping girl.

"She's adorable." He smiled as he looked upon her.

"She's even cuter when she's awake." AJ smiled to herself, "Gets me to plete her hair, play games with her, cuddle her when I was missing you." She smiled.

"Seems like a mini you." Punk smiled, walking back over to AJ.

"It's- It's only temporary." She said quickly as Punk shook his head.

"No." Punk said, "If we can't find her parents, and she has nowhere to go…" He turned back to the little girl as she turned positions in bed sweetly, "We'll take her in." He said.

"But… are you sure?" She shook her head, not expecting the heads on attitude from him.

"She's just a kid. And… she obviously trusts you. I mean, It took me ages for me to let you touch _my_ hair." He joked as she pushed him playfully.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humour." She made a face, but then smiled, this was what she missed. She just missed her Punk. Life was incomplete without him.

"If we can't find her parents, we'll keep her safe." He nodded, "You know what it feels like to lose parents and be re-homed." He said as AJ looked up at him, not thinking about sweet little Sarah in her shoes before until now. If she and Punk did take her in, she promised she would be the alternative parent she wished she and her brother had, for Sarah.

"You're right." AJ nodded, "I promised her I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"She'll be ok with us." Punk smiled.

As much as he was shocked to see an infant little girl in the picture with them, he wasn't so cold hearted as to be angry or selfish that she was taking his spot in bed beside his girlfriend. In fact, it melted him to know AJ had found comfort in a small child all this time, and it also filled him with pride that she had taken Sarah in and took care of her in a loving way. If they couldn't find her parents, he had no problem in taking care of the little girl. He might not have known much about parenting and taking care of children, but right now, he didn't care. He had AJ by his side again, in his arms, and if a little girl came with that also, he didn't mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Together at last! Let's see what happens from now. Will they find Sarah's parents or will they take care of her? How will they adapt to life after the disaster? All coming soon! REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

Punk insisted AJ get some sleep whilst he showered. He could see she was tired from waiting around on him all day, and he wanted nothing more than for her to rest easy now.

He spent around an hour in the shower, just standing under the roasting hot water, allowing it to soak all the dirt that had been stuck to his body for the past few weeks. He supposed he'd gotten used to feeling dirty, but now that he was under the roasting hot water, he felt completely disgusted and felt no shame in smiling whilst he watched the dirt wash off him and down the drain.

His mind couldn't help wander to the fact that in the room with his girlfriend, was a small girl who'd lost her parents, and had been depending on AJ as a motherly figure this entire time. He had mixed feelings about it all. Of course he would help her, and keep his eye on her like AJ had been doing, but he had no idea about children and how to humour them.

He could sense AJ was attached to the small girl however, and it was nice to see that from his perspective. Just like he had depended on Dean and the rest of the boys, all AJ had appeared to be a five year old girl. AJ cared about her, therefore so did he. He promised he would do everything he could to help her find her parents, and if not, he and AJ could discuss what they could do for her themselves if it so happened they couldn't find her parents.

He eventually got out of the shower, putting on some clean clothes and leaving the bathroom, looking over at the bed as AJ slept on the double bed with Sarah, Mutsy lying at the bottom sprawled out.

"How did you get a space before me?" Punk put his hands on his hips and looked down at Musty who just rolled his eyes and collapsed his head back. He promised the dog he would get him a bath first thing in the morning.

"There's room." AJ said, opening one eye, having not been asleep the entire time, just resting her eyes.

"Don't be silly." Punk shook his head, "I can just throw a blanket on the floor."

"You aren't sleeping on the floor." AJ whispered, "She doesn't take up much room." AJ nodded to a sleeping Sarah, "There's space." She shuffled over, leaving a space behind her for him.

"Alright." Punk nodded, climbing into the soft bed behind AJ, a natural movement of moving his arms around her occurring, burying his head into her neck as she smiled.

"I've really missed you." She whispered. It felt so good to have him hold her again.

"I've missed you too." He kissed her neck softly, "I promise I'm gonna get us out of here, and get us to somewhere safe." He told her. Obviously this was a safe spot they were at, but not safe enough in Punk's opinion. They were still near quite a lot of destruction, and it was beginning to get extremely overcrowded. He wanted to get he and AJ to safety, and little Sarah.

"What happens if we can't find her parents?" AJ asked him quietly, looking on at Sarah as she slept peacefully.

"Then we take her with us and figure something out." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"I'm still terrified, and I don't know why." AJ admitted to him, "I-I still can't believe any of this has happened." She said, still in disbelief about the whole thing, "All our things… everything in our apartment, photographs, memories- it's all gone." She sighed.

"We can build a new home back up." He told her with promise, "We have each other. That's all that matters." He said, "It's ok to be scared. I'm still scared." He admitted.

"You never get scared." She whispered as he smiled. It was true. He never got scared. Whether it was watching a simple horror movie, or when they heard movement in their apartment that wasn't either of them or Mutsy. He was always calm and controlled.

"I know." Punk said, "But I am. The scared-est I've ever been, was waking up beside a dismantled building, looking around where water flowed the streets, coming to terms what happened and realising I didn't have you." He said, "I've never been more terrified in my entire life." He said, continuing to use low, hushed voices.

"I really thought I wouldn't see you again. It seemed impossible." She said, "And it made me think about all the things we never got to do." She sighed with teary eyes, "Marriage and kids." She said specifically, "When I found her, I guess I just… gloved on to her." She said, referring to Sarah of course.

"We can still do those things." Punk assured her, "We'll look back on this one day, and it'll just be a nightmare." He said as she nodded, wiping her tears as he kissed her cheek, "Get some sleep, baby."

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

"AJ."

AJ felt a small tap to her shoulder, her name whispered softly in her ear as she opened her eyes, looking up at Sarah kneeling up on the bed beside her, Punk still fast asleep behind her, head buried into her neck whilst Sarah looked on with confusion.

"Shh." AJ put her finger to her lips as Sarah nodded, "Let's not wake him." She said quietly, watching Sarah hop off the bed and watch as AJ untangled Punks arms from around her, throwing the duvet back over him as he hugged into the pillow and stayed fast asleep. She knew that he'd sleep for days when given such a comfy bed.

"Is he your friend?" Sarah smiled as AJ laughed.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, almost forgetting that Sarah hadn't actually seen Punk yet, "Let's get you in the bath, and then we'll go down for breakfast, ok?" She said as Sarah nodded, tip toeing away into the bathroom as AJ grabbed some clean clothes for her to change into, running the bath and helping her in.

"When we leaving here?" Sarah asked curiously, splashing in the bath whilst AJ helped her wash, leaning over the tub and keeping their quiet voices on.

"Well, as soon as we can." AJ said, "We're still gonna look for you parents, and we'll keep looking, but for the time being, you're just gonna have to stick with us." AJ smiled, "When we get out of here, we'll find a safer place to live, I promise. You… you might even have your own room." AJ smiled, not being able to help get excited. Since Punk told her last night that he'd get them out of here, she couldn't help dream of how wonderful it'd be to have their own home with little Sarah.

"Really?" Sarah smiled as AJ nodded.

"But we're still gonna keep looking for your mommy and daddy, I promise." AJ said.

"Ok, but if you find them can I still come visit?" She turned to AJ, "Mommy doesn't do my pletes as good as you, and I don't have my own room in my house." She said as AJ shook her head with confusion.

"Why don't you have your own room?" AJ asked.

"Mommy says it's because there are no more jobs for her, and daddy is trying his best." Sarah shrugged without knowing the significance, "Sometimes I sleep beside them, other times daddy will sleep on the couch and I'll sleep with mommy." She said as AJ just nodded, not really knowing what else to say.

"Well, we're gonna keep looking, but if we can't come across them, we're not going to leave you behind, ok? I promise." She said as Sarah smiled.

* * *

AJ eventually took Sarah down for some breakfast whilst Punk continued to sleep on. Luckily enough, Seth and Paige were downstairs with Jordan and told AJ they'd keep an eye on Sarah if she wanted to go have a shower or talk with Punk. She gladly accepted the offer and headed back to the room where Punk had just woke up and was prancing around the room with just a towel around his waist.

"Hey, did you pick up boxers for me yesterday when we came to the room? I can't find them anywhere." He said as AJ smiled to herself. Man, was she grateful to have him with her again.

"I don't know, maybe you'll just have to go commando." She grinned as he laughed.

"That's not funny." He said, but laughing lightly, "C'mon, I'm starving, and I wanna meet Sarah." He said eagerly.

"They're over by the window with my things." She pointed as he headed over and reached for the boxers that were under the clothes she had, watching the towel drop with a grin and the boxers slide up his legs, sitting comfortably around him.

"Don't tell me you rushed all the way up here because you felt needy." He laughed, turning around to see her staring at him deeply.

"I haven't seen you in two weeks, Phil. I thought you were dead. Do you judge me?" She asked as he smiled.

"Of course I don't." He walked towards her, "I feel exactly the same, but-" He never got to finish his sentence as she wrapped her arms around his neck, locking her lips against his as she groaned against them, deepening the kiss as much as she could, feeling him grab hold of her waist and suddenly lift her up, taking her over to the bed and placing her down in the centre.

Whatever valid and probably good excuse he had no longer mattered, he remembered the passion and he longed for her just as much now. He wasn't holding back. He couldn't wait to feel her again and hold her whilst she shivered and shook.

"Oh God, I've missed you." She hissed, feeling his lips trail down her neck, lifting her t-shirt up and pushing her bra down, squeezing her breasts whilst he continued to nip and tease her neck. He'd missed making her feel good like this. It might have just been two weeks they'd been parted, but it'd been two very busy, chaotic weeks of uncertainty and fear. To be in one another's arms again was everything.

He recklessly pulled down her shorts and panties, palming her whilst pressing kisses at the side of her mouth to let her moan and gasp as much as she wanted, he wanted to hear her.

"Oh, baby… yes… Fuck!" She exclaimed, "I need you." She said in a serious tone, gripping his shoulders as he quickly shimmied his boxers down, not all the way, but enough to free his hardened length, running it up and down her wet slit to make sure she was ready.

He had no time to unclasp her bra that was round her upper waist, all he wanted was to be inside her again, to really thank himself lucky that he had been reunited with his soul mate again.

He entered her in one slick thrust, burying himself to the hilt as she gasped harshly.

"Oh, yes!" She moaned, "Oh, Phil." She moaned as he began moving inside her, wasting no time in quickening his thrusts the way he knew she liked it.

"Shit, April… you feel amazing." He groaned in her ear as he leaned into her neck, peppering her with wet, hot kisses all the while he thrust into her, satisfying her the way she was frightened she may never feel again.

"Oh, keep going… harder… f-faster!" She moaned, clawing at his back with her nails whilst he pumped into her harder and faster like she asked, pressing kisses up her jaw and to her lips where she deepened the kiss and gave him all access.

"Fuck, Oh-Oh I'm close-" She moaned against his lips as they fell apart, her head rolling back on the bed, arching completely up as she felt herself get closer and closer to her orgasm.

"Shit, April… you're so tight." He groaned in her ear, taking it upon himself suddenly to flip them over, pulling out of her as she got extremely mad.

"What are you-" She opened her eyes and came to her senses, suddenly feeling him spin her over with him, switching positions as she was now on top and he was beneath her, "Oh." She smiled, "Ok." She whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss on his lips, feeling him enter her and thrust up into her as she met the thrusts on the way down.

He unclasped her bra that was around her waist whilst she leaned down to kiss him, feeling him thrust up into her much harder than before, positioned perfectly to hit against her g-spot that was surely going to send her wild in his arms.

"Oh, God yes! Oh, fuck." She moaned, "Oh, that's it-"

"Yeah?" Punk chuckled a little, "You like that, baby girl?" He asked, squeezing her ass a little whilst thrusting up into her.

"Oh, God I'm gonna-"

"Let it all go, baby. Let yourself go." Punk whispered, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing the room as he continued to thrust harder and harder into her, feeling her collapse over him and moan loudly as she rode out that high, her whole body shaking.

"Oh my god." She whispered in pant in his ear, her breathing harsh as he still continued to thrust up into her for his own release, finally reaching it and spilling himself inside her.

"Fuck!" He groaned whilst he cummed inside her, his own breathing harsh as he tried to get it back to it's normal pace.

"I feel so much better." AJ said as he chuckled.

"Is that right?" Punk laughed as she rolled off him to lay beside him on the bed, "All I've done is worked up an even bigger appetite." He teased as she smiled.

"An appetite?" She grinned, "I think I might be able to help you out there." She looked up at him as he laughed.

"I almost forgot." Punk said as she smirked, watching Punk lean over her, kissing down her body and parting her legs as he began immediately licking and teasing her swollen hot pussy, eating her like it was his last meal, sacrificing breath for her as he never parted contact.

"Oh, shit baby, you're gonna make me cum again." She grinned, rolling her head back and teasing her own breasts with her hands whilst he continued to kiss, nip, lick and tease her, lapping up all her juices whilst keeping her legs parted.

"Good." Punk hissed, looking up at her as he replaced his tongue with his fingers, massaging her clit, "I need you wet so I can fuck you again." He said as she laughed with a grin.

"And I was the needy one?" She tested, looking down at him as he just smirked, closing his mouth back over her pussy as she grabbed his hair, pushing his head further into her and thrusting herself into his face more, not being able to get enough.

"I will never get enough of you." He moaned, kissing back up her body to find her lips again, pressing a deep kiss against her whilst he found her entrance again, not being able to help want more, his length had hardened again at the sight of her moaning under the work of his tongue, he felt like he could go for round two easily, and he knew she definitely could.

"Oh, I missed this." AJ moaned, feeling him slip inside her again, clutching his shoulders as he began to thrust into her again, not being able to help feel grateful that he could make love to his girlfriend again, and there wasn't that uncertainty between them anymore when they were parted. They were here with one another. Together again. One.

* * *

"When do you suppose we can get out of here?" Paige asked, facing Seth down in the lounge as they kept an eye on Jordan and Sarah who were over in the corner playing with some toys.

"I don't know. As soon as I can figure out somewhere that we can go." Seth admitted as he spotted Punk and AJ come through the doors, after three hours of waiting on them.

"You lazy git." Seth shook his head but with a chuckle, "You just woke up, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Punk lied, "Lay off, alright. I haven't slept properly in two weeks." He argued, taking a seat, his eyes catching over to Jordan and Sarah, smiling at them playing together, "That's good they both have each other to play with." Punk said whilst AJ took a seat across from him.

"Yeah." Paige agreed, "They get on really well." She nodded, "Have you talked to Sarah yet?" She asked as Punk shook his head.

"I was planning to now, but if she's playing, I mean-"

"I can go get her." AJ said, quickly leaving the table and getting Sarah as well as Jordan, it was around lunch time anyway, and they were due a sandwich and some juice.

Punk watched Sarah take AJ's hand, skipping alongside her as they got to the table. AJ took a seat across from Punk whilst Sarah sat beside AJ, looking across at him with a dreamy smile as he laughed.

"You must be Sarah, am I right?" He smiled to her as she shied away beside AJ but kept her eyes on him, "Well I'm Phil, but you can just call me Punk." He said.

"He has nice eyes." Sarah whispered to AJ as Punk heard and laughed lightly whilst AJ smiled.

"He does, doesn't he?" AJ agreed with a smile, "I think Punk's going to get a sandwich, do you wanna go with him and see what you want for lunch?" She asked as Punk gulped, never knowing that this was the plan.

"Ok." Sarah nodded, jumping down from the chair and waiting on Punk coming around the table. She latched onto his hand quickly as Punk panicked with uncertainty, having no idea what to do, but with a reassuring nod from AJ, and her pointing to the catering section of the lounge, he put one and one together and headed on down with Sarah skipping beside. He supposed it wasn't that hard, she was a charming little girl who was easily pleased.

AJ smiled as she watched, looking at Sarah as she asked Punk questioned that he happily answered back to, noticing he was making her laugh already. Oh how she couldn't wait to bore his child and have one of their own. But for now, their focus was keeping Sarah safe, and finding a way to safety, away from this nightmare.

* * *

 **A/N: Will they find Sarah's parents? Will they get a new home and build everything back up from the start? How will the disaster affect them on a mental level? Will the friends keep in touch? All coming soon. REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait in chapter, will be continuing on with this story now. Drop your reviews and let me know what you think. Estimate what you think will happen, anything, I just love reading what you guys have to say. Thanks for the support so far. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **New Home**

* * *

"So here's the good news..." Punk began as he walked into the room he had been living off with AJ and Sarah for the past week since he arrived and was reunited with AJ, "There's a bus, taking people to the airport in a few days. With some smart thinking, I can access money from the savings account I have, as long as I try and remember what I set the damn pin as." He said, looking over at AJ sitting up in bed whilst Sarah lay beside watching TV.

"I didn't know you had a savings account." AJ remarked, stroking Sarah's hair as the infant girl refused to give in to her own tiredness.

"I started it up when I got my first job. Not sure what I was saving for, still don't, but since I can't get anything from my credit card, it's the closest thing I have to a plan." He said as she just nodded with a smile.

"And the bad news?" She feared to ask.

"Still no sign." Punk eyed her closely whilst turning to Sarah as AJ nodded.

They'd both been asking around recently about Sarah's parents, if anyone had came in contact with a mother or a father asking around for a child, or even if someone here knew Sarah and could tell them what her parents looked like, because the description Sarah gave was extremely vague.

"What do we do?" AJ asked, "Do we… keep looking and get on that bus? Or do we keep looking and stay?" She asked.

"We need to get on that bus." Punk said, "We need out of here. The place is overcrowding, and it still feels like this nightmare is dragging on." Punk admitted to her as she nodded, "I don't know if the chances are getting more slim every day, of us finding her parents." Punk said quietly as AJ sighed.

"Do you think she'll be ok coming with us? I mean… we are strangers to her." AJ said.

"She'll be ok." Punk nodded as Sarah looked up.

"Are you talking about me?" She asked as Punk laughed.

"Busted." He said, making his way over and sitting at the edge of the bed where she lay under the covers, "Hey, what'd you say we go on a plane, and we get out of here, and we find somewhere nice to live?" He nudged her as she smiled.

"Mutsy too?" Sarah smiled, having grown attached to the dog over the past week. She'd always begged her parents for a pet, but they always told her they couldn't afford it, and she never really knew what that meant.

"Well we can't leave Mutsy here." Punk said, turning to the dog who lay at the bottom of the bed snoring, "Listen sweetheart…" He said seriously, "I've been looking and trying my best, and I just… I haven't came across your mom or dad yet, and I don't think they're here." Punk said as Sarah huffed dramatically. Although AJ and Punk were very sweet and kind to her, and she did feel safe with them, she of course missed her blood family more than anything, and she was being ever so brave.

"Will I not see them again?" Sarah asked with a petted lip as AJ frowned.

"I don't know." Punk said honestly, "But just because we're gonna leave this place doesn't mean we'll give up. I'll- I'll put up flyers, I'll make a website and post things online, I'll do whatever I can to see if your parents notice." He said, "But if they don't, me and AJ… we'll take care of you, and we'll keep you safe." He said, "Promise." He smiled.

"AJ said I could get my own bedroom, will I?" She asked, "Because I'd like it pink, and with fairies on the bed covers." She smiled, folding her legs in a basket and sitting up.

"I think I could work something out." Punk smiled, flicking her chin playfully as he laughed.

She was a sweet little thing, and she didn't deserve to be left parentless, but he promised he'd keep her safe and make sure she had a roof over her head, whether it was forever or just temporary.

* * *

"Do you guys really have to go?" Paige sighed, hauling Jordan up into her arms as Punk and AJ got ready to leave to the airport a few days later with Sarah who was supporting a small backpack that the hostel had gave to her to fill with some colouring books, fiction books, snacks and other things to occupy her.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "This place is getting real busy, and I feel like… other people need the room more than we do." He said, "Don't worry though, we'll speak again. We won't fall out of touch, I promise." He said.

"Ok, well be safe. And keep her safe." Paige said, looking over to Sarah who stood with AJ who was loading her own bag onto the bus, a bigger one with clothes the hostel had gave them, as well as some toiletries.

"I will." Punk smiled.

"When will I see you again, Punk?" Jordan asked as Punk smiled.

"Soon, buddy. Sooner than you think." He smiled, "You take care of your ol' mom and dad, alright?" He smiled as Jordan laughed.

"Safe trip, buddy." Dean came into scene with the rest of the boys, "I'm sure we'll all be in touch soon enough. I don't think we're all staying here much longer, either." He admitted.

"We will be." Punk said as AJ walked over to join Punk and saying goodbye to their new found friends on this tragic journey. Sarah joined in and copied Punk and AJ, not denying that it felt good to be leaving and going on an adventure as it seemed. She had a tight hold of Mutsy's lead that was more or less a rope, and was enjoying looking after him.

It was goodbye for just now, as Punk said. They'd see each other again. Sooner rather than later.

* * *

 _Eight weeks later…_

"I wanna see, I wanna see." Sarah jumped up and down outside her room door as Punk and AJ laughed behind her.

"Alright, alright." Punk matched her squeaky excited voice, "Open it up." He smiled, watching her little hand reach for the handle, opening the room door up as she gasped and ran into the room. It was everything she'd dreamed of and more.

The walls were light pink, her bed covers and curtains were covered in fairies like requested, her closet sat in the corner with some new clothes she had gathered of the weeks of being in her new home, there was a small bookshelf over in the corner to hold all her favourite books she had also gathered over the past few weeks, and of course there were other essentials around the room that made her excited too.

"The fairies!" She jumped up on the bed and looked down at the covers with a smile.

"So you like it?" Punk asked, he and AJ walking into the room, having been working round the clock to finish the room without Sarah seeing it, "Because if you don't, I mean… I can just take it all back and-"

"No!" She squeaked, jumping off the bed, "I love it, I love it." She rushed to him with excitement, hugging round his legs as he smiled. It was very clear to see she was a girl that wasn't used to being given things like this.

"Good." Punk smiled, turning to AJ who had teary eyes, frowning suddenly, "Hey, kid. Why don't you go wash your hands, I'll be heading out to get dinner soon." He said as she nodded, rushing away out of the room and into the bathroom, "Hey, you ok?" Punk asked AJ who quickly dried her few tears she had let go.

"I'm fine." AJ insisted.

"Why are you upset?" He asked.

"I'm not upset." AJ shook her head, "It's just really nice to see her happy, and give her something she really wanted. Something she never had before." She said as Punk just smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Punk smiled, "At least now, she doesn't have to sleep in with us." He smirked, pulling her in by the waist as she smiled.

"And of course you're ecstatic about that." AJ grinned as he nodded.

"You're damn right I am." He smiled.

"I've washed my hands!" Sarah ran back into the room with a smile, still gazing around and not believing it was really her room. It really was wonderful to see her so in love with it.

"Ok." AJ smiled, "You hungry for pizza?" She asked as Sarah nodded.

"Alright then." Punk nodded, "I won't be long." Punk told them, kissing AJ's cheek, Sarah smiling with her hands behind her back. It was nice to be around a couple who loved one another. She wasn't used to her parents being happy like this together, and it really did have an impact on her.

* * *

"I'm not gonna lie, every time I go out for pizza now, I do sort of… shit myself." Punk admitted as AJ laughed a little, both of them sitting at the table in the kitchen. Sarah had finished her pizza and went off into the living room to watch TV before her bath.

"I don't blame you." She admitted, of course remembering that before the tsunami, that's where Punk was headed off to, to get them pizza for dinner.

"I can't believe it's nearly been three months since it happened." He shook his head with amazement.

"They seem to really be getting control of the city now. It was on the news last night." She told him, "I mean, stuff like that though… takes years to come back from it, right?" She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk said, "Definitely."

"But I think Sarah likes it here." She said.

They'd managed to find themselves a sweet little house in San Diego. Punk had dipped into his savings account, but had now also managed to retrieve all his bank accounts and cards after taking a trip to the bank when they got here, where a sweet lady helped him out.

The next thing they had to do, was look for jobs. There was a local gym that Punk had been eyeing up close by, but AJ wasn't sure what to do or where to go. She wasn't all that keen on working at the store she used to. She looked at this as a clean start, to dip into something different, even if it wasn't that exciting.

"Yeah, she definitely does." Punk said, "Once I get a job, I'll get a laptop, you can help me make a website to put it out there that she's safe but still looking for her parents." He said as she just looked down.

"What if I-" She began but paused and shook her head.

"What?" Punk said.

"What if I told you that… that I didn't want to look for her parents anymore." She said, "We can give her a steady home, she… Phil, she never even had her own room when she was with her parents." AJ said.

"She is someone else's daughter, April." Punk reminded her, "We can't just keep her and not say anything she's not… she's not a lost dog or object. She's a little girl."

"A little girl that we're keeping safe and happy." AJ said, "I love watching you with her, and I love… I love feeling like a family." She said.

"She's not ours though." Punk said.

"Yet we treat her like she is." AJ said, "What I'm saying right now isn't crazy, Phil." She said, "I just… I don't want to see her go. Not when she's so happy here. And she's young enough where she can… she can learn to understand that this is where she stays now. Here. With us."

"I don't know, April. Are you sure you wanna commit to something like that?" He asked her as she leaned back on the chair.

"I want to give her a good home. That's all I want. You seen her face tonight when she seen her room. She doesn't take things for granted." AJ said.

"I know." Punk said, not really knowing what to say. He could say that AJ was enjoying playing the motherly figure she was shaping up to be for Sarah, and he enjoyed watching it. He actually didn't mind playing dad either, but he was aware that out there somewhere, maybe, were Sarah's real parents, and oh how they were probably going out their minds. It didn't feel right to just sit and do nothing.

"And I mean… what if her parents are dead?" She asked, "Which probably they are. If they weren't at that hostel, and I never came across anyone on the streets, then where the hell are they?" AJ questioned.

"I just think we should slow down and think about it." Punk said, "I mean this is a big thing. Taking her in… adopting her. It's not something you can change your mind about in a few years time."

"I won't." AJ said horrified that he would think that, "I love that little girl." She said, "And I want what is best for her." She said.

"I know you do, baby." Punk said, taking her hand, "But I think we should think about it." He told her as she just nodded.

"Is it not what you want? Is that the problem?" She asked him as he shook his head.

"I'm not saying it's not what I want. I love taking care of her, and it is nice to feel like a family, all three of us." Punk said, "But I think it's a really big decision, not something we can decide over a conversation at dinner." He said as she smiled a little.

"I know." AJ said, "I just wanted to let you know." She told him, "I just think she's better here with us. You see how happy she is." She smiled.

"I know. And I love it." Punk said, "But let's just think about, huh? You might change your mind, or… what if one day her parents come to find her, and we have to let her go after getting used to raising her and loving her?" Punk asked, "Think about how hard that would be."

"I know. That's what I was worried about, I guess." She admitted, "But I don't know, Phil. I don't think her parents are coming for her." She said.

"We'll see." Punk said, "We can think about it." He told her, leaning over and stroking her cheek, "For the time being, we need to find jobs." He said, standing up and clearing the pizza box from the table, "Ice-cream?" He asked as she nodded with a smile, already knowing Sarah would have a bowl willingly.

"Well I thought you were looking at that gym near by?" She asked as he nodded.

"I am." Punk said, scooping the ice cream into three seperate bowls at the kitchen counter, "But… what about you? I thought you were rethinking everything." He said.

"God, I just don't know what to do. I mean, I know I have to do something." She sighed, watching Mutsy walk into the kitchen for a drink over in the corner where his bowls were, "I'm trying to think of something I love, and seeing if there is a job out there that will suit it." She said.

"Sarah!" Punk shouted for Sarah to come have her ice-cream, "So what is it you love that you're thinking about?" He grinned over to her whilst Sarah trailed into the kitchen, "You wanna eat it in here or the living room?" Punk asked her.

"I'm still watching my programme." She said as he nodded, handing her the bowl.

"Ok, well don't spill it, and don't feed any of it to Mutsy." He said, knowing she had a habit to do that, playfully rubbing the top of her head as she headed back into the living room, holding her bowl of ice-cream carefully so not to spill it.

"Well I love dogs, comics, food-"

"Why don't you start your own business." He shrugged, handing her the bowl of ice-cream and sitting back down across from her.

"I don't think I have the qualifications for any of that." She said timidly.

"Bullshit, April. You done well in school." He recalled, "What about opening up a store on the high street? A pet shelter? Comic book shop? Cafe? I don't know. You always said you'd love to be your own boss." He said.

"I don't know if I'd know what I was doing. What do I know about running a business?" She said.

"You'll learn as you go, and I can help. Not that I'll know anymore than what you will." He said.

"I don't know." She said, "Maybe I should just get a lowkey job right away, so I can start getting paid again." She said.

"Don't worry about money, I'm bound to get the job at the gym." He said, "Think about it… do what you want to do." He said.

"I will." AJ smiled, "Looks like I have a lot to think about." She joked as he smiled.

"Well, at least we're safe out here." Punk said.

"I'm safe anywhere with you." She told him, "You want an ice-cream kiss?" She asked.

"Go on." He nodded, watching her lean forward, pressing her cold lips against his as he smiled against them, watching her pull back and smile.


	17. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

"When do you start?" AJ asked Punk with a large smile.

"Next week." Punk said, after just being confirmed about starting the job at the gym. It wasn't like he was walking into a new environment. He couldn't wait to start working again, which he never thought he would admit.

"That's wonderful." AJ smiled, "Well come with me." She took his hand and pulled him out to the kitchen where their new bought laptop was with tones of paper scrunched up around the table.

"You've been busy." Punk laughed a little.

"Look at this place that's too let." She pointed to the laptop screen, "And I've looked around, there doesn't seem to be any other dog shelters around here, which would probably make it busy-"

"You're thinking about your own business?" He smiled as she nodded.

"You're right. I do want to be own boss." She said, "And this is perfect." She said, "I still have money from my parents, a lot of money." She said as he folded his arms, never being aware of that, "I mean… I was always saving it for our wedding or children, but… I think my mom and dad would be ok with me using it for this." She said.

"It's your decision. I'll back you in whatever it is you want to do, you know that. But I think this will be good for you." He smiled as she nodded.

"It's really spacious. Look." She sat down and slid the laptop along a little, scrolling through the images and the building she had been looking at, "And it's literally ten minutes away which means I don't have to worry about a car or anything like that." She said, "And with Sarah, she can come with me and help me out, because I know she can't go to work with you, and she'll have to go somewhere. Before she starts school anyway." She said as Punk smiled.

"I think it's great, April." Punk said, "I do. And I'll be there to help you get the place up and running." Punk told her as she smiled gratefully.

"I can't believe I'm really going to do this." She said. It was such a big deal to her. She didn't think she'd have the courage to do something like this, but here she was, planning it all out with a clear mind.

* * *

"Mmm… baby, come back to bed." AJ moaned through the night, feeling Punk leave her body in bed, not liking the feeling of emptiness beside her.

"I'm just getting a drink." He whispered, "Go back to bed." He told her as she was already falling back asleep.

He tiptoed out their room and shut the door behind him, heading down the hall and downstairs into the kitchen.

He sat down at the kitchen table and opened up the laptop, clicking on a new tab and figuring out how he could make up his own website…

* * *

"I can't think of a name, can you think of anything?" AJ asked the next day, out at the park before the sun went down with Punk and Sarah. Of course Sarah was over playing on the swings and the other park equipment, which gave Punk and AJ some time to relax in the cool breeze.

"I don't know." Punk said truthfully, talking about what AJ could name the shelter she was opening. He was very proud of her for playing to the beat of her own drum. He knew she'd make this very successful and he was so excited to see her do something for her for once.

"Nothing too corny." She said, "But then nothing forgettable." She said, "Oh God, I just don't know." She ran her hand through her hair.

"And this is only you deciding on a name." Punk laughed her stress, "What happens when you actually have a pet shelter to run?" He said as she made a face.

"I'll be fine." AJ assured him, "At least I think." She laughed, "I know you'll be bending over backwards to help me, baby." She smiled up at him as he laughed.

"Is that right?" Punk asked her, playing with her hair as she nodded.

"Mhm." AJ nodded, turning back round to keep an eye on Sarah, resting her head on Punk's shoulder whilst locking her arm around his, "Look at her little face." AJ smiled as she watched Sarah with fascination, swinging from the monkey bars, jumping down and running over to the chute, climbing carefully up the stairs and sliding down with excitement on her face.

"She's a good kid." Punk smiled, "But-"

"But you still want to put it out there that we have her?" She turned to him, "She's so happy here." She frowned with sadness.

"I feel like we'd be taking someone's child, April." Punk said honestly, "Say we… say we had a kid Sarah's age, and she was out there with a couple and they decided they'd just hide her and pretend she was theirs." Punk said, "How do you think we'd feel?" He asked her as she sighed, "We'd go out of our minds."

"But I think we can give her things her parents can't."

"That's not an excuse." Punk shook his head, "I've-I've made a website." He told her as she broke away from him and sat up straight, "I made it last night. It's reaching a lot of people, but so far I've not came across her parents."

"Why would you do that? We never discussed-"

"Because it's the right thing to do." Punk said, "I know you love her, I know you've became attached to her… I have to, but she is not our daughter, she is somebody else's, somebody who might be out there looking for her." Punk said, "I'm saving you a lot of pain here." He said, "Would you rather her parents find her now? Or in ten years time where we do treat her like our daughter? And she has became used to living with us?" He said.

"I just want her to be happy."

"If her parent's never made her happy, I'm sure Sarah would tell us. She's a vocal little girl." Punk smiled as AJ laughed and nodded.

"She is." She agreed and turned to Sarah, "I just never thought… I could be attached to someone so small… to a child." She shook her head.

"I get it." Punk nodded, "It'll be hard if we have to say goodbye to her, but she can always visit us if she likes. If her parents are half decent people they'll allow her to see the man and woman who kept her safe all these months." Punk said.

"And what if they aren't half decent?" She asked, "They sound like they do all they can for her, but… it sounds like they live in real poverty. What if they take her and end up on the streets, when she could have been with us, in her room that she loves so much." She sighed.

"At a time like this, the government will be helping those in need following the tsunami." Punk said.

"I'll miss her if she goes." AJ said, "Really miss her."

"I know you will." Punk said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "I'll miss her too." He said sincerely, kissing the side of her head. He just wanted AJ to be prepared. It may come down to it that they didn't have to say goodbye to Sarah, and her parents unfortunately passed on from the disaster, but he wasn't so sure, he just had a feeling that they were going to get a visit anytime now from her parents.

* * *

"Mmm… just like that, baby. You feel so good inside me." AJ moaned, wrapping her legs around Punk as he pounded into her in the centre of their bed, both naked and in the comforts of each others arms. It felt good to be able to be intimate like this again, the way they always were.

"Fuck." Punk groaned, slamming himself into her hard and fast, just like he knew she loved, pausing and turning the strokes to a slower speed, enjoying teasing her as he slowly thrust in and out of her.

"Baby, no… faster…" AJ clutched his shoulders, moving her hands down his body to his lower back, trying to press him into her as he smirked. He would never have guessed her to become this wild little thing when it came to the bedroom, but he supposed it was only because they knew one another, and were one hundred percent comfortable.

"Alright, alright… Don't get your panties in a twist." He said, leaning down and kissing her neck as he sped up his thrusts again as she smiled to herself.

"What panties?" She chuckled, suddenly gasping as he began hitting hard off her g-spot, peppering her neck with kisses, making her lose control as she was ready to let go, not for the first time tonight, he'd already warmed her up and had her on top where she reached her peak, but he was still working towards his.

"Shit, you're so tight. So fuckin' tight." He muttered, still in disbelief sometimes, reaching his hand down between them as he began massaging her clit rapidly, knowing it was enough to set her off once again.

"Oh, fuck! Yes… Oh, Phil." She moaned, wrapping her arms around him whilst scratching her nails down his back, feeling herself reach her orgasm, losing all senses and control, rocking her head back in sync of her eyes rolling back under her closed lids. Only he could ever make her feel that way.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum." Punk moaned, "Fuck." He groaned, feeling himself reach his peak, spilling himself inside her as he collapsed over her body, resting his head on her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath, his body still ticking as his length stayed pulsing inside her.

It wasn't long until they wound up settling back down in bed, AJ curled into Punk as the sheets covered their naked bodies. It was always a wonderful thing, in AJ's opinion: cuddling.

"You know I could just like here like this forever with you, right?" AJ smiled up at him as he nodded.

"I know." He said, "But if we stay here forever, that means we won't get to do all the things that you want to do." He said.

"And what are those things?" AJ asked him.

"Finish of your travelling. Get married. Have a baby." He said as she smiled, but then paused.

"You want that too, don't you?" She asked him.

"I want whatever you want-"

"Phil." She tutted, "I'm serious, is it what you want?" She asked, looking up at him, his silence panicking her as she sat up quickly, clutching the sheets to her body.

"April, baby… of course it's what I want." He propped his head up on to the palm of his hand, "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said as she turned to him with a small smile.

"Then why do you look so puzzled." She shook her head, lying back down on her back as he continued to lay on his side.

"Because I'm not sure if I'll be good at this husband and dad thing. I know everyone does it, and with Sarah… I know it's different, but we've really bonded." He admitted, "I just don't wanna disappoint you."

"You won't disappoint me, stop being so stupid." She tutted.

"Well, I'll try my hardest not to." He smiled playfully.

"I love you." She tapped his chest with a smile, "I still… thank myself lucky every day that I'm with you. I mean, we could have never found each other, or one of us could have died or…" She shook her head, "I'm just really happy you're here." She said, "And I can't lose you. That's all that disaster taught me."

"Seems like someone was looking out for us, huh?" Punk smiled, "Don't worry. Nightmare is over." He reminded her, "It's time to get back to normality." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"I love you." He smiled, pressing a kiss on her cheek as she rolled into him, feeling his arms wrap around her. Falling asleep to those three words and the presence of his warm body holding her in against him was all she ever asked for.

* * *

"We read this one a few nights ago." AJ examined the book Sarah had placed in her hands before bedtime the next night. She'd had her bath and was in sleepy mode, ready to fall asleep, but not without a story. Punk was downstairs helping AJ out with some emails regarding the new business she wanted to start with her own pet shelter.

"But I want you to read it again." Sarah said, jumping onto her bed and snuggling down under the covers whilst AJ sat at the edge.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "Alright… A rabbit's tale." She introduced and turned over to the first page, "Mr and Mrs Rabbit were out one morning-"

Meanwhile downstairs, Punk was sitting at the kitchen table looking at the laptop that he knew very little about working, and was trying to email a few people that AJ had asked to meet with to buy the store that was up to let in the high street. Since he'd read to Sarah last night, he let jump on in whilst he helped her out with the business she was starting from scratch. He was more than happy to help.

He was in the middle of trying to figure out how to send the damn thing, when he heard the doorbell ring. Knowing AJ was busy upstairs with Sarah, he got up from the kitchen table and trailed through the living room, reaching the front door and opening it up as he seen a woman standing with her hands clasped.

"Can I help you?" Punk asked.

"Is it you? Do you have my daughter?" The woman asked as Punk gulped, "Is Sarah here?"

* * *

 **A/N: Wonder what will happen? Will AJ be able to let Sarah go. Will Sarah want to leave Punk and AJ? All coming in the next chapter. Stay tuned and review!**


	18. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

* * *

"You're Sarah's mother?" Punk questioned, looking on at the young woman nodding, tattered clothes on her that looked too big for her, a backpack strapped to her shoulders as she looked like she had been travelling to get here.

"Yes." She nodded, "I seen your website. I couldn't it. I didn't think someone would have found her." She said in disbelief, "Can I see her?" She asked as Punk just nodded slowly. He couldn't believe her mother had really shown up, and this quick also.

"She's just gone to bed." Punk said, letting the woman into the house, "My girlfriend is upstairs with her right now. I don't think it'd be a good idea to wake her up." He said, "Can I ask what your name is?" He asked, leading her into the living room as she followed.

"Tanya." She said, "Has she missed me?" She asked in desperation as Punk just nodded.

"She's been brave." Punk admitted, "But yeah, she's missed you." He told her.

"Thank you." Tanya said, "Thank you so much. For-For taking care of her and keeping her safe. You're good people." She said as Punk just smiled. He couldn't help but think how devastated AJ was going to be when she got downstairs and realised their time with Sarah was now up…

"Phil, have you seen Sarah's bear? She's not going to sleep without it-" AJ paused as she stood in the living room, looking across at the young woman, maybe her age or younger, standing holding her back-pack.

"April, this is Tanya. Sarah's mom." Punk said as AJ just nodded slowly. And so everything came crashing down now. The life she was beginning to mould into and love, was now breaking apart.

"April?" Tanya said, "I thought it said AJ on the website you made." Tanya shook her head.

"My uh… my nickname is AJ." AJ said, "Are you here to take Sarah just now? Do you have a place to go?" AJ asked. She refused to let Sarah go if it meant she would end up on the streets with her mom.

"I'm going to my mom's." Tanya said, "We sort of, fell out a while back before Sarah was born, but I contacted her when I got to my feet after the disaster, and she told me she was more than happy to let me stay with her, and of course Sarah." Tanya said.

"Good." AJ nodded, turning to Punk who looked speechless. What could he say to this woman? Sarah was her daughter. They couldn't justify keeping her or asking for just some more time. It was time to say goodbye.

"I know you said she's sleeping… or she's falling asleep." Tanya looked from AJ to Punk, "But I really need to keep moving if I want to get to my mom's by tomorrow night." She said.

"What about her dad?" AJ asked.

"I haven't came across him yet." Tanya frowned.

"Better just to stay put at this point." Punk nodded.

"That's why I want to get to my mom's with Sarah. So we can be stable some where for the time being." She said.

"We've- We've taken care of Sarah for the past few months. It's going to be much more than just a quick goodbye." AJ said as Tanya just nodded.

"My daughter is really weary of strangers… so for her to trust you guys really means something. I hope you know that." Tanya said.

"She's been really brave." Punk said, turning to AJ who he noticed was frowning, looking at the ground, "Hasn't she?"

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Really brave." She said, turning to Punk who nodded upwards. AJ just nodded. She supposed this was going to happen eventually.

"Listen, while we… go get Sarah and say our goodbyes." Punk gulped, "Make yourself at home, help yourself to the kitchen, take some things for the travel. Sarah really loves the juice boxes we have for her." He added as Tanya just smiled.

"Thank you." Tanya said as Punk and AJ both left the living room and headed upstairs without a word to one another, until they approached Sarah's room.

"I don't want to say goodbye, Phil." AJ turned to Punk who just frowned.

"Neither do I." Punk said, "But… we always knew this was a possibility. Her mom seems kind, and sweet. And there you have it, she's got a stable place to take Sarah to, which was what you were worried about." He said, "And we can always ask to see her every now and then." He said.

"Won't be the same as her living with us though, will it?" She asked.

"We'll manage." Punk nodded, kissing her head and opening Sarah's room door, where she was sitting on her bed, still waiting for her teddy bear she had sent AJ to get.

"Did you find my bear?" She huffed, getting real sleepy, but refusing to give in without the comfort of the bear she had grown to love, just like she had with her entire new home, and new foster parents, if that's what you'd class them as. She definitely did anyway.

"He's downstairs." AJ smiled.

"Why didn't you bring him up?" Sarah sighed.

"Well, because..." AJ began, "Well, baby… your mom is here." She crouched down beside her bed, "Your mom is here and she's going to… she's going to take you, and look after you now." She said as Sarah frowned to their surprise.

"I can't live here no more?" She asked, "But what about my room?" She asked, "I can't take it with me." She said childishly with a sob.

"Oh, no… don't cry." AJ cupped her cheeks. If she started crying it would set her off, "It's ok. Because you can always come visit us. Right?" AJ turned around to Punk who stood behind, quietly frowning on the inside at the thought of saying goodbye to Sarah.

"Anytime you want." Punk told her.

"I'll miss Mutsy." Sarah cried, "Can he come with me?" She asked as AJ frowned.

"I think Mutsy likes his home here." AJ said, "But when you visit, I promise you can take him out walks, we can take him to the beach and give him an ice-cream cone." She smiled, "You'll see us again, Sarah." She said.

"Will my room stay here?" Sarah asked as AJ dried her tears with the pads of her thumbs.

"I'm not sure." AJ said, "But whenever you come visit us, I promise we'll make it fun, and exciting, and we can do everything you want to do." AJ said, "I promise."

"Is my daddy there?" Sarah asked.

"It's just your mom, sweetheart." Punk said, "And she's planning to take you to your gran's house. And I bet you she has a wonderful room for you waiting." Punk said, only assuming of course.

"I've never met my gran." Sarah shook her head, still sitting up in bed, not really up to moving just yet.

"Well, that's exciting that you are now, isn't it?" AJ smiled.

"But what if I don't like it?" Sarah asked.

"I'm sure you will." AJ said, "And you'll be with your mom. I know you've missed her." She said as Sarah just nodded. She couldn't deny that she had missed her mom.

"Why don't we..." Punk reached for the back-pack Sarah had at the end of her bed, the back-pack she normally took if they went a trip to the beach, or went out for the day, "Why won't we get some things together, I think your mom wants to… she wants to leave with you tonight." Punk said as Sarah sighed.

"I can't sleep in my room one more night?" Sarah frowned as AJ stood up and quickly left before she couldn't take anymore, heading straight to the bathroom and closing the door over.

Punk turned to Sarah and sighed, "Your mom wants to keep moving along. She wants to get to your gran's by tomorrow night." He told her, lifting her out of bed and putting her on the ground, "C'mon, help me get your things together." He asked her as she nodded.

She was a good kid, and Punk was sure as hell going to miss her. He'd miss the warm feeling the house had with her around, he'd miss laughing at her innocence, taking her to the beach with Mutsy and AJ. He was going to miss just being there, he guessed, but he had a feeling this was always going to happen.

"What about all my clothes?" Sarah asked whilst collecting her favourite books from the shelf that AJ and Punk were kind enough to buy her. Compared to what she'd been used to, Sarah felt like a princess in a castle when her sweet little room. She really didn't want to leave. She felt loved her, and at home.

"Well, me and AJ can send them out to you when we get the address you're going to from your mom's." Punk told her.

"Can you send me the bed covers?" Sarah asked as Punk laughed.

"I'll send you the bed covers if you want them, yeah." He nodded.

Eventually, Punk had managed to help Sarah pack up the things she wanted to take with her. The important things, and he was headed downstairs with her to get her mother.

"You sure you don't want to change into clothes?" He asked Sarah whilst walking down the stairs. She insisted she just stay in her pyjamas.

"No. I'm fine, thank you." Sarah said politely, watching her step carefully as she reached the bottom and headed into the living room, looking over to where her mother stood, not being able to help grin. She couldn't deny she'd missed her mother.

"Sarah." Tanya sighed with relief as she seen her perfectly healthy and happy daughter.

Sarah dropped her backpack and ran to her at a fast pace, being caught in her arms as she was lifted up into a warm hug, "I missed you, mommy." Sarah said, hugging her small arms around her mother tightly.

Punk couldn't help but smile. Regardless of how they lived, he could see how much her mother loved her, it was just a shame that he and AJ had become so close to the little girl, that it felt impossible to say goodbye to her.

"Mommy, Punk and AJ took care of me. And their dog Mutsy. Punk said I could come visit when I want, and he said he would send me my bed covers. They have fairies on them, mommy." She said as Tanya smiled, only wishing she could match her daughter's excitement.

"Punk?" Tanya shook her head, putting her daughter down on the ground, hoping she hadn't made up an offensive nickname for the man with tattoo's.

"That's his name." Sarah said, "Well it's what he told me to call him."

"It's just a nickname." Punk added, shaking his head as Tanya just nodded.

"Well… we better get going." Tanya said, "Do you have everything?" She turned to Sarah who ran over and picked her back-pack back up.

"It's all in here, mommy." She said as Tanya smiled.

"Good. So we're all good to go?" She said as Sarah nodded.

"Listen..." Punk looked to Tanya, "We've got her a full wardrobe of clothes upstairs. We didn't think we'd have a response to the website so quickly, and my girlfriend… she enjoyed buying it all." Punk added, "Do you have an address I could send them to when you arrive at your mom's?" He asked.

"Oh..." Tanya said, "Of course." She said, "Do you have somewhere I could write it?"

"Yeah." Punk said, walking out into the kitchen to grab a post-it note and pen, "Here you go." He handed it to her as she wrote down the address she was headed to.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for her." Tanya said, handing Punk the post-it back along with the pen.

"Don't thank me." Punk said, "It was my girlfriend who picked her up from the streets just a day or two after the disaster happened. I met with them a week later." Punk said, "She was the one that done the hard part." He said.

"I don't know how to repay you both." Tanya said.

"You don't have to repay us." Punk just shook his head as AJ came downstairs and into the living room. She almost thought for a second that she couldn't bare to watch Sarah go, but she realised that she was with her mother who loved and cared for her, and she'd be ok. Like Punk said, she was more than welcome to visit whenever she liked.

"You guys better get going." AJ announced, "Trains and planes don't wait around." She said as Tanya smiled, watching Sarah walk over to AJ.

"Can you put my hair in a plete before I go?" Sarah asked innocently, looking up at AJ who couldn't help smile with glee.

"Of course I can." She said, crouching down behind Sarah, taking the bobble out of the low pony tails he was supporting, separating her hair into three and doing one of her much loved pletes.

"I was never good at the hair stuff." Tanya admitted as Punk smiled.

"Yeah, me neither." Punk agreed, watching with a smile as AJ pleted her hair, not taking her long as she was rather good at it, putting the bobble in at the end to hold it together, watching Sarah turn around and eventually wrap her arms around her tightly.

"I'm miss you, AJ." Sarah said, hugging AJ tightly who smiled with glistening eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you too, baby." AJ smiled, "You're always welcomed here, to come stay, to come out for the day, to even call me up on the phone." She said.

"I know." Sarah smiled.

"You take care of your mom, ok?" AJ smiled, pressing a kiss on her head and standing up straight, watching Sarah run to Punk who lifted her up.

"Hey, kid." Punk smiled, "You be good, alright?" He said as Sarah nodded.

"Promise you'll send my bed covers?" She asked as Punk laughed.

"It's gonna be the first thing I do when you go." He said, pressing a kiss on the side of her head, "Keep yourself safe, ok? We're always here if you need us." He told her as she nodded.

"Oh, I have to say bye to Mutsy!" She exclaimed with sudden realisation as Punk let her down, watching her run into the kitchen where Mutsy was lying in his basket, half asleep, being tampered with sweet kisses from the little girl who had constantly played with him for the past few months. His tail wagged as she kissed his nose playfully and said her goodbyes, eventually running back into the living room and into her mother's arms.

It seemed like the end of the world at first, but being back in her mother's safe embrace eased her sadness about leaving the new home she had here. She really did know that Punk and AJ were serious when they told her she could come visit any time she wanted.

"Thank you, again. For everything." Tanya said as Punk and AJ walked them out, standing at the door as Tanya stepped out into the night with Sarah, "I can't thank you enough." She said.

"Don't thank us." AJ shook her head, "It was a pleasure taking care of her." AJ said as Tanya smiled, and with that she turned around, walking down the drive and onto the pathway as Sarah looked over her shoulder to her acting parents over the past few scary months. She raised her small hand and waved with a smile.

AJ rested into Punk, sobbing quietly to herself as Punk wrapped his arm around her tightly. It was hard to say goodbye.

* * *

 **A/N: Well at least Sarah is promised a roof under her head, and her mother seems sweet. Wonder how AJ and Punk will get on with her around the house? What's next for them? Will the disaster really become just a nightmare? More coming soon. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	19. Positive

**Positive**

* * *

"It feels so empty." AJ whispered, curled into Punk one night in bed. A few weeks had gone by since Sarah had left, and both she and Punk were finding it hard to come to terms with the loss of Sarah. The only good part of it all, was receiving a phone call from her mom to let them know they got to Sarah's grandmothers safely, and also, Sarah had gotten the clothes and of course, bed covers that AJ and Punk had sent. The room that once was hers was now pretty much empty.

"I know." Punk nodded, kissing the side of her head. He knew she was struggling, and she really missed Sarah, but things weren't all that bad for them, "The shelter opened today, you can be putting all your attention into that, huh?" He suggested as she just shrugged.

The dog shelter that she envisioned had finally opened after weeks of finance and technical issues. Things were going to be busy within the next few weeks, but AJ just couldn't find the excitement she needed. She just missed Sarah, and taking care of her.

"She would have loved to be there." AJ sighed.

"C'mon, you can't keep thinking about her like this. She's safe with her mom now. We've done our bit." He said, "We always knew there was a chance her mom or dad would come for her. And you heard her mom when she called, she wants to organize a date, for us to see her again." Punk said, "I hate seeing you like this." He said.

"I hate feeling like this." She admitted, "I know that I'll start feeling better, I just really miss her." She said.

"I miss her too." Punk said, "More than you think."

"We just need to try and move on, I guess." She said "Right?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Things will always get better. Like that time with Derek, or when we thought we'd never see each other again… it felt like the end of the world then, and guess what? The world is still spinning, and we're still together." He said as she smiled.

"I know." AJ said, "I'm just glad I still have you with me." She said, placing her hand over his stubbly cheek, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his lips, feeling him roll her over onto her back, pushing her vest up over her breasts that were bare with no bra to his own excitement.

"Someone is eager." She smiled, feeling him close his mouth around her breasts, arching her back slightly at the erotic, hectic yet beautiful feeling.

"I'm always eager for you, baby." He smiled, lifting her vest completely off her body, trailing his kisses down the valley of her breasts and down her stomach, coming to her pyjama shorts that he practically just ripped off.

"Oh… Oh, yes!" AJ moaned feeling him spread her folds with his fingers and massage her clit with a grin. His touch. His soft yet controlling touch was everything.

He climbed back up her body whilst still massaging her clit with his fingers, making sure she was ready for him to slip inside her, using his other hand to shimmy his boxers down for access to his hardening length.

"Mmm… please, Phil. I need you." She gasped, feeling him tease her with his length, stroking himself up and down her wet slit a few times before he eventually pushed himself into her, feeling her legs immediately wrap around him. His presence inside her was always overwhelming. Even if it was the billionth time he'd slipped inside her. Everytime felt better and better. Their love was still growing. She believed it to be anyway.

"Oh, yeah… that feels so good, baby. Harder. Don't stop." She moaned, rolling her head back as he siezed the opportunity and pressed his lips down into her neck, sucking and teasing the caramel skin as he pounded in and out of her.

"You're so wet." Punk groaned," Fuck, AJ!" He exclaimed, pressing his forehead against hers, feeling her hands roam around his back whilst he continued to pound into her at a hard and fast pace. It was what he lived for, making his girlfriend happy and satisfied, especially when she had been finding these past few weeks challenging.

* * *

The next morning, both AJ and Punk were up early for work. Punk had a normal nine to five shift at the gym whilst AJ was no doubt going to be working late at the shelter.

In the midst of getting her jeans on whilst listening as Punk sang loudly in the shower, she felt a sudden gurgle in her stomach. She managed to pull her jeans up and no more before she realised she was definitely going to puke.

She burst into the toilet and lifted the lid up, doubling over as she threw up whilst Punk turned the shower off and poked his head out of the shower doors, "Hey, you ok?" He asked her as she sarcastically held a thumb up to him.

He stepped out and grabbed a towel around his waist, holding her hair back as she continued to throw up, "Did you eat something?" He asked as she just shook her head.

Once realising she was finished, she grabbed a piece of toilet roll and wiped her mouth, turning to look up at him, "I don't know, maybe I'm coming down with something." She suggested as he just casually nodded.

"You ok to go to work?" He asked her with concern.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be fine." AJ insisted, "Maybe food poisoning from that restaurant a few days ago. Sometimes it takes a few days to act up."

"I did tell you that chicken looked uncooked." He said smugly as she scowled.

"Nothing like the comfort and love from you boyfriend, huh?" She smirked, walking out of the toilet after flushing and cleaning up, listening to him step back in the shower and turn it back on. She figured it was just a bug or something she'd ate, either way, she felt fine now which was odd, but she thought nothing more of it.

* * *

Punk got home at his usual time not expecting AJ to be home, but finding her in their bathroom in the bedroom, door locked with unable access.

"AJ… babe, I think I pulled something today, can you come take a look?" He asked, sitting down on their bed, holding his hamstring, only assuming that AJ was showering or getting washed after a day at work, "AJ..." He called after not hearing a respone.

"Uh… yeah, yeah just coming." AJ replied back quickly, emerging from the bathroom quickly and making her way towards him.

"You ok?" He asked, "I didn't expect you to be home this early." He admitted, "In fact, I was gonna go straight to the shelter when I finished." He admitted, glad he never now.

"Kat had everything under control, and I wasn't feeling too good all day really." She told him, feeling around his thigh like the good nurse she was for him at times like these.

"Maybe you should see a doctor." He suggested, "Ow!" He yelped as she touched down on the pulled muscle.

"Sorry." She cringed, "You just need a warm bath, Phil. And rest. No weights or anything for a few days." She ordered.

"Yes, doctor." He smiled up at her, "Ok, I guess I'll take a bath." He stood up and headed for the bathroom as she panicked.

"No, uh… why don't you..." She pressed her hands on his chest as she jumped in front of him, "Why don't you just lie on the bed, I'll run it for you."

"But you aren't feeling good… I can just-"

"No, it's fine." She insisted harshly, "It's fine." She smiled as he just nodded without thought and trailed back to their bed, lying up on it as she escaped back into the bathroom, closing the door over and turning the bath taps on to run him a bath, eyeing over to the sink where a box lay dismantled, alongside a home pregnancy test.

She was frightened to look. She'd just taken it when he came home and had yet to look at the outcome. She took a deep breath, leaning over the sink and looking down, picking up the pregnancy test with a shaking hand.

 _Positive._

* * *

"You not hungry?" Punk looked across at AJ in the kitchen as they sat finishing off dinner, well… Punk was finishing off his dinner, AJ had barely touched hers.

"No. Not really." She admitted.

"Put it back in the pot and have it later." He suggested as she just nodded along with him. She was on a different planet. So far gone. She didn't know what to say or think.

"I just don't have much of an apetite." She admitted, "How is your leg?" She asked, wanting to change the subject quickly before he got onto her anymore for not eating much.

"Feels better." He smiled, "That bath really helped. I don't even think it's pulled, I think it's just tight." He admitted, "I don't even do leg weights." He told her, watching her closely as she zoned out onto a different planet. He couldn't help notice how far away she was from the conversation. In fact, she'd not been herself since he came home, "Alright, what's wrong?" He pushed his empty plate to the side and looked across at her as she came out one of her many dazes.

"What? Nothing." She shook her head.

"Where is your head at?" He asked, "You've been on a land of your own since I got home." He said, "Is it the shelter?" He asked.

"No." She replied quickly.

"You know that it's gonna take a few weeks at least for buzz to pick up about it. Don't be down because of low customer count-"

"Phil, it's not the shelter." She told him as he looked across at her, knowing he wanted to know what it was then, "I'm pregnant." She said, not really believing it herself until she just said it.

"W-What?" Punk shook his head,"How? When did you-"

"I was throwing up all day at the shelter. Kat mentioned something about being that way when she was having her daughter, and it just came to me." She said, "At first I thought I was taking it just to make sure, thinking it'll be negative, but then I realised that-"

"We're careful." He interrupted her without realising, having not been really listening to her anyway.

"I only got put back on my pill prescription a month ago." She told him as he sighed dramatically.

"And you never told me that because?" He looked at her in the eye, "I would have gotten us condoms, or got you the morning after pill-"

"There isn't much of a point in saying what we could have done." She said, looking at him sit in silence, running his hands through his hair, "Are you mad?" She asked like a child wondering if they'd done something wrong.

"I'm not mad." Punk said. He wasn't sure how he felt. Shocked was probably best to describe how he felt, "I just… don't know what to say." He told her truthfully.

"Just tell me it'll be ok and this-this won't be as scary as what I think it'll be." She said.

It was then he realised that she was scared, and it was his job to always make her feel safe and relaxed. Whatever he was thinking about this revelation of a baby, he had to push aside, because his girlfriend needed him.

"It's gonna be ok." Punk said, standing up and walking round the table, taking a seat beside her to get closer to her, "I'm just a little shocked." He told her truthfully.

"Is it not what you want? Because you can tell me and-"

"No. It's nothing like that." He said, "I just thought kids was the last thing on our agenda's. You wanted to work on the shelter, finish off your travelling, have marriage… and then kids were gonna come. We've jumped a few steps ahead." He said as she just nodded.

"I know, but it's not like we planned it." She said, "You always told me that we should always just take things as they come. Never plan our life out-"

"Yeah. By that I meant last minute trips and spontaneous job ideas." He said, "Not… not having a baby." He said.

"So you don't want it?" She asked.

"Of course I do, AJ." He said, "I'm gonna be here. For everything." He said, noticing her push a small smile out, "I'm just a little lost for words right now."

"That's ok." She said, "I was too." She laughed nervously, "Just as long as I know you'll be here with me. I won't be able to do this without you." She said.

Kids was always a possibility they talked about, but like Punk said, it was probably the last thing on their lists. Not that it was a major issue, and not that he didn't want it, he was just still shocked and not able to comprehend yet that he was going to be a father.

"I'll be here." He said, "I'll be here for it all… and we'll… we'll figure it out." He said with as much confidence as he could. It was enough to have her sink into his body, curling in against him as he wrapped an arm around her, "It'll be ok."

* * *

 **A/N: Review and let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Seeing it to Believe it**

* * *

Punk woke up the next morning after a restless sleep to the sound of his girlfriend puking in the bathroom. As much as he didn't want to face the music, he got out of bed and made his way into the bathroom where she was kneeling down in front of the toilet with her hair tied back, as if she had been there for a while now.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked calmly, laying a soft hand on her back for comfort as she just shook her head.

"I can't stop being sick." AJ sighed, "Is this normal?" She asked him, looking up at him as he could only give her a shrug of uncertainty. What did he know about the early stages of pregnancy? Nothing. That was the problem.

"I'm sure it's normal." Punk said, "Do you need anything?" He asked, not sure how getting her anything could help her situation. How about going back eight weeks and putting on a condom. He felt awful for thinking that way.

"No. I'm fine. Just- Just go back to bed." She told him as he crouched down, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear that had come loose from her bobble.

"It's gonna be ok." He said, "I'm up now. Why don't I go make us some breakfast?" He asked as she just nodded weakly. He kissed her forehead and left the bathroom to go make them breakfast. He figured it was baby steps they had to take. No pun intended. He knew that what he wanted was always AJ, and one day a marriage with her, and kids with her. He just had to push away whatever fears he had and be there for his girlfriend.

* * *

"Are you taking the day off today?" Punk asked after making he and AJ some pancakes for breakfast. Which was a rare occurrence. Normally they were running late and only had time for a quick slice of toast heading out the door.

"No, I probably shouldn't." She said, "I need to keep on top of the shelter. I can't just open it up and then abandon it." She said, "I'll be ok. It's just the morning I get sick." She told him as he nodded, "You ok?" She asked him.

"Me?" He asked in an insane tone, "I'm fine."

"You seemed a little off. And I heard you up a few times at the toilet throughout the night." She said. She hoped this wasn't hard for him to come to terms with. She was expecting a different reaction. A loving reaction. But maybe he just needed time to adapt to it all. It was a huge deal, and she herself wasn't sure if she'd really came to terms with it yet.

"I'm ok." He said, "My thoughts were keeping me awake." He smiled to her.

"And what are your thoughts?" She asked.

"I was just thinking about how big a deal this all is. It's a baby." He said in awe, "I know we always talked about it, but now that it's sort of just happened without warning, it's a lot to take in, I guess." He scratched the back of his head.

"I know that." AJ said, "But we were so good with Sarah." She said, "You loved playing with her and… looking after her." She tried to assure him.

"Yeah, but she was a kid." Punk said, "Babies are so… they're so small and… it's really our baby." He said, "I'm not… I'm not getting scared or backing out or anything like that? It's just gonna take a while to get used to it." He said as she nodded.

"I know." She smiled, reaching over for his hand and holding it in her own, "But we'll be ok. And we'll love the baby." She told him, "So what we have to do things a little backwards now?" She said as he laughed.

"You're happy?" He asked her, not being able to help sense a glow, an unusual happiness about her that wasn't there before.

"I'm scared." She said first but with a smile, "But yeah… I'm happy." She smiled, "We're having a little boy or girl. How could I not be happy?" She said as he smiled. And that was exactly why he was going to mould into this father figure he needed to become. Because his gilfriend was happy, and he knew that they would both love this baby unconditionally.

"If you're happy then guess what?" He said, "I'm-"

"Happy." AJ finished for him, "But I want you to be happy for you. Not just because you see me happy." She said.

"I am happy." Punk said, "Once things start to sink in." He assured her as she smiled.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." He said.

There was no way they could prepare for this. No one ever could. But Punk knew that the love for their baby would grow, and as time went by they would have a bonding love with it. Right now it was still just a massive shock, but they would get on with it and accept it. Even in less than twelve hours after finding out, with a rough sleep, he was beginning to feel better, and almost excited about it.

* * *

"This is so exciting." AJ's work mate, Kat smiled. She was a bright and bubbly girl, and was next in charge of the dog shelter if AJ was perhaps taking the day off. As soon as AJ interviewed her, her love for dogs shown and she immediately hired her.

"It is." AJ smiled, it was the first time hearing someone's reaction to her pregnancy besides her boyfriends, "I mean… it's all a little overwhelming if I'm honest, but… I feel good about it." She smiled.

"There's nothing like it." Kat said, "When I had Amelia, she was just so tiny and perfect and… I fell in love instantly." She said, "You're going to be a wonderful mom."

"Thanks." AJ smiled politely, "I'm just worried I won't know what to do." AJ admitted sheepishly.

"That's where grandmother's come in handy." Kat smiled, walking through the large kennels where a few dogs were, unlocking them as they went along to take the dogs outside to the huge grassy area, for them to do their business and also to get the mother to be some fresh air.

"Well, I guess I'm sort of lacking in that area." AJ said, "And Phil doesn't even talk to his mom." AJ said as Kat sighed.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid of me to say." Kat apologised.

"No, not at all. You're right." AJ said, "I'm sure if my mom was here she'd know exactly what to do." AJ smiled to herself. If only.

"What about your brother? Won't he be coming home soon?" Kat asked. She knew very little about AJ. Just the basics really.

"Not for another two months. And he's only home for a week or two. I doubt he'll want to spend it with me." She said, "I know I'm always just going to need Phil though." She said, "We'll figure it out together."

"You will." Kat nodded as the dogs ran around in the grass, the sun bringing out the shine in their coat after receiving their baths this morning, "How is Phil reacting to the news?" Kat asked.

"Mixed emotions I guess." AJ said, "He's happy, I think. But I know he's terrified." She said, "I don't think he was expecting it. We always said we would get married first, travel, do practically everything and then have kids." She said, "I don't know if he's bummed out that we can't do that now-"

"Are you crazy?" Kat laughed, "C'mon, honey. You can still do all of those things with a baby? Might be a little harder, but I guarantee you'd have it no other way." She said, "And don't worry about Phil, as soon as he sees the first scan he'll be won over." She said.

"Really?" AJ asked.

"Trust me." Kat nodded, "It's like guys have to see the proof to really let it sink in, and when he see's it, he'll realise it's his. And then let the fun begin, let him crawl at your feet for the next nine months." She laughed as AJ smiled.

"I can only hope." AJ said, "I phoned this morning on my way to work. First appointment I could get was next week." She said.

"First scan is when it all falls into place. Trust me." Kat said, "Been there, done it."

"I know, but it's different for everyone. Is it not?" She asked.

"I don't think it would be. I couldn't not look at the scan and swell with pride. You'll be the same." Kat said, "And you've been with Phil for a while now, it should be a special time for you both."

"It will be." AJ nodded with a smile, "He just needs time to adjust." AJ said.

* * *

"Phil, you got a client waiting down at reception." Punk's boss said, passing him on the way to the head office at the gym. Punk was fixing the machines over by the weights and cleaning up, and he distinctly remembered that he had no clients today.

"I don't have a client." Punk said.

"Well I don't know. Suzie phoned up. Said some guy is waiting for you downstairs." He said, walking away into the office as Punk groaned. He hated when clients just dropped by for an extra work out. He wasn't prepared, and it meant he had to make up a programme of some sort on the spot.

He finished up with the machines and headed downstairs to the reception, looking over at the man slouching over the reception desk, two colours of hair sticking out to him, not being able to help grin like a fool as he realised it was one of his many survivor brothers.

"Seth!" Punk called, watching Seth turn around quickly with a smile.

"Hey, man." Seth smiled, walking into an embrace with Punk, patting him on the back, really having missed him these past few months, "How you doing?"

"I'm good." Punk smiled, "What about you? Paige and Jordan? Where they at?" Punk asked.

"We're all here." Seth smiled, "Me and Paige are moving out here with Jordan. We got a place in Milwuakee, but Jordan wasn't fitting in very well with school, so we decided to look at other houses and that's when I found the website for Sarah you made, realised this was where you were at and ended up finding a house around here." Seth said.

"That's awesome man." Punk smiled, "It's good to see you again." He said, "Are the rest of the guys moving here?"

"No… they just came out to see you. They're all staying at our new house though. Dean's not happy about being on the couch."

"I can imagine." Punk chuckled, "Well we should all get together. I know AJ would love to see you guys again." He said.

"Well that's the plan." Seth nodded, "Little Sarah still with you guys?" He asked as Punk just shook his head.

"No, no her uh… her mom came and got her, took her to her grans." Punk said, "It was tough, especially when we took care of her for so long, but we get updates from her mom all the time, and she's doing good." Punk said.

"Well at least you know she's safe." Seth said, "So we were thinking Mexican food tomorrow night. You think AJ would be down?" He asked.

"AJ loves Mexican." Punk nodded, "We'll be there. And listen, tell Dean that if there is no more room at your house, there's a spare room at our place." Punk said, only realising now that soon that spare room was no longer going to be spare, but decorated with blue or pink, for his son or daughter.

"Oh, you know how he loves to moan." Seth said, "He'll be good. Like I said, they're just here for a few days." Seth said.

"What time for tomorrow?" Punk asked.

"7? It's the place on 8th-"

"Oh, yeah… I know it." Punk nodded, "It's across from AJ's dog shelter." Punk said as Seth arched his brows.

"You two are doing not too bad for yourselves, huh?" Seth smiled, happy for the man who saved he and his entire families life, "Good for you guys."

"Yeah. We're getting by." Punk smiled, he figured he'd save the news about the baby for tomorrow when they went out.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Seth said, "Paige is so excited to see AJ. I think she's been fed up lodging with all the boys these past few months." He smirked a little.

"More like you being fed up of Dean lurking around her?" Punk said, oddly having missed Dean Ambrose and his quirky, sleazy ways.

"And that." Seth laughed. He told Punk when he and AJ left with Sarah that they would meet up again, and he really meant it. They all became extremely good friends at such a bad time. There was no reason to never speak again.

"Well I better get back to work before I get fired." Punk announced, "Tomorrow at 7?"

"Yup." Seth nodded, "See you then."

* * *

"Do we tell them?" AJ asked Punk after getting out the cab they had taken to the Mexican restaurant they were going to the next night. They still hadn't invested in a car yet. They would have walked, but AJ just called for a cab.

"Why wouldn't we?" He asked, walking down the pathway, his hand on AJ's lower back as she supported a very beautiful dress. She looked stunning tonight. He hadn't seen her dress up like this in a long time. She didn't do it often enough.

"Well I don't even know how far along I am. I could only be eight, nine weeks… shouldn't we wait until it's safe?" She asked him as he pulled open the door to the restaurant for her to walk in first.

"Should we?" Punk asked cluelessly, "I don't know. If it's what you want-"

"Phil." AJ sighed frustratedly as they waited to be seated at the waiting area, "I'm tired of making all the decisions." She said to him as he stood silently with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Can I help you both?" A waiter approached them.

"Um..." AJ turned from Punk, "Yes, we have a reservation for 7." She said.

"Name?" The waiter asked.

"Rollins." AJ said, remembering Punk telling her that Seth had booked the table for them.

"Ok, follow me." The waiter smiled, guiding them through the restaurant and seating them down, to which they appeared to be the first ones there, "Can I get you any drinks just now?" The waiter asked.

"Just a water for me." AJ smiled politely, studying the menu to avoid contact with Punk. She couldn't help but sense it feel abnormal for them to be at each other's necks like this over the baby.

"I'm good just now." Punk smiled to the waiter who nodded and left their table alone, "I want you to decide because I don't know what I'm doing." He hissed to her across the table as her eyes rolled up to glare at him.

"There's nothing to do, Phil. The baby isn't here yet. All you have to do is be supportive." She shook her head.

"I don't know what to say. I didn't know there was a…. there was some sort of safe zone in a pregnancy that you had to reach before telling people. I don't know these things. That's why I'm not making the decisions." He said.

"I'm not arguing with you." She screwed her face up with tiredness and turned back to the menu, "I don't know why you're being like this." She couldn't help herself and looked back up at him.

"Being like what? I haven't done anything." He said in a high pitched voice.

"There's no energy about you. It's like me being pregnant has just crushed you. Like someone took your soul- I don't know." She shook her head.

"I'm still trying to adjust, April." He said.

"I get that." AJ said, "But stop countering everything I ask you with 'oh, whatever you want' or 'if you're happy I'm happy'." She said.

"Well I am. If you're happy, I am happy." He said, watching her just sigh, taking in her beauty and not being able to help feel mad that she wasn't enjoying her night so far, "C'mon, I don't want to fight with you, especially when you look this beautiful." He said, "You look stunning." He told her as she smiled to herself, not being able to help it.

"Thank you." She said politely.

"Look, we'll not tell everyone. We'll wait until we see the doctor." He said firmly, "Let's just enjoy our night, yeah?" He said as she smiled and nodded.

"Sorry." She whispered, tapping his leg under the table playfully as he shook his head.

"Don't be sorry." He smiled.

* * *

Their friends eventually arrived, and it was wonderful to finally exchange hugs and conversation again after all this time. It was fair to say they all looked much better. They didn't have ripped, recycled clothes on, both AJ and Paige were dressed like models (in their boyfriends and every passing strangers opinion), and the guys looked just as good, as well as little Jordan.

They enjoyed good food, laughter and had an extremely warm, fun night in the long booth in the corner of the restaurant. It was good to be with each other out of the disaster, and to really sit with one another and thank themselves lucky they all survived such tragedy.

"Tonight was fun." Paige smiled, "We should do lunch one day, just the two of us." She said, standing with AJ with Jordan in her arms, nearly falling asleep.

"We should." AJ said, "Maybe then we'll get a word in with one another." She teased. Roman and Sami had already headed home whilst Punk and AJ waited around with Seth, Paige and Dean. They planned on just walking but were going to wait on their friends leaving first.

"And I need to check out this new shelter." Paige announced, "Don't we, Jordan?" She asked as Jordan nodded sleepily.

"Well you guys can come by any time." AJ smiled, "I'll give you a call about lunch." AJ said as Paige just nodded.

"Paige, baby this is our cab." Seth called over as AJ and Paige headed over to where the guys were.

They said their goodbyes, but not before Seth slipped an envelope into Punk's hand.

"What's this?" Punk asked, about to open it.

"Just wait until we're gone. Open it then. Just know that… I'm not taking it back. There's a note with it." He said as Punk just nodded suspiciously, "See you soon, man." Seth tapped him on the arm, "No, Dean… we're going home." Seth tugged on Dean who was trying to chase after a passing girl. He'd had just a tad too much to drink, "There you go." Seth said as if speaking to a child, getting Dean into the cab as they drove off.

"What is it?" AJ asked curiously as they began to walk down the street. Punk of course began tearing into the envelope.

Punk opened the envelope up and pulled a cheque out with a small note, looking at the multiple didgits that had been cashed out to him in Seth's name, "What the fuck is this?" He turned to AJ who gasped at the money.

"What does the note say?" AJ asked, taking it from him and reading it aloud, "Thanks for saving my family. This doesn't come close to what you deserve for getting them to me safely. You'll never know how grateful I am. Seth." AJ said, looking up at Punk who smiled, "That's so nice of him."

"I can't take this from him." Punk shook his head, "I don't need this." He said, "Why does he feel like he has to repay me?" He asked her, walking down the street with her.

"You helped his wife and son." AJ said, "You'd feel the same if someone saved me and..." She paused and glanced down at her tummy, "Me." She said quietly.

"You and…" He looked down at her, imitating her, "You and our baby." He nodded, showing her that she didn't have to tiptoe around him.

"Yeah." AJ smiled.

"I guess I would." Punk said, "I still don't feel right taking this from him. That's a lot of money." He said.

"Well he said he wasn't going to take it back." AJ said, "We could use it for things for a nursery. I'm sure he'd be happy with that." She smiled as he nodded, knowing that wasn't a bad idea.

"Yeah. I guess he'd be happy with that." Punk nodded, "Good thinking."

* * *

It was a week later and AJ and Punk were at their first scan.

"Perfectly normal to get confused as to where the baby actually is at this point." The sweet midwife smiled as she rolled the probe over AJ's gel'd stomach whilst Punk sat beside holding her hand, "A lot of couples feel embarrassed when they tell me they can't see it, but it's perfectly normal. It's very, very small at this stage." She said, looking on at the screen as AJ and Punk looked on with fascination.

"How far along are you?" The midwife asked curiously.

"10 weeks." AJ replied, "I was at my gynaecologist yesterday." She said.

"Well, for ten weeks I'd say the baby looks pretty good." She turned to them with a smile.

Punk watched in fascination. He didn't really believe that was he and AJ's baby. It was tiny. Barely visible yet so clear to both he and AJ that it was their baby boy or girl.

"That's it?" Punk asked as the midwife nodded.

"That's it, dad." The midwife smiled, "Lot to take in, huh?" She smiled as AJ looked at the screen with teary eyes. There was just something about seeing the baby for the first time that really made it all real, just like Kat had told her. She felt even closer to her baby now.

"We'll see you again in a few weeks to see how you're doing. Do you guys have any questions?" She said as she wiped AJ's small petite stomach clear from the gel. She would start showing in a few weeks.

Both AJ and Punk just shook their heads, still in awe and wonder with their first viewing of their baby.

"When will we know if it's a boy or a girl?" Punk asked suddenly as it came into his mind that it was his son or daughter. Either one.

"Usually at five months we can tell for definite." The midwife said, "Here is the scan." She collected and handed over as Punk reached for it as AJ watched him with a smile. That was the Punk she knew and loved right here. This was the Punk she needed. His eyes traced the black and white picture like his life depended on it, and then… he smiled. A look of love was sent in the scan's direction, and she knew right there and then he'd realised his role in this baby's life.

"I'll see you in a few weeks, ok?" The midwife smiled, "Take your time." She said, leaving the couple and the room altogether as AJ sat up and rolled her t-shirt down, reaching for her coat whilst Punk stayed sitting looking at the picture.

"It seems so real." He said, "I mean, that's it." He said, looking up at her as she smiled.

"That's it." AJ nodded as he stood up.

"Our baby." He smiled, cupping her cheek with one hand whilst the other held the picture.

"Our little baby." She smiled as he reached down and kissed her lips softly yet so passionately. It was the first time she noticed that he really wanted this now. Talk about having to see it to believe it.

* * *

 **A/N: Awe! Awe's all round. Hope you guys enjoyed this extra looong chapter. REVIEW please. Let me know what you think of the chapters. Tell me what you think will happen. Tell me what you'd like to happen. I love reading what you guys have to say!**


	21. Watching

**Watching**

* * *

" _Mommy! Look we made sandcastles." A small little girl exclaimed, around the small age of three or four, sitting on the sand where a pair of tattoo'd hands adjusted her sun cap that she had on to keep the sun from her eyes._

" _I see, baby." AJ smiled, "Did daddy help you?" AJ sat up on the beach towel from lying down enjoying some rays beside her daughter and boyfriend who occupied themselves in the sand._

" _Just a little bit." The small girl smiled, pig tails hanging down by her ears, small little jorts on her hips along with a cool vest. Of course she had been plastered in sun cream before they got out the car to enjoy their day at the beach._

" _Hey." Punk said, "I helped make you the fort." He said, pointing to the sandcastles they had made that had his handy work of a fort around it._

" _But I made the sandcastles!" She knelt up and pressed her hand against his shoulder to keep her balance, "You just done a small part." She smiled cutely as he couldn't help laugh. Just like her mother. Every inch of her._

" _I guess I did." He nodded with defeat._

" _C'mon get more suncream on, baby." AJ said, sitting up and reaching into her beach bag, watching her small daughter wander over to her and plank herself in front of her with her legs in a basket._

" _After can we go into the sea?" She asked with excitement. Beached days were her favourite days._

" _Don't you want some ice-cream before the van goes away." AJ said._

" _Oh, yeah!" The little girl piped up, having almost forgot about her promised ice-cream._

" _Let me put more cream on you and you can go get some with daddy. You have to bring me back one and make sure daddy doesn't eat mine." She said as the small girl laughed contagiously._

" _When have I ever?" Punk raised his eyebrows._

" _Oh, please." AJ scoffed, "If it's not you who eats it, it's Mutsy who gets it." She turned to the tired dog who lay under the umbrella._

" _He was too warm. He needed to cool down." Punk argued but AJ just smiled. Life had only got better from the moment she found out she was pregnant. She felt blessed every day._

" _Are you done, mommy? Are you done?" The small girl asked._

" _Ok. I'm done." AJ nodded, "Off you go." She kissed the side of her head, watching their daughter skip over to Punk, grabbing his hand as they headed over to the ice-cream truck that sat on the beach just a few metres away from their perfect spot._

 _She kept her eyes on her two favourite people the entire time. Punk was so good with their daughter, just like she predicted from the very beginning. He was charming with her, kept her busy, kept her energetic and laughing. But most of all, kept her happy, just like he did with her. She was so content with her life, and it really showed._

 _She was suddenly distracted out of her gaze towards her loving family, when sudden screams of horror began to echo the beach, getting louder and louder. She quickly turned around and that's when she saw it. It was happening again. This time, she seen it, she wasn't just going get swept away in their small apartment, she could really see the oversized wave, huge and death filled. She froze on the spot as millions of people on the beach began to rush by her. Her mind was lost._

 _She turned around quickly to Punk and their daughter, noticing that Punk had spotted the destruction on it's way, already having picked up their daughter in his arms._

" _April!" He yelled, but she couldn't hear him, everywhere was too loud. Her body wouldn't allow her to get up. She just sat in fear as she looked on at the oversized tide approaching quickly. People were falling into her at this point, and her name was echoing at the bag of her mind from her desperate boyfriend._

" _April!"_

"April!" Punk shook AJ as she jumped up suddenly in their bed. In their bed. A place of safety and comfort. Not the beach where they were being threatened. It was just a dream. Just a dream, "Hey, baby… you ok?" Punk asked her, having been woken by her tossing and turning into him. It was through the night, and hearing her in such distress alarmed him.

"I had a… I had a really bad dream." She placed her hand on her forehead as he coaxed her to lie back down with the palm of his hand resting on her shoulder, "It happened again." She said, still trying to find a breath.

"What?" He asked her.

"The tsunami." AJ told him, looking up at him in fear, "Only this time, we were on the beach, and… we had a daughter. It was right there." She said with so much fear shaking her voice.

"Hey, hey it's ok… you're safe, I promise." He traced his fingers around her head, "You're ok, baby. I promise." He kissed her head as she relaxed a little, "It's ok to have a bad dream from time to time." He told her.

"But it felt so real." She sighed.

"They always do." Punk said, "But it couldn't have felt that real, I mean… unless our boy is gonna have long hair and dress in pink, then-" He smirked, placing his hand on her grown belly under the sheets. Five months along to be precise, supporting a healthy baby boy that they had just found out about last week.

"I'm not sure where my mind is at really." She admitted, placing her hand on top of his that was on her belly. They were both creating such a wonderful bond with their son already. These past few months had been great, and both of them had really adapted to becoming parents very soon.

"You're still scared of it happening again?" Punk asked her as she shook her head, but the nodded, figuring she would be honest with him.

"Well, we live on the coast still… and it's always a possibility… and now that we have the baby, I just-"

"Hey." He stroked her cheek, "Those things happen once in a blue moon. We were unlucky, but we're safe here. I promise." He told her, pressing a kiss on her cheek, "I'm pretty sure junior in there doesn't like his mommy getting all flustered and panicked when he's trying to sleep." He smiled.

If anything, Punk had just grown to love their baby more than she ever thought he would. He had undying love for their son already, and AJ loved it. They were becoming that perfect family she wanted, and she couldn't wait to be a mom.

"I know, but he'll forgive me." AJ said, "I'm sorry for waking you. I know you're up early." She frowned.

"Don't worry about it." Punk smiled, "You know I don't sleep much anyway." He told her, still continuing to caress her cheek, leaning in and pressing a kiss that landed on her jaw, trailing it down to her neck where she began to tense up at the feeling.

"Do you ever stop?" AJ grinned at the feeling of him peppering her neck with hot kisses whilst his hand wandered over her enlarged breasts, squeezing them softly. Ever since she hit four months pregnant, all she ever really had a craving for was Punk himself, and he was always happy to help her out, of course.

"Do you ever want me to stop?" He asked, trailing his hand down her body, over her bump with care and dipping it into her pyjama shorts where he began to palm her sensitive flesh, wanting to make sure she felt good, relaxed and satisfied.

"Oh, no… never." AJ moaned, "I love when you touch me, baby." She moaned as he parted her folds and began stroking her, sliding a finger into her depths with great pleasure, watching her eyelashes flutter whilst she cupped her own breasts.

"I know you do." Punk said, "But all the screaming needs to stop." He said in a whisper to her ear with a smile.

"I can't help it." She moaned and groaned. Her hormones and nerves had just been all over the place, and she'd been feeling more taken care of than usual. It felt wonderful.

"You know I'm just playing." He kissed in at her neck whilst continuing to toy around with her, "Baby you can scream all you want." He told her.

He rolled on top of her eventually, seeing at this was the only position that he could really get into her whilst she stayed comfortable.

"Are you comfortable?" He insisted on asking every time.

"Oh, yes! Yes, baby. Do it. Quick." AJ gasped as Punk freed his hard length from his boxers, running it up and down her wet slit before sliding into her tight walls.

"Fuck, AJ! You like that? Huh?" He asked her as he pummelled into her at a quick pace. Making love to his pregnant girlfriend over these past few months had become something he'd grown to love very much. He felt much closer to her, and just like before anyway, he loved making her feel good.

After around an hour of a steamy encounter, they both found their releases and wound up curled in against one another like usual.

"He's kicking me." AJ giggled quietly as Punk smiled, his eyes closed over as he held her against his frame, spooning her from behind as he placed his hand over her tummy. She wasn't huge yet, but her bump was big.

"Definitely a Brooks." Punk nodded with pride as he felt the quick and forceful kicks against his girlfriend's belly, "Maybe we woke him up and he's not happy about it." He said as AJ smiled. She loved that he had connected with the baby, and was getting more and more excited about him coming like she was. She was terrified at the beginning with the way he was acting, but Kat was right, it just took that first scan to really have him.

"Then we should apologise to him." AJ said, "Sorry, baby." She whispered, rubbing her tummy gently.

"Sorry little guy." Punk followed tiredly, dozing on and off into AJ's neck, not being able to help it. He had to get up in a few hours, and he'd not slept much so far. He was hoping he could drift off, just like AJ was already beginning to.

* * *

"I might come see you on my lunch break." Punk announced the next morning, rubbing his neck as AJ walked him to the front door, still in her pyjama's with one of his sweaters on him, drowning her of course. She wasn't starting work at the shelter until later. She'd given herself a lighter schedule, well… Kat suggested her taking a lighter schedule. She was on her feet all day, so she took her up on the offer.

"You don't have to do that." AJ said, "But I won't stop you." She smiled, "You home normal time?" She asked him as he just nodded.

"Yep. Normal time." Punk nodded, "Why don't you go back to sleep, get an another hour in before you go." Punk suggested, noticing AJ still looked a little tired.

"Yeah, I might do that." AJ nodded, "I'll text you about lunch then." She said as Punk just nodded.

"I'll have my phone handy anyway." He said, "I'll see you later." He said, leaning in and pecking her cheek sweetly as she smiled, watching him head out and down the pathway. There was definitely something about him that was more happier. Whether it be his friends being back with him, or the fact that the baby was becoming more of an exciting thought instead of a terrifying thought.

She barely even noticed the parked car across the street, tinted windows to hide the camera flashing in the hands of a curious figure in the drivers seat, snapping pictures of the scene, all the way until she closed the door and headed back upstairs to jump back into bed for an hour.

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm, wonder who is watching? Take your guesses. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	22. Still Watching

**Still Watching**

* * *

"Why don't you go take your lunch break?" Kat asked, looking over at AJ who was crouched down, trying to spread out a blanket in one of the dogs cages. Currently the dogs were all outside playing, which gave AJ and Kat, along with a few other employees to give the place a clean.

"Don't be silly. I still have to work." AJ said. She refused to be treated like an invalid just because she was pregnant. She had to bring in an income to their home also, especially now that they were having a baby.

"I just don't want you doing too much." Kat smiled as AJ just shook her head and got to her feet.

"I'm fine. I'd tell you if I wasn't." AJ said, "Plus, Phil is coming to take me for lunch on my break later, so I'm waiting until then." She said as Kat just nodded with a smile.

"Must be nice, having a boyfriend there for you." Kat smiled as AJ looked across at her.

"I thought you were-"

"Uh, please." Kat laughed, "He stuck around for the first year. Then one day he just… left." Kat shrugged, "I'm better on my own though." She said sophisticatedly.

"I'm sorry… I never even knew." AJ admitted.

"He was good with the baby. And I'm sure he loved her, but I think it was just too much for him, you know." Kat said as AJ just nodded.

"I have my doubts about Phil." AJ told her honestly, "I mean, he gets himself in a mess when all he has to do is look after Mutsy." She said as Kat laughed a little, "I know he'll be a terrific father, I just hope he doesn't think he has to get everything right first time."

"Oh, you're both bound to fall flat on your faces at some point." Kat said as AJ's smiled faded, "It might be the opposite, you might not cope and Phil might be fine. No one prepares you for it. That's the thing." Kat said as AJ just nodded. Sometimes she did scared, other times she got terrified of thinking about getting all this wrong, "Oh, see now I've scared you." Kat sighed as AJ just shook her head.

"No… no, you're helping me. You're giving me all this advice. You're like a- like a young mom." She said, "No one else is around to help me out. I mean, I have a friend, Paige… and she's been helping a lot, but she's not as honest as you, she avoids telling me all the hard things that are gonna come up." AJ said.

"Most people do." Kat said, "But I like you. And I don't want you to feel inhumane when the baby comes. We all go through it." She said, "Or I could be talking rubbish and you both just pick up on things naturally." She said, taking the box of leashes from the front counter, "Like I said, different for everyone." She smiled, heading on outside to the back of the store as AJ sighed, running her hands through her hair and taking the box of cleaning sprays and polishes over to behind the counter.

"Uh… I don't think you're meant to be carrying that." Punk announced, walking through the door as AJ just smiled.

"And I didn't think we were having lunch until 2, but here you are." She folded her arms as he made his way over to the counter.

"Did you lose all the dogs?" He said, eyeing up all the empty cages as AJ laughed.

"Yeah, it's why I'm so calm whilst I stand here." She smiled to him, "They're out back. Kat's away to bring them in." She told him.

"Well, I had no clients, thought I'd take an early lunch, I mean… it's not like someone gives you your lunch break around here." He smirked.

"That is true." She said, "Let me just go tell Kat, grab my purse, and we can go. Think of where you want to eat." She told him as she trailed away to the back and outside to let Kat know she was taking her lunch.

"Well, technically you should decide since… you know, cravings and stuff." He shrugged as she came back from outside and joined him as they headed out of the store.

"What about Chinese food?" She turned to him, a sudden notion for noodles taking over her as he smiled.

"Sounds good." He said.

* * *

They wound up in a local Chinese restaurant like AJ had suggested, and were finishing up their lunch with a conversation topic AJ loved to argue about.

"What do you want me to say to my boss? Um, Mr Stevens, I can't train girls because my girlfriend is a little psycho and doesn't like the thought of it." Punk shook his head.

"So you think it's perfectly ok that you get women all sweaty, encourage them on, probably watch them squat and lunge in front of you?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing goes on." Punk laughed, "You're crazy."

"Please." AJ sighed, "I bet you they undress you with their eyes the entire time." She said.

"I'm not some chick magnet, AJ." Punk laughed.

"You're cute with tattoo's and muscles, yes you are." She argued back, "If it was the other way around you know you'd feel the same." AJ said.

"You're much hotter than me." Punk tested, "And plus, these girls come to me because they wanna get fit and lose weight and get healthy. Not because they want me to fuck them. You're being ridiculous. It's my job." He said, "You're the one I come home to. It's always gonna be that way."

"I still don't like it." AJ pushed.

The conversation had come up before, throughout her pregnancy actually, and she was still pushing for him to speak to his boss about only training the guys at the gym. She knew how spiteful women could be when they wanted something, and she knew her boyfriend was no regular sloppy Joe. He was a good looking guy. Better than good looking.

"Anyway..." Punk began, "I very rarely get landed with a chick, and every time I have, they all have absolutely nothing on you." He said, "They don't have your curves..." His voice turned into a whisper that only she could hear, "Your sexy legs… your soft hair, your big brown eyes, your sweet smile… and plus, I am a loyal man to the mother of my child." He pressed his hand on his chest with offence, "I wanna set a good example so that when our son starts taking chicks on dates, he knows how to treat them." He said as AJ smiled.

"I don't want him to grow up and leave us… shh." AJ said as Punk laughed.

"I think we have a while to prepare ourselves. Let the boy take his first breath first." He smiled. It still felt surreal that they were going to have a baby boy in no more than four months. It was beyond crazy, but the scared, terrified feeling he had before was gone now, and he just wanted to meet the baby.

"Do you ever think of moving back to Chicago?" She asked him as a waitress came over to take their finished plates away. Punk asked for the cheque before answering AJ.

"Sometimes. But the city is still a mess." Punk admitted, "It's gonna take a few years for it to even get close to the way it used to be."

"I know." AJ nodded, "But I thought you were home proud. I thought you'd want our kids to grow up there." She shrugged.

"I did, but it's a better environment here." Punk said, "Chicago was destroyed. I don't want our kid to grow up in a broken down city." He admitted as AJ nodded, "What? Are you not happy here or something?" He wondered.

"No. I just wanted to know if you thought about it." She said innocently.

"We can always tell him how beautiful it used to be." He shrugged, "We're making a comfortable living out here." Punk said.

"I know. He's gonna love it here." AJ smiled as the waitress came over and put the cheque down.

"I could have bought twenty packed sandwiches from the cafe in the gym in equivalent to my food here." He looked at the cheque as AJ just rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't have got the pleasure of your lovely girlfriend at the cafe in your gym though." She smiled.

"That is true." Punk said, taking his wallet out and putting down some cash that also included a tip, "Time to get back to training all these women." He joked, standing up and walking out of the restaurant as AJ smacked him on the stomach. He winced but laughed, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her head sweetly as they headed down the side walk.

* * *

"Hey, babe… did you forget to lock the front door this morning when you left?" Punk asked AJ as she came out their bathroom with just a towel around her, having just showered after a long day at work, ready to get into her pyjamas and relax for the night.

"I'm pretty sure I locked it." AJ shook her head.

"Was open when I got in." He said, stripping off his clothes and carelessly throwing them on the floor like the typical messy man he was.

"Phil." AJ tutted, "Do you think I'll have time to go around cleaning up after you when the baby comes?" She asked, "Pick them up."

"Where do I put them?" Punk asked, picking them up.

"Well if they're dirty, the washing basket, if not just fold them up." She said.

"And where is the washing basket?" He asked as she placed her hands on her his, "What?" He raised his eyebrows.

"You officially need to start doing more around the house." She said.

"Hey, I do my bit." He said, "I cook, clean and bring my humour." He said.

"By clean you mean wash three dishes every night?" She asked, "What about the real cleaning? The vacuuming? The polishing? The bleaching? The washings?" She said as he looked like he couldn't keep up.

"I do all that sometimes." He said, "I done a washing two nights ago." He said.

"Yeah, and turned our bedsheets pink because you put the white stuff in with the coloured." She said as he laughed thinking back.

"Shame about those sheets." He admitted, "Maybe if you hadn't been so messy in bed the night before, we wouldn't have had to wash them in the first place."

"Well that's all down to you. Again." She smirked back.

"Ok, I'll do all that stuff tomorrow on my day off, if..." He smiled, "You let me take your towel off right now and throw you on the bed?" He asked as she tilted her head and laughed.

"Always wanting sex in return for everything." She said.

"And it's funny because I never hear you complain." He said, "In fact, what I normally hear is-"

"Alright, alright." AJ put her hands up, "Fine. But you can come take it off me." She smiled as he laughed.

"No problem." He said, walking around their bed in just his boxers, reaching her where he was about to pull her towel off when she pushed him down on the bed to sit, "Hey, what are you-" He paused as she dropped the towel and sank to her knees, pulling at his boxers as he lifted his hips so she could whisk them off.

"Is this ok for you?" She joked as he laughed.

"Exquisite." Punk nodded, feeling her wrap her small hand around his shaft, stroking him up and down slowly. She had the touch of an angel. Really.

"What do you want, baby? Tell me what you want?" She asked, continuing to stroke him up and down lovingly as he ran his hands through her wet hair.

"Your mouth. Use that mouth." He instructed as she grinned, taking him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down on him as she rolled her tongue around him, enjoying every second of pleasing him.

"Fuck, AJ! Yeah, just like that. Just like that." He groaned, grabbing a fistful of her wet hair behind her, managing to see a clear view of her palming herself below, "Fuck, yeah. You getting yourself all wet, baby? So I can fuck you." He said as her response was simply taking him in further into her mouth, feeling him hit the back of her throat, gagging a little but nonetheless enjoying it.

"I need you so much." AJ moaned, getting to her feet, pushing him back where he collapsed back on the bed, watching her climb on top of him, reaching behind and guiding his throbbing length inside her, relaxing her shoulders and shutting her eyes in a world of bliss when she sunk down onto the entirety of his length.

"Fuck, April… you're so tight. I wanna fuck you so hard." He said, but with the thought in the back of his mind that he did have to be gentle. She was pregnant.

"Stroke me while you fuck me." She leaned forward, pressing her head against his, "I need to cum right now." She almost cried. During her pregnancy her body just ticked throughout the entire time they had sex. One night she orgasmed just with Punk kissing her neck. It was insane, but she wasn't complaining.

Punk done as he was asked and began to thrust up into her whilst she rested her hands on his chest to keep herself up, feeling his hand tangle its way in between them to stroke her like she asked. He knew exactly how to set her off, and seeing as she was in need, he thought he'd help her out.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, yes… that's it." AJ moaned, "Right there." She nodded, placing her hand over his that was stroking her, feeling the need to replica over his hand whilst he stroked her. His thrusts were hard and jolting, hitting right up against her g-spot, and it was only a matter of minutes before she came in his arms, to which he then kept going to find his own release, along with having her hit more highs on the way there.

* * *

Later that night, after cleaning up from their messy encounter, they headed downstairs for dinner and a cuddle on the sofa. AJ was half falling asleep and he knew it would be a night where he'd have to carry her to bed. She was exhausted the poor thing, and he did agree with her, he probably did need to start doing more around the house.

Watching the highlights of the blackhawks game, he realised she would definitely fall asleep, so shifted her over and headed to the window in the living room to shut the curtains.

About to pull them closed, he realised a running care parked straight across from their house. Black. Tinted windows. A presence given off from someone who didn't want to be seen.

"Hey, Ape… have you seen this-" He turned to his girlfriend and noticed her fast asleep on the couch where he'd left her dozing on and off. She was out cold.

He turned back around to look back at the car, when he noticed it was gone. He just shook his head, knowing it would be nothing and quite frankly none of their business, and closed the curtains over, walking back over to the couch to watch the rest of the highlights, wrapping his arm around AJ as she curled into him in her sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Something definitely doesn't seem right! REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	23. Sleeping with the Enemy

**Sleeping with the Enemy**

* * *

AJ came home later on the next night to a sparkling clean house. She knew Punk promised he would help clean up, but he'd really went all out she could see by the vacuum sitting at the front door.

"Did you bang your head when you got up this morning?" AJ smiled as she walked into the living room to see Punk lying up on the couch, watching some hockey, surrounded by nothing but cleanliness.

"Well… you said you wanted me to do more around the house." He looked up at her, "So I did."

"So does this mean our bed sheets are going to be pink when I go upstairs?" She smirked as he scowled.

"And if they are? What are you gonna do about it?" He smiled playfully as she just fluttered her eyelashes at him and headed on out into the kitchen.

"So, how was work?" He asked, following her like a lost puppy, "How's my boy?"

"Your boy is fine." AJ smiled, "And work was good. We took in two dogs. One just a puppy, and also an older one. Both got baths and vaccinations, kibble and a walk around the back. It's a good feeling helping them out. Especially when all they want is love." She smiled as he nodded.

"You're just a little angel, aren't you? How could you ever be anything but an amazing mom?" He asked as she blushed.

"You don't know anything." AJ said, "I could be awful." She said, but not meaning to be serious, "I could drop him, I could sit on him, I could forget to feed him..." She listed as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah because you just accidentally sit on a baby, don't you?" He screwed his face up.

"Well obviously I'm joking, Phil." AJ laughed as she looked in the fridge, enjoying humouring him, "You went to the store too?" She smiled at all the newly bought food in.

"I had time." Punk said, "But I also got a text from my boss earlier on, he's asking me to come by to the gym tonight to set up some new equipment that the gym has ordered in. He's got as many people in working so that the gym doesn't have to close for a day to do it." He said, "It just means I'm gonna be out for the night, but I don't imagine I'll be too late." He said.

"Are you getting paid for it?" AJ asked.

"He's gonna add it on to this months pay." Punk nodded, "I wouldn't do it if he wasn't paying." Punk laughed.

"Well that's good. It's extra money." She smiled.

"I know, but I don't like leaving you at night. I always feel like someone will steal you." He joked as she smiled.

"No one is gonna steal me from you, baby." She smiled, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'd fight and I'd kick and I'd scream. And I'd find my way back to you." She smiled.

"Yeah?" Punk laughed, "Well I'd find you first anyone." He said, his arms around her waist, her bump in between them with love, "So I take it tomorrow you won't be doing anything because Paige is-" He paused suddenly, realising he'd said something he shouldn't have. Because he was so close to AJ, and used to telling her literally everything, it just slipped out. He tried his best to pretend he never said anything.

"Paige is what?" AJ picked up, "Phil."

"I shouldn't say she'd kill me. Just pretend you didn't hear." He said.

"Oh, Phil. No, you can't do that to me. What is it?" She asked, begging him as she placed her hands on his arms.

"Ok. Fine. Paige is throwing you a baby shower. She wanted it to be a surprise but I totally forgot. She called me when I was at work yesterday and asked what day your day off was." He said.

"A baby shower that involves just me and her?" AJ frowned.

"Well that's the other thing, she uh… she's got in touch with Kaitlyn and Sasha." Punk smiled, "They're coming out to visit. Also Kat is gonna be there and a few other girls from the shelter you know." Punk said, "She's really trying to make it perfect so just pretend you knew nothing about it." He said.

"Kaitlyn and Sasha?" AJ smiled. She hadn't seen her long term friends since before the disaster. She'd got in touch with them online, but only just to make sure they were all safe. She quickly deactivated whatever it was she had to download to chat with them. She wasn't into social media.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "It was all Paige. I have nothing to do with it." He said, "But I want you to enjoy yourself. I know how you are, you hate a fuss being made about you… you barely accept birthday presents from me." He said, "But this should be about you… about the baby. I want you to have fun and chill out for the day." He smiled.

"I am sort of excited now." She admitted to him, "Seeing Sasha and Kaitlyn again, and also… you know how talking about the baby gets to me." She smiled, "I promise you I'll enjoy myself." She said as he smiled.

"Good, and you can think of me whilst you're eating cute cupcakes, slaving away at work-"

"She got me cupcakes?" AJ smiled with excitement in her voice.

"Ok, well I'm gonna just… not speak anymore." He said, "Before I give away anything else." He wandered back into the living room to collapse on the couch again as AJ stood in the kitchen with a smile, rubbing her belly softly as she looked down upon it. She felt really lucky to be surrounded by amazing people.

* * *

Later that night, Punk had gone out to work like he told AJ and AJ had enjoyed a relaxing bath with bubbles, candles, soft music and a fiction book she had been reading. She was so relaxed, and she supposed that was good for the baby. She sometimes couldn't help talk to her son, despite not getting any reply, yet.

"You're gonna look just like your daddy." AJ smiled, lying in the bath looking on at her bump, "So handsome… cute, all his charming features." She smiled, "Mommy and daddy love you so much." She said, tracing her finger over her belly, "We'll never stop loving you. Never." She emphasised. She didn't know her love could be so strong so early on. She just couldn't wait to hold him and kiss his soft head.

"I have a name for you that I like, but I don't know if daddy will agree with me on it. You know what he's like." She gushed, "But I have my heart set on it." She said, "And you know daddy can never say no to me." She said with a smile.

She eventually got out the bath and realised that all the warmth, bubbles and soothing candles had made her really sleepy, and decided she'd just get an early night.

She put on some comfortable pyjama shorts along with a thin strapped t-shirt. She slid into their bed, hugging the duvet, missing her boyfriend to hug into dearly, hoping he would be home soon. But despite him not being here, she was tired enough to drift into a peaceful sleep.

Around an hour or two later however, she felt a presence slip in beside her and smiled as she realised it was Punk, eyes still shut, still half asleep, snuggling into him and groaning a little, "Mmm… that's better." She smiled, glad he was home, but he never responded. She fell asleep to the sound of his cold breath.

* * *

"Ok. That's the last one." Punk said, fixing up the last machine in the gym. He'd asked Seth to the gym for some help. His boss said he would pay any extra helpers outside of the gym employees, and Seth was happy to help out Punk.

"Thanks for that, Phil." His boss smiled, patting him on the back as Punk just nodded, "I'll see you in the morning, bright and early."

"Yes, boss." Punk saluted him jokingly as he and Seth headed out of the gym and into the parking lott where their cars were parked.

"Hey, I was wondering-" Seth began, "Since you know, the girls will be occupied tomorrow, why don't we go out, have a few beers after you finish work, Dean and Sami are over. Roman had to work." Seth said.

"I don't drink." He laughed slightly, knowing Seth knew that.

"Neither you do." Seth said, "I have to get used to that." He said, "Well we can stay in, watch some hockey. We can enjoy some beers you can enjoy some… soda." He shrugged as Punk laughed.

"Yeah, why not… It's not like I have anything better to do." He said, "What about Jordan? I wouldn't have him anywhere near a drunk Dean." He laughed.

"Paige's mom is watching him." Seth said, "She moved here to be closer to us." He said as Punk just smiled.

"That's good." Punk said, "Wish my mom gave that much thought into my life." He laughed a little as Seth frowned.

"You guys just don't talk?" Seth asked, leaning against his car that was parked next to Punk's, watching Punk scratch his neck awkwardly.

"Nah. I guess we don't." He shrugged, "She got re-married around two years ago and I promised myself I wouldn't be sour about it. I'd go with my sister and respect my mom and her decisions. But… then I met the guy she was marrying." He smiled looking down at the ground, "A strange character."

"You not just mad that she's moving on from your dad?" Seth asked, not really knowing anything at this point. He and Punk were still getting familiar with one another.

"No. Fuck no. I couldn't care less about my dad. He fucked up his life and it's his own damn fault he's dead." Punk said as Seth cringed, "I had no inspiration to be like my mom and dad. They always fought, raised hands to one another, yelled at one another… I can't imagine ever being like that with April. It's just… it's impossible to even think about it." He shook his head.

"So you haven't called your mom to see if she's ok? After the tsunami?" Seth asked.

"I called my sister and she told me she'd spoke to her, so that was enough for me to carry on." Punk shrugged, "I know my kid's not gonna have grandparents. April's family are dead. My dad is dead. My mom wouldn't bother her ass-"

"How do you know that? You're just assuming that she wouldn't care. It's her first grandkid… is it?" He asked first after the mention of his sister.

"Yeah. It'll be her first." Punk nodded.

"I think she deserves to know." Seth said, "Sounds to me like she's done nothing wrong. Just maybe… had a bad taste in men." He shrugged as Punk just nodded.

"Yeah, you got that right." Punk said, "Her husband is a complete sleaze bucket. Real creeper. But guess what he does have?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say money." Seth said as Punk just nodded.

"Shocker, right?" Punk said, "She hasn't even met April. She knows I've been in a long relationship, but she hasn't met her." Punk announced as Seth sighed.

"Well it seems to me like you care, and you want your son to have at least one grandparent." He said.

"Not if it's going to be hassle to her, or if she wants to involve her husband." Punk said, "And plus, I don't know if it's what April wants."

"It's what you want, isn't it?" Seth asked.

"Well, yeah. Is it a crime to want my own mother to meet my first kid? To meet my soon to be wife?" He asked.

"So you've asked her?" Seth asked with surprise.

"No… no, I had to fuck around with the damn ring first trying to get it sized, since Paige done an awful job at trying to get a measure for me." He rolled his eyes as Seth laughed.

"Well she done her best." Seth defended, "But it's all fine now?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I just don't know when to ask her or how to do it." He admitted, "The ring was the easy part."

"Well you know what she likes, I'm sure you'll think of something." Seth said as Punk just nodded, "Let me know when you plan on doing it, so I can get the champagne and drink your glass for you."

"Better you than Dean." Punk laughed as Seth sniggered.

"Very true." Seth said, "I'll see you tomorrow then?" He opened his car door as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Punk got home later on that night and headed straight upstairs to bed, walking into he and AJ's bedroom to see AJ fast asleep, his side of the bed made up neatly, almost too neatly. Nevertheless he stripped down to his boxers and kicked his clothes away, not being able to wait to jump into bed and fall fast asleep.

He slid under the covers beside AJ, feeling her curl into him and smile to herself.

"Where'd you go?" She slurred, eyes still shut as she rested her head into his chest.

"What?" He whispered with a laugh, "I was at the gym, you knew this."

"But just… just there." Her voice trailed off as she fell back asleep from the comfort of him. He just smiled and shook his head at her forgetful sleepy ways, pressing a kiss on her head and falling asleep with her very quickly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm very very VERY weird! REVIEW and let me know what you think. More coming soon.**


	24. Phil

**Phil**

* * *

"You weren't home that late last night, Phil." AJ announced as she walked into the kitchen the next morning. Both her and Punk were up and ready for work, bright and early.

"I got in the door at 3am." He laughed, rubbing his hand over his face with exhaustion.

"No." AJ said with uncertainty, "Really? Felt earlier than that." She admitted to him.

"You were all cuddled up with the pillows when I got in." He smiled to himself.

"I could have sworn I was only asleep for an hour before I felt you come in." She said with a puzzled expression, "Maybe I was dreaming of you beside me." She just shook her head with a smile as he laughed and nodded.

"Probably." He said, "I think I'm going out with Seth and the rest of the guys whilst you're at the baby shower." He said, "Seth asked last night and I thought why the hell not." He said, "Although I might have to catch a nap before I go." He admitted.

"Baby, I can't believe your boss made you work today after keeping you up through the night." AJ said, walking over behind him where he sat at the kitchen table, rubbing his shoulders soothingly, "Maybe he'll let you leave early." She said, leaning down and kissing his cheek as she continued to rub his shoulders. He'd been so good with making sure she was always sleeping well and was always comfortable. She wanted to return the favour.

"I don't mind." Punk said, "I just think it's catching up with me." He yawned, "Remember..." He pulled her round as she sat on his lap at his expense, "Act surprised with this shower, I told Paige I wouldn't tell you, so she's expecting you to be all overwhelmed and stuff, I think." He said.

"It's ok. I won't tell her you slipped up." She smiled, "I'm actually looking forward to it." AJ smiled, "Seeing Sasha and Kaitlyn, and it seems like Paige has went to a lot of trouble with it all. We're glad to have good people around us." She said as Punk nodded.

"I agree." Punk said, "Just give me a call when it's finished and I'll pick you up." He told her.

"Oh, don't be silly. I can walk home by myself. You don't have to babysit me." She said as he eyed her baby bump, "I can take care of him on the way home." AJ smiled, "You have fun too. You never go out by yourself." She said, "You have your fun."

"I suppose so." Punk said, "Before we know it, it's gonna be diapers and pacifiers for days." He smiled to her as she laughed.

"It is, and you're gonna love it." She smiled, pressing her lips against his forcefully as he indulged in the kiss, suddenly realising he really had to shoot off to work. How he hated to leave those lips.

* * *

Later on that day, AJ had arrived at the baby shower Paige had planned for her, and even though she knew about it, she didn't really have to act surprised. She didn't expect there to be sweet blue wrapped gifts everywhere, blue balloons, blue cupcakes, blue everything really. She was overwhelmed by how much her friends really thought about her.

Once AJ had opened all the presents, not being able to stop her emotions as she opened such precious, big and wonderful gifts from her friends, she found herself in the kitchen with her long-term friends, Sasha and Kaitlyn, who she'd missed so much.

"Look at you, you're glowing." Sasha smiled as she examined her friend, "You look great."

"Thank you." AJ smiled, "I didn't think things would be as good as how they're going." She admitted, noticing her friends look confused, "What with the tsunami, and then giving little Sarah back to her mom, and then having Phil a little doubtful at the beginning of it all." She said, "Things are working out for us now."

"That's so good to hear." Kaitlyn said, picking up her hand and looking at her fingers, "Damn, you know I love Phil, but the man likes to wait around, doesn't he?" Kaitlyn laughed, having been sure that she would have seen her friend with a sparkling diamond ring on.

"I'm not even bothered." AJ admitted, "We have so much time. I thought having a baby would destroy everything else we wanted to do, but it's really not." She said, "We can still get married in the future and do whatever it is we want." She said.

"With a baby." Sasha reminded her.

"With a baby." AJ nodded sternly, "Plus, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean it's an automatic panic to get married." She said.

"But if he proposed you'd say yes?" Kaitlyn said.

"Well obviously I would." AJ scoffed, "But we're happy with what's going on right now. The baby is enough to keep us on our toes."

"Please tell me you've thought of a name." Sasha said, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, I haven't went over it with Phil yet, but I know what I want to name him." AJ said as both Kaitlyn and Sasha waited in anticipation.

"Well… what is it?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I want to name him Phil." She shrugged as Sasha and Kaitlyn's smiled faded.

"Phil?" Sasha raised her eyebrows, "Little traditional is it not?" She said.

"I was really expecting a modern name." Kaitlyn laughed, noticing they were hurting their friend all of a sudden, "I'm sure your reason is-"

"I want to name him after Punk. Is that so hard to understand?" AJ questioned, "I'm forgetting that both of you don't know what it feels like to love someone so much to have a baby and-"

"Hey." Sasha scowled, "C'mon, we weren't saying anything bad." She said.

"Didn't say anything good." AJ said.

"Well it's just a little basic." Kaitlyn said, "Naming the first son after the dad." She said, "Plus, Phil doesn't seem like the time to want to inherit his name into his kid-"

"Well I want to." AJ said, "And not because it's a tradition. I just want to name my son after his dad." She said, pushing by them, dividing them both and walking off into the living room.

"Hormones or just AJ being AJ?" Sasha turned to Kaitlyn.

"Bit of both maybe." Kaitlyn replied.

* * *

"So why is it you don't drink?" Dean asked Punk. They were all out a bar watching some play off hockey. They weren't planning to go out but once they realised the shower was being held at Seth's place on behalf of Paige, they just headed out.

"I've just never been drawn into it." Punk said honestly, "And I'd see my old man drink himself to death every day. I seen the damage it done. Didn't want anything to do with it." Punk said truthfully as they sat on bar stools around a table in the corner of the bar.

"Not even in high school?" Sami asked. Of course they all knew each other pretty well, but they were still learning.

"Nope." Punk said, "High school was when my dad was at his worst. Trust me, if you guys seen what he was like you'd not be drinking either." He said.

"Nah. Can't drive me away from this stuff." Dean said, grabbing his bottle and taking a swig as Punk just smiled. He liked that they all had such different qualities and personalities. It was what made them such a good team back when they were trying to survive sleeping on logs around a fire.

"So what is the deal with you and April, why haven't you guys been married before now anyway?" Sami questioned. All of them knew Punk was going to propose, they just didn't know when. Hell, Punk didn't even know when he was gonna propose.

"It's always just… never been brought up. She wanted to go to different places, leave the country and travel, and I thought we'd keep doing that until she said otherwise." He shrugged.

"Typical guy waiting on the girl." Seth shook his head.

"Just because you married your high school sweetheart when you were 20." Dean scoffed.

"20?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, and I'm living the life, happy with a wife and son." Seth looked directly at Dean, "Punk will get the feeling soon enough."

"Well me and AJ have only been together for six years. It's not like we've been together forever and she's waiting on me proposing." Punk said.

"What was her deal before you?" Sami asked as Punk shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked.

"Well she never really opens up, she's like a closed book, really timid… we all feel as if we know nothing about her." Dean shrugged.

"It's not my place to-"

"Oh, shut up." Dean shook his head.

"Well there's nothing to tell really." Punk said, "Her parents died when she was little. Her and her brother got put into foster care and were eventually looked after by a shit couple. And then she had a shitty boyfriend who treated her like dirt." Punk said.

"And then she met you?" Seth asked.

"Then she met me." Punk nodded.

"How'd her parents die?" Dean asked.

"Car accident. She was just a little girl at the time." Punk said.

"You figured out how you're gonna propose yet?" Seth asked.

"Not yet." Punk said, "I don't know what to do. Do I take her away for the weekend. Do I just play it casual and take her out here?" He asked them as they all just looked puzzled. Well all of them apart from Seth who knew how he felt.

"What was your first date?" Seth asked as Punk laughed thinking back.

"I took her to this carnival in Chicago. You know, the annual spring festival." Punk said as they all nodded with a smile.

"I used to spunk all my pocket money on those amusements when I was a kid." Sami laughed, "Back when Chicago was in one piece." He sighed slightly.

"So you took her there?" Seth asked as Punk nodded, "Why don't you find a carnival around here or something to take her to, bring back those memories for her, going back to the start if you like." He said.

"It's a bit cliché, is it not?" Punk asked.

"Not if you don't make it like that." Seth said, "I'm sure AJ will like it." Seth smiled as Punk just nodded in appreciation.

"Well, I for one am glad I am not married with kids because the talk of it all just makes me want to sleep." Dean admitted, "But I will gladly be a good uncle." He raised his beer bottle as they all chuckled.

* * *

"I assume you'll just get Punk to give you a hand in getting all this stuff over to your place." Paige said, handing AJ her coat as she was just about to leave to go home.

"Yeah. There's no way I could manage it all on my own." AJ said, putting her coat on, "But thank you so much for this. You really didn't have to go through all the trouble." She said, so overwhelmed by the input from everyone, from the presents to the decorations.

"Oh, of course I did." Paige said, "Finally Jordan is going to have a little friend. And I don't have any brothers or sisters so… it'd be nice to be a fake aunt." Paige smiled to herself.

"Fake?" AJ shook her head, "Nothing fake about it." She smiled as Paige returned a smile.

"AJ… can I speak to you before you go?" Kaitlyn asked, creeping her head out into the doorway from the living room.

"I better get cleaned up in the kitchen." Paige announced, "You get home safe, ok?" She smiled, giving AJ a warm hug and leaving to give AJ and Kaitlyn some space. Sasha had already left.

"Everything ok?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Kaitlyn nodded, "I just wanted to say sorry for the way we were earlier. You know we're just so excited about the baby, and we never meant to offend you or anything like that-"

"Don't be stupid. I'm over it." AJ laughed, "I know what you're both like. You're honest, and that's what I love about you both." She said, "Maybe naming him after Phil is traditional and boring and basic, but it'd mean a lot to me."

"I get that now." Kaitlyn smiled, "We both do."

"Good. I'm glad." AJ smiled, "And plus, I'm all over the place with these damn hormones, I just cry at everything." She laughed as Kaitlyn smiled, "You guys come visit whenever you want, you know you are always welcome." AJ smiled, placing a hand on Kaitlyn's arm comfortingly.

"I know." Kaitlyn nodded, "We'll be there as soon as he is born." Kaitlyn smiled, "You get home and put your feet up, ok?" She smiled as AJ nodded.

"Oh, don't worry, I will." AJ smiled, "Thank you for coming." She said, embracing her friend comfortingly, eventually leaving the house whilst the rest of the girls done the honours of clearing everything up whilst the mommy to be left to go put her feet up like instructed.

* * *

She eventually got home safe after a short walk, and headed on into their home, hoping that she'd find Punk already there, but knowing that wouldn't be the case. It was rare he went out with friends and enjoyed himself, so she wasn't complaining.

She headed upstairs first to go slip into something more comfortable, walking into their bedroom when she noticed her two drawers in the corner of the room which held her pyjamas and underwear were both opened. She couldn't remember leaving them like that.

She walked over, rummaging through the drawers that looked rather messy inside, as if someone had been looking through in need of finding something. She wasn't sure why they were left like that, but she let it slide by her, closing the drawers over and taking out pyjamas to change into, suddenly hearing Punk come home a few minutes later.

"April, you home?" Punk asked as he climbed the stairs.

"Yes! In here." AJ replied as Punk came through into their bedroom, "Hey, were you looking through my pyjama and underwear door earlier before you left?" She asked curiously as he shook his head.

"No." He laughed a little, "Why?" Punk asked, stripping his t-shirt off and staring across at her.

"They were pulled out when I got home." She said, looking back at the drawers suspiciously, "I probably pulled them out and forgot." She just shook her head, "Did you have a good night?" She asked him as he made his way around to her.

"It wasn't all bad." He smiled, "What about your night? How did it go?" He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in as she smiled.

"We got some extremely generous gifts for the baby." She smiled up at him, "And the cupcakes were really, really good." She smiled, "I had a great time." She said genuinley.

"Good. I'm glad." Punk smiled, leaning down and kissing her lips softly, pulling back and cupping her cheeks, "You aren't tired are you?" He asked with a smirk that she knew very well.

"Not if you don't want me to be." AJ smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he laughed.

"I'd rather you awake and ready." He smiled, walking backwards to the bed, pulling her with him, sitting down on the edge as he gently pulled her over him, lying back with her as he kissed her lovingly and sweetly.

* * *

 **A/N: Something fishy is still going on, I think. REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	25. Never Leave Me

**Never Leave Me**

* * *

"I think we should go shopping today. Since we're both off." AJ announced, waking up the next morning in Punk's arms, naked from their encounters last night, loving nothing more than the feeling of being so close to him.

"I hate shopping." Punk grumbled.

"I don't mean for me." AJ said, "For the baby." She smiled, "We really have to start getting the nursery started. I'm almost six months gone."

"And you think it's going to take me longer than three months to fix up a nursery?" Punk asked her.

"I don't want you to just fix it up, I want it to be perfect." She smiled to herself, "I mean… I know he'll sleep in with us in his crib for the first few months, but I want it done in advance before my due date." She said as he nodded.

"Well, gotta follow the boss' orders." He said as she smirked up at him.

"I am the boss." She said proudly.

"You are." Punk agreed, "Well, I gotta make a few journey's from Seth's place to here with all the gifts from the shower, and then I suppose we can go into town." He said as she smiled up at him.

"It's more the clothes I want to have a look at." AJ said, "All the little baby grows and outfits… and we have to get him his first pair of converse." She said as he rolled his eyes.

"How about we let him make his way here first before we start buying him designer trainers-"

"Designer?" AJ laughed, "C'mon." She scoffed.

"We don't even have a name for him yet." Punk admitted, "I can't think of anything." He admitted as she smiled up at him.

"Well I uh… I have a suggestion. I know you might not like it but… it'd mean a lot to me and-"

"What is it?" Punk asked on the edge of his seat, looking down at her.

"I want to name him Phil… well, I want him named Phillip, but you know-"

"No way." Punk laughed, turning away from her, "You don't wanna name him that, don't be stupid."

"I do." AJ argued back, "I really do."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it has meaning, and I want him to be named after you. We both know he's just going to be a miniature version of you, hopefully with my brains." She added, "I want him to be named after his daddy." She smiled.

"Don't you want to think of our own name? Something a little more modern?" He asked.

"No." AJ said, "I want to name our son Phil." She said, "Wouldn't it make you proud?" She asked, looking up at him as he just shrugged.

"It's just a name. A basic name." He said, "But if it means a lot to you, and that's what you want to name him, then I'm all in." He smiled down to her, secretly swelling with pride at the thought of naming his son after him, not letting AJ in on it however.

"It would mean a lot." AJ smiled as he kissed her head softly.

"Then it's settled." He smiled, "But as he gets older it's gonna get harder. You call him in for dinner you're gonna see me come through the kitchen too." He said as she smiled.

"I'm sure we'll survive." She smiled up at him as he pressed a playful kiss on her nose.

* * *

Once Punk had gotten everything from Seth and Paige's place back into their own home and up in the spare room which was going to be the baby's room, they headed out into town to do some shopping, which really just consisted of AJ making the decisions whilst Punk stood by and watched.

Once satisfied with the countless things she had picked up, AJ suggested they go for lunch as her feet were swelling really badly, and she was extremely hungry. They just headed to the food court in the mall for quickness and enjoyed some grubby food from one of the counters.

"Hey, look at this." AJ pointed to her tray that her paper plate was on, "San Diego Summer Carnival on the beach. There's a band and everything." She smiled, "We should go."

Punk smiled. How conveniant. Just like he was talking with the guys last night, about proposing to AJ, what Seth had suggested, about taking her back to where their relationship kicked off, came around with an opportunity.

"When is it here?" Punk asked coolly.

"It's here all next week." AJ smiled, "It might even be better than the Chicago spring carnival." She eyed him with love as he smiled.

"Who'd go there?" Punk said sarcastically.

"This handsome guy took me on a date there once." AJ smiled, "Won me a teddy, bought me candyfloss, took good care of me." She smiled as he nodded.

"Seems like a swell guy." Punk smirked.

"Oh, he was." AJ nodded, laughing out loud and looking back to the flyer, "We should totally go"

"We will." Punk nodded, "Next weekend, when we're both off, we'll go down one night." He smiled to her.

"But no rides." She placed her hand on her bump, "I don't want Phil getting a fright." She admitted as he smiled. It was going to take him a while to get used to this. Two Phil's in the house.

"You really wanna call our son that?" He asked. He was extremely touched really to have AJ want to name their son after him.

"I really do." AJ smiled, "I wouldn't have said otherwise." She said, "Weren't you named after your dad?" She asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Mom wanted to call me Jack, dad wanted me to take his name." Punk said, "Of course my dad won that fight." He rolled his eyes.

"You can tell our son that he was named after you, and you were named after your dad and-"

"I won't be discussing my dad with him." Punk said, "Ever."

"Why not?" AJ frowned, putting down her plastic fork, having a break from her food since she was getting pretty full.

"What's the point? He's dead. And he wasn't even worth nothing when alive." He said, "It'd save the kid a lot of unnecessary knowledge about his blood."

"You said your dad was a good guy when he was sober." AJ said softly.

"Yeah, he was. Problem was he was never sober." He said, "And if he was it'd only be until he could get out the house and get his hand on the nearest bottle." Punk said, "I'm happy with our kids not having any grandparents. They'll have my sister, our friends, and your brother… when he's home every now and then." He added.

"What about your mom?" AJ shook her head.

"She won't care." Punk said.

"It's her first grandchild." AJ stated, "Of course she will."

"She never even called to see if I was alive after the tsunami." Punk said.

"You never called her either." AJ pointed out.

"She's my mom. For any normal mother it would have been the first thing she thought of." Punk said, "Our kid won't need anyone else but us. We'll build our own family." He said as she smiled.

"I'm glad you think that, and I'm all for it just being us… but maybe you should let your mom know. Just because she moved on and married some other guy doesn't mean that she doesn't love you anymore."

"She doesn't bother her ass with me." Punk just shook his head.

"You don't bother your ass with her." AJ said, "You're both just as bad as each other. Be the bigger person and make the first move." AJ said.

"So what? Our kids can have a gran to go visit at the weekend?" He said.

"Yeah, exactly." She nodded, "I loved going to my grandparents house when I was younger. I mean, this was before my parents died." She said, "They'd always have the best dinners, and I got to sleep in a big, comfy bed." She smiled in remembering, "And it's a chance for us to find ourselves. We will need a break from time to time."

"Then my sister can take care of him." Punk said, "My mom done shit for me. What's a baby gonna do to change the way she is?" Punk said.

"You never know." AJ said, "Just think about at least telling her." AJ sighed, "For me." She pouted innocently. She was all for doing the right thing, and she believed the right thing was for Punk to make the first move and contact his mother with the news that he was having his first child.

"You have no idea what she's like." Punk shook his head as she continued to pout towards him like an innocent child wanting something, "But ok, fine… I'll think about it. Doesn't mean I'll do it." He made himself clear as she smiled.

"Good." AJ nodded, "Now what'd you say you go up and get me some more fries?"

* * *

The next week eventually came around, and it was the night Punk was planning to take AJ out to the carnival, but most importantly, ask her to marry him. He was nervous like never before. He desperately didn't want her to say no, but he was hoping her high spirits would help him out.

The carnival was much bigger and better than Chicago. It was right on the beach, there was so many stalls and amusements and shacks to go to, and the night was perfect. It wasn't too cold, but still breezy enough to watch AJ's long tresses blow out of her face.

"I can't believe you won me this." AJ laughed, clutching a giant teddy bear under her arm.

"We can put it in the nursery if you like." Punk said, taking a seat at a picnic bench near a bar stand.

"That's a good idea actually." AJ smiled, taking a seat across from him on the bench, leaning her elbows on the table as she looked around, "I hate to disown my roots, but… I think this is a whole lot better than Chicago's carnival." AJ said, "I mean, there's a band and everything." She said. The band's music could be heard faintly as the main stage was quite far from where they were seated, but it brought a nice atmosphere, "We should have invited Paige and Seth along. Jordan would have loved it."

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "But I guess I sort of just… wanted to get you alone." He admitted as she stared blankly at him.

"Get me alone to win me a teddy?" AJ faintly laughed as he smiled.

"Well not quite." He said, "I wanted to ask you something actually." He said, standing up as she watched him closely with confusion.

"Ask me wh-"

She watched him as he dropped to one knee in front of her, pulling out a red velvet box from his back pocket, opening it up to show her it as she caught onto the huge, sparkling ring sitting perched up within the foam.

"April." Punk smiled as AJ's eyes filled with tears, passing strangers pausing to watch with a smile.

"Phil, are you-" She gasped, placing her hand to her mouth.

"April Jeanette Mendez..." Punk smiled, "Will you please do me the biggest honour in becoming my wife?" He smiled as she laughed nervously.

"Y-Yes… Yes of course I will." AJ smiled as he took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger, peace of mind now as he seen it fit perfectly, "I did not… I did not expect this." She trembled with shock and excitement.

She cupped his cheeks, leaning forward and sharing a passionate, soft kiss with him, thanking her lucky stars that things were going perfect for them. She had everything she ever wanted, and on top of that, she now looked forward to becoming Mrs Brooks, and walking down the aisle to the man she loved to death.

* * *

"It's so beautiful." AJ gushed, coming home from their night out at the carnival, not being able to stop talking about her ring the entire walk home. She couldn't believe it. He'd really asked her to marry him.

"I didn't know if you'd like something so big and extravagent." Punk admitted, "But I don't know, I just seen it on your finger." He shrugged as she just smiled.

"It's perfect, I love it." She said as they walked into the house, trampling over an envelope addressed to them that had been put through the letter box.

"Who is this from?" Punk picked it up and tore it open, opening up the letter and smiling as he skimmed the messy handwriting, signed at the bottom 'love Sarah' with a kiss.

"Look, she's coming into town." AJ smiled as she tried her best to make out the writing.

"To Punk and AJ and Mutsy." Punk read out, "Mom is taking me to comes to town and sees you both. I've missed you but can't take my bed covers with fairies with me. But can we go to the park when I'm here? Love Sarah." Punk smiled, reading the additional note underneath from Sarah's mom who had left the date and time they were coming.

"I'm so glad she's coming to see us." AJ smiled, "I've missed her."

"Me too." Punk smiled, folding the letter back up and putting it in the envelope, sitting it over on the arm of the couch and turning to AJ who stood feebly with her hands behind her back, "What?" He smiled.

"I just can't believe you want to marry me." She said timidly.

"Well believe it, baby." He smiled, "It's you I want for the rest of my life. It's always been that way." He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist whilst she circled her arms around his neck.

"Promise me you'll never leave me." AJ said in a whisper.

"Why would I ever leave you?" Punk almost laughed.

"I don't know… you-you might get bored of me and the baby or… you might see someone else you like and-"

"Oh, shut up." Punk rolled his eyes, "You are the only one I want to be with. It's you, ok. It's always gonna be you." He told her, cupping her cheeks and kissing her head lovingly.

"I love you." AJ smiled, "So much."

"I love you too." Punk replied, leaning down and capturing her lips with his, battling her tongue passionately with his own, their kiss fuelling them in need and want for one another.

It didn't take them long to get to the bedroom and undress one another quickly. It was always a race until that very moment that she felt him slip inside her.

"Oh, God." AJ moaned, clutching his shoulders as he began to slip in and out of her, keeping a steady pace going for just now, enjoying watching her for the time being.

"Yeah, is that good? You want more?" He teased playfully, leaning down and kissing in at her neck whilst his hips continued to contract in against hers, her legs wrapping around him to encourage him as she relaxed every muscle and bone in her body.

"Oh, Phil… please… harder, faster." She begged in almost a cry as she suddenly felt him pull out of her, sadness coming over her only for a little while as she felt him sneak behind her and turn her on her side so her back was pressed in against his chest.

"The baby is kicking me everytime I touch your stomach." He whispered to her as she laughed. Everytime he was thrusting into her, his stomach skimmed off her bump and he was getting kicked by his son every time he done so, so he had to move around.

"I think this way is better anyway." She smiled, feeling him thrusting into her, holding her leg up for her slightly as he kissed in at her neck, "Oh, fuck! Oh God you're so deep." AJ gasped, almost overwhelmed, he was hitting right off her g-spot, sending her all sorts of crazy.

"Shit, baby. You want to cum?" He asked hearing nothing but a groaning moan of want and need, "Huh? You want to cum?" He whispered in her ear whilst continued to kiss around her neck and shoulder.

"Yes! Oh, yes… please, I want to cum." She moaned, pulling at the bed sheets in front of her whilst Punk continued to thrust into her, only now he had brought his hand over in front of her, stroking her at a fast pace to spur on her release.

"Fuck! April, you're so fucking tight." He moaned himself, almost losing his own control, yet still keeping up with his pace. He wanted nothing more than to love her for the rest of his life like this. That was the purpose of the ring he had put on her finger tonight. A promise that they would get married and they would grow old together.

"I'm so close." AJ moaned, "Fuck!" She yelled, his last few deep and hard thrusts sending her over the edge along with his rapid strokes against her clit, causing her to shake, pressing herself into his chest as he kissed her neck softly whilst she came.

"Shit… April." Punk moaned, reaching his release straight after her, spilling himself inside her as he held her shoulder from behind, "Fuck." He moaned, spilling the last of himself inside her, collapsing his head on her shoulder, completely out of breath.

"I can't believe we're gonna get married." AJ admitted, taking short, fast breaths that echoed against his.

"I don't think..." Punk lifted his head, "I don't think we should wait around." He said, "I want to marry you as soon as I can." He admitted as she turned on her back, looking up at him.

"But I'm pregnant." She said like he didn't know that already.

"I know." Punk nodded, "But I just… I want you to be my wife as soon as possible." He stroked her cheek.

"But I'll be all big and fat if we get married soon." She said as he tutted.

"You'll be beautiful. You're glowing." Punk told her, which she totally had been. He never really understood what that meant in terms of being pregnant, but he really did now.

"I don't know." AJ said, "It's all so soon." She said.

"We can wait, if that's what you want, I'd just rather marry you as soon as I can." He said as she smiled.

"Ok." She whispered.

"Ok?" He smiled as she nodded.

"I think it's gonna be exhausting, but… I think I want to be your wife as soon as possible." She said as he smirked, leaning down and pressing a sweet kiss on her lips.

Meanwhile outside was a ticking car that had followed the couple all the way home from the carnival, watching the window to which he knew was AJ and Punk's bedroom, watching the light suddenly switch off and smirking, pulling away from the street.

* * *

 **A/N: Well God damn. Who is it? Could be anyone. But yay for AJ and Punk. She said yes! REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	26. Congratulations

**A/N: Hey guys! Little fast forward here in this chapter as I feel like there wasn't any need to drag the pregnancy out any further, and I hope no one minded that I skipped the wedding. I've written multiple wedding chapters in previous stories, they all go the same way so I'm sure you'll all survive. Want to get into the drama and angst as I know you guys live for it. Let's do it, and thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Congratulations**

* * *

"Oh, look." AJ announced, dumping her suitcase in the hallway as she picked up a posted card that was sent through their letter box, opening it and reading it, "It's from your old boss in Chicago." AJ told him as he smiled, "I wonder how he found out." She said, abandoning her suitcase along with Punks as she waddled into the living room where he was looking through the other mail.

"Casey probably told him. She was friendly with him. It's how I got the job." Punk said, "It was nice of him to send a card." Punk smiled.

They had just gotten in the door from their week away on their honeymoon. Of course it had to be in driving distance since AJ couldn't fly anywhere, so they went to a villa on the beach in San Francisco. They had gotten married the following week before, just on AJ's eight month park of her pregnancy. They both knew it was going to be a challenge since she was so tired and big, but they made it, and it was a wonderful day with their family and friends. It was small and intimate and just perfect.

They were finally home and back to normality, getting used to married life and unwrapping all the lovely wedding gifts they had received.

"Did you speak to your boss yet?" AJ asked Punk, taking a seat on the couch with exhaustion, laying back and rubbing her belly soothingly. She wasn't extremely huge like Punk was preparing himself for her to be, but she had gotten bigger, and it seemed like she was almost ready to pop.

"Yeah. He said it was no problem to take these next few weeks off. I said that I wanted to be with you in case anything happened with the baby." Punk said, "He was cool with it." He nodded.

"Good." AJ smiled, "The thought of my waters breaking with no one around is enough to give me nightmares." She admitted.

"I'll be there." Punk assured her, "I'm gonna take the suitcases upstairs and unpack. You ok down here?" He asked her as she nodded with a smile.

"I would help you but-"

"But you know I won't let you." He finished for her with a smile, "You get some rest. I won't be long." He told her, leaving her in the living room and hauling the suitcases up the stairs to unpack.

AJ was really loving this married life. Although she really felt not much different besides having an extra ring, she did feel like there was a calm in her life now. A constant. She only wished they could have done more on their honeymoon. Since she was so big, they didn't get out to do much, but the week was filled with dinner on the beach, walks in the cool breeze, lots and lots of making love and they both enjoyed themselves.

She stood up to go open the windows as the house felt really warm, or perhaps it was just her. Either way, she walked over to the window in the living room and opened them up, looking out at the same black car with tinted windows that she'd seen parked across there before. She couldn't tell if there was anyone in it, the windows were too dark and tinted to see, but she found it very strange that it was constantly parked straight across from their house.

She just shook her head anyway and headed away to go get herself a glass of water.

* * *

AJ had made the decision to go for a warm hot bath after dinner that Punk had happily made her. She felt like some sort of queen in a castle. He was taking extremely good care of her, and she was almost going to miss being pregnant. But she definitely wasn't going to miss their baby boy kicking at her insides and pressing on her bladder all the time. She was just dying to meet him at this point, and wanted to hold him.

She was two weeks away from her due date. She figured it wasn't long at all. The nine months of waiting had just flew by.

She got out of the bath she had enjoyed very much and got dried, putting her pyjamas on and walking out of their bathroom in their bedroom, chuckling quietly to herself as she seen Punk sitting up against the headboard, fast asleep. He'd been so busy these past few months.

It was a race against time to finish the nursery before the wedding, but with some help from Seth, Dean, Sami and Roman, with of course AJ and Paige supervising, they managed to get it done just in time. She knew he'd be an amazing husband and he certainly had been.

"My poor baby." She whispered, walking over to him with a smile, taking the book from his hand that he was reading, a baby book to her surprise. She knew that he'd been secretly reading things whilst she wasn't around.

She began to slide him down the bed the best she could, not exactly born with the muscles to lift a man like him. In the midst of sliding him down as softly as she could, she felt a sharp pain up the side of her stomach, causing her to collapse on him a little where he woke up suddenly with a fright.

"What? What?" He opened his eyes as he looked around the room, looking up at AJ once his eyes had functioned properly, noticing she was in pain, "What's wrong?" He swung legs round the side of the bed and took her hands in his as she winced.

"I- I don't know… I just… I went to slide you down the bed and… I just felt this pain. Here." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach where it was sore.

"Is it him kicking? Is he kicking you?" He asked.

"No… no, it's not him." She shook her head, "It's just a pain, I don't know how-" She paused suddenly feeling a river of liquid run down the insides of her thighs and down her legs.

"Oh, shit." Punk noticed and looked up at her, "You uh… you're gonna need to go to hospital, aren't you?" He asked, rather shocked as she just nodded.

"You have to pack me a bag… pack me a bag." She tapped his chest, "I have to go… I have to go wait in the car." She said as he got up.

"You're not going to change?" He asked as she stood in pyjama shorts, a short sleeved t-shirt with a sweater around her.

"I have a baby coming out of me, I don't have time." She held her belly, "Just, hurry up and pack a bag, and… and the car seat. You have to- Oh, God." She grabbed hold of the wall, feeling what she could only assume was a contraction. They sure as hell lived up to the pain she was told about. She'd never felt anything like it, and this was just the beginning.

"Ok ok." Punk made his way to her, rubbing her back as she tilted her head down, focusing on her breathing as he tried his best to keep her calm, even though he was completely freaking out.

"I'm fine." AJ stood back up straight after the contraction passed.

"I'll get everything, don't worry. Just… can you get downstairs ok?" He asked as she just nodded, "Just go wait in the car I'll be seconds." He promised her as she waddled away.

* * *

It was 3 in the morning, and AJ was still in labour after her waters breaking at 9pm. She was doped up on gas and air, as well as being given an epidural. Her initial plan was to do it all naturally, but their son was just taking way too long, she couldn't bare it any longer.

Punk was trying to keep her in good spirits, seeing her in so much pain with no progression was killing him. He just wished he could have taken the pain.

"She's gotta be close now." Punk said as the doctor checked AJ who was completely on a different planet, yet still aware of the pain and the situation.

"Five." The doctor smiled sympathetically.

"I can do five." AJ looked up, "I can just… I mean, five centimetres that's huge, right?" She nodded as the doctor shook her head.

"Not for a baby to come out of." She said, "You're doing amazing, April. I promise you, it won't be much longer." She said, "I'll be back soon to check up on you." She smiled, leaving the room as AJ turned to Punk.

"Google ways to make me dilate faster." She tapped him as he laughed, "I feel like I'm dying." She moaned, gripping on the side of the bed as another contraction came.

Punk rubbed her shoulder as he watched the monitor, "Almost done. It's almost done." He told her, listening to her harsh breaths, her knuckles turning white as she clutched onto the side of the bed as hard as she could to deal with the pain, "Ok, a few seconds." Punk said as she suddenly felt the pain linger away, "There you go." He turned to her with a smile.

"Why doesn't he want to come out?" AJ sighed, "Does he not want to meet us?" She almost cried, laying her head back on the pillow as he began to lace his fingers through her hair, massaging her head to keep her as relaxed as possible.

"You know what I think it is?" He asked her, "I think you've made such an amazing home for him in there, he's finding it hard to leave." He said as she smiled.

"You think so?" She smiled.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I know it's taking some time, but it'll be over soon, I promise." He said, "You're doing so well." He pressed a kiss on her head softly as she just smiled with tired eyes, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it as she felt another contraction come her way.

* * *

Another two hours later, a total of eight hours in labour altogether, and AJ had delivered their beautiful baby boy. 6Lbs and 8oz. A perfect little bundle, and just extremely perfect in every way.

After getting him cleaned up, and getting AJ settled, they'd brought him in in a little bassinet to sleep beside AJ for the night, which she just longed for, and it was then when she got a real good look at her son. She had been pretty overwhelmed as soon as they placed him on her chest, and really was on a different planet, now she could see how perfect he was.

"Look at his little hair." AJ whispered, cradling their son in her arms, his velvet, soft wispy strands of hair soft on head, causing her to melt completely. He was a looker definitely. Had green eyes just like his father, but a small little edgy mouth that was made for smirking.

"He's perfect." Punk smiled. He'd never felt pride like it, nor such happiness. It really was an indescribable feeling, especially when he first held him in his arms seconds after he was born. It was such a special time, and his son was just perfect in every way possible. They were extremely lucky and thankful parents.

"Phil." AJ smiled, taking the baby's hand between her finger and thumb, smiling upon him as AJ watched. He was still touched that she wanted to call their son Phil. It really did mean a lot to him, "I love him so much." AJ gasped, surprised at the instant love and connection she felt with their son, looking up at Punk in disbelief as he smiled.

"I'd be worried if you didn't." He joked, "We'll keep him safe." He said, "I promise. I'll keep you both safe." He said, leaning over and pressing a kiss on his wife's lips, pulling back and cupping the back of his son's head, smiling upon him. It felt surreal to have him here now, but life had never been better.

* * *

AJ had gotten home from the hospital with baby Phil within the next few days, and had been getting pop in visits from their friends every so often, as well as from Kat and Punk's boss, and also his sister who had flew out as soon as Punk called her to tell her the news.

AJ wondered when things would all calm down, and it appeared to be a week after their son was born. They'd gotten lovely cards from everyone that were still up on the mantel, but finally, they were able to fit into parenthood.

"He's just went down." AJ smiled, coming into the living room holding the baby monitor which picked up sound from their room where Phil was fast asleep in his crib after AJ had just fed him.

"Hopefully he'll sleep tonight." Punk rubbed his eyes. He could have easily went to bed right now. He'd been on the night duty last night. Phil woke up almost every hour of the clock and wasn't letting it easy on his parents, but Punk thought they were doing just fine.

"I think he will." AJ smiled, collapsing down on the couch and leaning into him, "I didn't think it'd be so exhausting." She admitted, "But it's so wonderful. I just… I just love holding him, and feeding him… looking at him." She smiled as he nodded.

"He's fly." Punk admitted, "Kicked me last night already." He laughed. They'd both done equal amount of bonding with their son, and had also been out already on their first walk in the new stroller, to give him some fresh air and to also get out the house themselves. They were doing great, and they were adapting to parenthood very well.

Just as AJ was about to fall asleep against Punk, still clutching the baby monitor, she heard the letterbox go, a letter or envelope falling into the house as she opened her eyes and looked up at Punk, "Bit late for mail." She said.

"It's Sunday." Punk stood up, "Post man doesn't come on Sundays." He said, walking out into the hallway and picking up the envelope which felt like a card, 'April and Phil' wrote on the front of it as he walked into the living room opening it.

"Oh, is it a card?" AJ smiled as Punk nodded, opening it up and looking inside with confusion, "Who is it from?" AJ asked.

"I uh… I don't know." Punk laughed as AJ stood up.

"What?" She shook her head.

"It just says, To Phil and April, congratulations on your new arrival." He said, "Doesn't say who it's from." He said as she studied the writing. Normally she could work out who it was from just from the handwriting, but her mind was blank.

"I couldn't even guess on who it could be from." AJ admitted.

"How can you forget to put your name at the bottom of a card." Punk scoffed, nevertheless walking over to the mantel and putting the card up amongst many other ones.

It was then when AJ thought of something, walking over to the window and peering out the curtains, seeing nothing but an empty street. She just thought for a second it could have made sense. But there was no one there.

"Oh, well." Punk shrugged, "I'm sure whoever it was knows us and just wanted to congratulate us." Punk said as AJ just nodded with a smile, both of them being silenced when the baby monitor AJ was holding began to pick up Phil's cries from upstairs.

"I'll get him." Punk put a hand on her arm softly, walking by her and upstairs to see to his son as AJ collapsed back on the couch. It was bugging her who the card was from. She felt like she knew the handwriting. It wasn't like she had a lot of people that would send her a card, she barely knew anyone, and the same went for Punk, but then it suddenly dawned on her just as Punk came into the living room with Phil in his arms, still crying.

"Your mom." AJ said as Punk took a seat beside her with baby Phil in his arms, being bounced lightly in his fathers arms.

"Nah. She wouldn't have sent a card." Punk shook his head, "And it doesn't look like her writing."

"Casey would have told her." AJ said, "And maybe she didn't want you to know it was from her." AJ shrugged, "I don't know, it's the only thing I can think of right now." AJ admitted, looking down at her so who was still crying, "Oh, baby what's the matter?" She stroked his cheek whilst Punk bounced him as lightly as ever.

"Why is he crying for no reason?" Punk asked.

"There will be a reason." AJ smiled, "He can't be hungry, and it's obviously not sleep he wants." She said, "Try burping him."

Punk nodded, holding his son into his chest and rubbing his back softly in circular notions, suddenly hearing a faint breath of air come from their baby boy, causing Punk to laugh.

"Hey, was that all you needed?" Punk smiled, cradling Phil back in his arms, "You just needed to let one rip, huh?" He couldn't help laugh, watching Phil's eyes shut back over in his arms.

AJ smiled, leaning into Punk as he kept grips on their son. She never knew she could love someone so precious and tiny like their son was. He lit up her world. Her husband and son _were_ her world.

* * *

 **A/N: Do you guys think it was Punk's mom who sent the card? If not, who do you think it is? Thinks will start to unravel real soon, I promise! Stay tuned and REVIEW!**


	27. Uninvited

**Uninvited**

* * *

"Two hands." Both AJ and Punk echoed watching Sarah sit up on their couch with baby Phil cradled in her small, awkward arms. She'd never held a baby before, and was almost going to try holding him with just one hand. As soon as her visit was over a few months ago, she begged her mother to go see AJ and Punk when the baby came.

Phil was two weeks old now and was fitting into home life really well with Punk and AJ. His sudden cries during the night had stopped, and Punk and AJ found themselves actually getting to sleep.

"What's his name?" Sarah asked, looking down at the baby with a smile.

"Phil." AJ smiled, taking a seat next to Sarah and the baby.

"But that's your name." Sarah looked up at Punk with a smile, "Did you want him to be just like you?" Sarah asked innocently, giggling as Punk nodded.

"That is exactly the plan." Punk smiled, "What is it you want to do today?" Punk asked Sarah who just shrugged.

"I want to look after the baby." Sarah smiled as AJ smirked up to Punk.

"We can go to the park if you like." Punk suggested, "The baby needs fresh air anyway." Punk told her as Sarah just nodded.

"Can he go on the swings?" Sarah asked with excitement as AJ and Punk couldn't help laugh.

"No, he's too small." AJ said, "Soon though. In a few months maybe." She said as Sarah huffed.

"Can I stay with him tonight and give him his breakfast in the morning?" Sarah asked, still keeping a firm grip on Phil who was very happily sleeping away. He'd just been fed and changed by his father.

"Your mom is picking you up later tonight, baby." AJ sighed, "You're not staying with us this time round." She said. Sarah's mom was taking a return flight back to where they were staying later that night. Not to be hasty but just because it was easier.

"But I want to." Sarah frowned.

"Hey, we have the full day." Punk smiled, "We'll go to the park, have some ice-cream, maybe get some pizza later. Yeah?" He said as he seen her grin, "And it won't be long until you can come back and see us again." He said as she just nodded.

"Do you want to go get his stroller?" AJ turned to Punk, "We'll go pack a bag, in case he wants fed again or needs changed." She said. She really was super mom. Always prepared.

"Yeah, I'll go sort it out." Punk said, heading into the kitchen whilst AJ took the baby from Sarah and they headed upstairs to pack a bag with things for Phil if he woke during the play in the park.

* * *

"Be careful, ok?" AJ said to Sarah, watching her nod quickly and run off to the swings in the park, taking a seat next to Punk on the bench with Phil in his stroller beside them, continuing to sleep his little head off.

"I think she's mad that she can't stay." Punk said, turning to AJ who sat next to him.

"I know." AJ nodded, "But we have the full day." She reminded him as he nodded.

"I think she really liked Phil." Punk laughed a little as AJ smiled.

"She did." AJ smiled, leaning her head against Punk's shoulder, taking a relaxed deep breath, enjoying getting out of the house with the baby as well as being with Sarah again.

She was really enjoying the silence with her husband, silence amongst noisy and excited boys and girls, silence whilst her son was content and fast asleep, when at the corner of her eye, she seen a hooded figure standing at the corner of the fence.

"Is it just me or does… he not fit in this park?" AJ lifted her head as Punk turned to what she was looking at.

"Maybe he's got a kid." Punk said, not really paying much attention to it.

"He's looking at us." AJ whispered, noticing the hood staring directly at them, yet the face was down and was unable to be seen.

Punk noticed that the figure was staring, and decided to stand up and walk towards him when he seen the figure jump over the fence and walk away, "I think he got scared easily." Punk laughed a little, walking back to AJ and sitting down, having not taken a lot of steps anyway.

He noticed AJ still looking over, watching her follow the figure closely until her eyes widened a little, "That car." She sat up when she seen the man head into the black vehicle that she'd spotted sitting outside their house before.

Punk noticed also, and had seen that car outside their house before, "Don't worry about it." Punk shook his head, turning back to AJ who looked frightened.

"Why is someone watching us, Phil?" AJ said in a serious tone.

"I'm sure it just seems like that." Punk said, "Don't panic, alright? Next time I see the car outside I'll go out and see what the person wants."

"Well he obviously doesn't want to talk to you. As soon as you stood up he was gone." AJ said as Punk just shook his head.

"Don't worry." Punk said, putting his arm around her and kissing her head, "This neighbourhood is sometimes a little… on the weird side." He said, "Don't worry, ok?" He said as she just nodded slowly. She of course, was still going to worry. She knew Punk was just trying to be calm, she seen the confused and anger on his face that there was perhaps someone watching them. But he kept it together for her sake. She just wanted to feel safe.

* * *

"She seemed so upset to go." AJ sighed, climbing into bed with Punk later that night.

"I know." Punk nodded, "But she can come back in another few weeks to see us. Maybe her mom will let her stay a few nights with us." Punk shrugged as AJ nodded, cuddling into him as he wrapped his arm around her tightly, "You're not still thinking about that guy in the park?" Punk asked her, not being able to help feel her tense.

"I just- I just want to know who it was. I felt like he knew us." AJ shrugged as Punk just shook his head.

"It's probably just some creeper that lodges around the children's parks. You seen how he got lost as soon as I stood up, and… the car thing… well, maybe it's just the same car." Punk shrugged, "Don't worry about it." He told her.

"I'm not I just… I know you're going back to work in a few weeks, and I'm not sure I like the thought of being at home alone with Phil." She said as he laughed a little.

"C'mon, you can't be feeling like that." Punk said. He didn't want her feeling unsafe when she was alone with the baby, "Nothing is going on. You're just being paranoid. Alright?" He looked down at her as she just nodded.

It wasn't long until they both fell asleep for the night, but AJ woke when she began to hear Phil crying beside her in his crib. She quickly got out of bed and scooped him up into her arms, hoping to catch him in time before he woke up Punk.

"Shh… shh, c'mon." AJ kissed his soft head, holding him close to her chest as she walked up and down her bedside, "C'mon, you don't want to wake daddy, do you?" She whispered, bouncing her son lightly as possibly, trying to get him back to sleep.

Soon enough it was just small little moans Phil was making, and AJ managed to soothe him back to sleep rather quickly, before Punk woke up. She walked over to the window, still cradling Phil in her arms, smiling down at him now fast asleep.

She peered out the curtain, jumping back immediately when she seen that same hooded figure standing outside their driveway. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell her husband but when she looked back out to see if the man was still there, she spotted him walking away into the black car, and that's when AJ noticed the long hair on the suspect, confusing her very much as she knew very little people with long hair. Especially people who want to stalk them.

She walked back over to the bed, placing Phil down in his crib and sinking back under the covers. She was terrified. This wasn't something that wasn't worth worrying about. This was real. Someone was watching them, whether Punk wanted to admit it or not. Someone was watching their every movement. Even when they were fast asleep.

She hugged into her husband tightly, terrified of closing her eyes, not being able to stop seeing the hooded figure in her mind.

* * *

"Are you ok? Why you not touching your pancakes?" Punk asked, feeding Phil in his arms the next morning, having already ate his breakfast, noticing his wife wasn't touching hers, and wasn't really saying much.

"I'm just not that hungry." She admitted truthfully as he nodded.

"What? You want something else? I can make you something different if you want-"

"I'm not hungry." AJ said as he stared bluntly at her and nodded.

"Alright." Punk backed off, turning back to his son who was enjoying his breakfast, greedily latching onto his bottle, "I think I'm going out with Seth tonight." Punk said as AJ's head shot up, "Just to watch some baseball and chill out for a bit, you know." He said casually as AJ tilted her head.

"But you've never left me with the baby on my own." She said, trying to cover up that she really didn't want him to go. She didn't want to bring up what she saw last night, she assumed he'd just get angry and tell her not to worry, but how could she beg him to stay otherwise.

"Yeah I have." Punk laughed a little but stopped when he realised she was being serious.

"Not for a long time. It's only ever been for fifteen minutes whilst you popped out to the store." AJ said, "Why doesn't Seth just come round here, I don't mind." She said.

"Why do you not want me to go out, April?" Punk asked, "Is it because of that guy in the park yesterday?" He asked her as she just stayed silent, "You have to stop thinking about that. It doesn't mean anything, alright. You'll be safe. I won't be out all night. I'll be back after a few hours." He said, "You're worrying yourself over nothing." He said.

"But last night, I saw-" She paused.

"You saw what?" He asked her, and she took a glance at him feeding their son, and realised how ridiculous she really did sound. Who was out to get them? No one. They barely knew anyone. Maybe she was seeing things from her own tiredness, or maybe this person was someone they knew, that was trying to contact them but didn't know. There was no way they were really in danger. Surely not.

"It doesn't matter." AJ shook her head, "Just… don't be long, ok?" She asked him as he nodded.

"Yes, mom." Punk smiled, turning back to Phil who had spilled some of his bottle down his little mouth and baby grow, "Hey, mister. You're getting in a bit of a mess, aren't you?" He said as AJ smiled and headed over to the kitchen drawer to get the baby wipes, passing them over to Punk who gently wiped around their son's mouth.

"He loves you." AJ smiled as Punk looked up at her.

"Yeah?" He said, "Well I'm not giving him the choice. The little man better love me." He said, leaning down and pressing a kiss on his son's head.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." AJ said, "Will you be ok?" She asked as he nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Just down here thinking of you in the shower." He smiled to her as she scolded.

"Not whilst he's in the room." AJ pointed to baby Phil as Punk rolled his eyes.

"He has no idea what it is I just said." Punk scoffed as AJ just rolled her eyes but smiled, leaving the kitchen and heading on upstairs.

AJ got upstairs eventually and was stripping to get ready for her shower. As a woman who was confident with her body, and felt safe in her own home, despite what had been going on lately, she had no fear in walking around in her underwear or even just completely naked. It was her own bedroom, she assumed many people were comfortable like that.

But what she didn't know was her naked patrol around the bedroom to get out her clothes for the day was being photographed.

* * *

Later that night, Punk had gone out with Seth whilst AJ decided she'd have an early night since Phil was fast asleep and in his crib at 7pm. She knew he'd possibly wake later on in the night, but she hoped Punk would be there to get him.

She wound up falling asleep with the TV on in their bedroom, having been watching some old western film since there was nothing else on, sliding down the bed onto her pillow and falling into a deep, comfortable sleep. The TV sound was up just enough to actually soothe her. It wasn't too loud, yet wasn't unheard of. Baby Phil stayed fast asleep in his crib beside her, and around half an hour after she fell asleep, she felt the springs on the bed move when a presence came in beside her.

She wasn't aware of it. She always was a heavy sleeper, but probably her mind assured her it was just Punk, and she continued to stay fast asleep.

It wasn't until a few hours later where she was woke up by the sound of her phone vibrating on the night-stand beside her. Her back was facing where Punk normally slept, and her mind just assumed it was his hand on her waist that had been stroking her body for the past few hours. She never thought to look at him and just reached for her phone.

She unlocked her phone and seen it was oddly a message from Punk, reading it to herself with blurry eyes as her stomach jumped with confusion and sudden fear.

 _I'm at the front door. Forgot a key. Didn't want to knock in case Phil woke up. Come unlock for me x_

Her hands began to shake in the grasp of her phone, feeling the hand that was on her waist move away. She couldn't turn round. She couldn't… Who had been in her bed with her this entire time?

* * *

 **A/N: Well god damn! Not exactly something you want to wake to. Wonder what will happen in the next chapter. Stay tuned and REVIEW!**


	28. Post

**Post**

* * *

AJ stood up from the bed slowly, looking over into Phil's crib, smiling at him still fast asleep, and then she turned her attention round to the stranger in the room, looking across the bed where he stood with his hood up, standing in front of her son's crib to protect him from whatever harm may come.

"I-I don't know what it is you want." AJ said, "I can- I can give you money. I can." AJ nodded, "Just please don't hurt me, or my son." She begged.

She watched as the figure pulled down his hood, revealing his face to her as she shook her head with tears filling up to the brim.

"It's not money I want, April." Her ex smiled, "It's you."

Meanwhile Punk was sitting outside the front door on the step, waiting on his wife coming to unlock the front door that she must have locked. He didn't want to phone her or knock the door, just incase it waked their son, who he knew was hard to get back to sleep after being woken. He just hoped AJ would receive the message he sent her.

It was then when he looked around the dark street that he noticed the black car that AJ so paranoid and terrified as of late. He figured he'd go have a look to see if anyone was inside.

He walked across the road, knocking on the car window and waiting for someone to roll the window down or open up, but there was no response, so he opened the car door by chance, surprised to find it open.

He looked in the car with confusion, seeing nothing in it that interested him or that was striking. He just shrugged and shut the car door over, figuring that was none of his business, turning back and looking at his house where his bedroom window he shared with his wife caught his eye.

The light was on, with two shadows in place, one of course being AJ's and one he did not know. And then he realised why the car was empty…

"April!"

AJ began to hear Punk banging and kicking at the door, causing Phil to wake up and begin to cry, all the while she stood facing her ex who still shook her to the core.

"Just let me go let him in." AJ begged as Derek just laughed.

"What? So he can come and destroy our reunion?" He asked, "C'mon, April… don't pretend you didn't love me in your bed with you, stroking your body, comforting you. You enjoyed it. Or else you would have woken up."

"I thought it was Phil." AJ defended, "Why are you here? Why have you been watching me?" She asked whilst Punk continued to bang at the door, Phil crying in his bassinet loudly.

"Can you shut him up." Derek screwed his face up, "Damn thing is giving me a headache." He spat as AJ turned to Phil and picked him up, holding him close to her chest as she rubbed his back in circular motions, "Look at that. Nothing like a mother's touch." Derek smiled as baby Phil began to quieten down. Punk banging at the door had also stopped. AJ only hoped he was away to get help.

"What do you want?" AJ asked, "You shouldn't be here."

"I've come back to take what's rightfully mine." Derek said, "We never really ended, did we, April? Our relationship just faded, and then you met Phil and moved on." He said.

"Phil is my husband now." AJ said, "And he treats me right, better than you ever did." AJ spat, "You loved nothing more than putting me down. Shaming me. Hurting me. Just to make you feel like a big man." She spat.

"Oh, April. That isn't true. I loved you." Derek said, "I loved you for you. And we worked."

"No. We didn't." AJ spat.

"Remember all the sex we had." Derek grinned, "You were wild. You liked it rough."

"You hurt me." AJ said, "I didn't like it. I asked you to stop so many times, and you never would." AJ said, "I am happy now. I'm happily married with a baby. You lost your chance to be mine." She said, "Please just leave. If Phil has called the police, you'll be arrested for breaking into my house." AJ said.

"It's not the first time you've ever needed the police's help trying to get me away from you." Derek laughed, "Which reminds me, that cute little restraining order you had against me. That's up, baby." Derek smiled, walking around the bed and over to her as she tried backing away with Phil in her arms.

"Don't you touch me. Don't come near us." AJ warned him.

"Kids was never something I wanted." Derek looked at Phil who fast asleep against his mother's chest, unaware of what was going on, which was for the best definitely, "Why ruin that perfect body of yours. But… you look as great as ever." He admitted, "It was so hard lying next to you and restraining myself from that sweet little pussy." He smirked as AJ just turned away in disgust.

"Please… just go. Leave me alone." AJ begged, almost close to tears.

"Not until I have what I want. I know it's not going to happy just now. You're still too hooked up on Phil, but we'll be together again, April. I'll make sure of it. I'll make your life a misery until you decide to run back to me as your only choice. I don't like kids, but the little bastard can come with us if you like." He said, stroking AJ's cheek as she flinched, "I'm going to get you back. Not tonight, but soon. And there's nothing your or you husband is going to be able to do." He said, his face so close to hers she thought she might pass out.

He kissed her cheek uninvited, and began to back away as AJ let out a deep breath, watching him walk away out the door, finally letting go of her tears as she cried silently, kissing her son's head and placing him down in his crib, suddenly seeing blue flashing lights outside.

* * *

"Are you sure it was him?" Punk asked his wife after finally getting into the house with the police also. It took a while for him to get AJ to come out of their bedroom, but she finally did and was downstairs in the kitchen, sitting with a coffee gone cold beside her, not knowing what to say or do.

"Yeah." AJ nodded quietly as Punk gritted his teeth and ran his hand through his hair, "I uh… I don't know how he left without anyone seeing." She admitted, looking up at him, still terrified with fear in her eyes.

"Baby, I tried getting in. I tried kicking the door down, and I didn't know what to do. The back door was locked too." He said, mad with himself that he hadn't got his hands on AJ's ex. He was going to pay for this, he promised.

"He wouldn't let me let you in." AJ sighed, "He was in our bed with me, Phil." AJ cried.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"He was in our bed, lying beside me, touching my body… I thought… I thought it was you, and I was so sleepy I didn't realise. He done it when I was pregnant too. That night you worked late. I remember now… I remember someone coming in and lying with me, I thought it was you- and then he just disappeared and you came home a few hours later." AJ cried, "He said he wouldn't leave me alone until he had me." She cried as Punk crouched down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Hey, you listen to me. He is not going to touch you. Not again. I'll make sure of it." Punk said, completely disgusted and so… so angry that this scum had been in his bed with his wife, touching her without permission, lurking around her like a perverted stalker. He was disgusted, and from now on, was not going to let AJ out of his sight, "He won't touch you again. Ok?" He stroked her cheek, "You or Phil."

"Mrs Brooks." An officer walked into the kitchen, "Do you mind if we have a quick word with you?" He asked after he and his partner had taken a look around the house.

"You ok?" Punk asked her as she just nodded.

"No, I'm fine." AJ placed her hand on his arm, "I'm ok." She pushed a smile as he nodded.

"I'm gonna go check on Phil." He said, leaving AJ in the hands of the kind police officers and heading upstairs to check on their son.

* * *

It was sunrise before the police officers left their house. They just asked AJ some basic questions, and were alarmed to know that she had had a restraining order against Derek, which made the case all the more serious. They were taking everything into account and doing their best to find him, but AJ didn't have much hope. They wouldn't find him. She didn't think so anyway.

She finally lay down at Punk's orders whilst he fed Phil beside her in their bed. He refused to sleep, but instead wanted to watch over his wife as she slept, although… she wasn't sleeping, she was just lying with her eyes shut, trying her best to get Derek out of her mind. His harsh words, his disgusting actions. She couldn't believe he'd actually been sleeping in her bed a few times whilst Punk was gone. It shook her.

"What if he comes back?" AJ mumbled quietly.

"He'd be a fool." Punk said, placing Phil's empty bottle over on the nightstand, holding him into his chest as he winded him.

"You can't be with me all the time." AJ pointed out, sitting up against the headboard, not being able to get to sleep.

"Yes I can." Punk said, "I won't let him harm you again, April. You or Phil. He can't get away with that sort of behaviour. I'll take you to work if I have to." He said seriously, "Until the police find his scummy ass." Punk grunted as AJ sighed.

"I guess things were just going to good for us." AJ sighed as Punk turned to her.

"We can't let him get to us. It's what he wants. We're together, we're happy, we have each other. We're already winning." Punk said.

"How did he even find me?" AJ shook her head, "And I… I was convinced I seen longer hair on the person watching the house. When I got up during the night one time- you were still sleeping- I seen the same hooded person watching, but they had hair." AJ shook her head.

"Just try not think about it." Punk said, "I promise you, he won't get near you again. Not whilst I'm around." He said, "I'm really sorry for not taking this seriously." He said as she just shook her head, stroking Phil's soft velvet head as he lay quite content in Punks arms after being fed and burped.

"How were you to know." AJ said, "I thought it would blow over too. I didn't think this was all going to happen." She said, leaning down and pressing a kiss on Phil's head as Punk watched with a smile, "I just want him to be safe." She looked towards their son as Punk nodded.

"He is." Punk said, "You're both safe. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Not until the fucker is locked away behind bars."

"And what if they never find him?" AJ asked, "What if he's always just lurking in the shadows?" AJ asked with fear.

"He can't hide forever. And then next time he thinks about coming near you, I'm gonna be there, and he won't live to talk about it afterwards." Punk promised as she hugged into him.

* * *

"The guy was in the bed with her?" Seth shrieked, over at Punk's later on in the day, out in the garden helping Punk set up some new garden furniture whilst Paige and AJ were inside.

"Yeah." Punk said, "I mean how do I brush that off? Some dude in bed with my wife, touching her… it's fucked up." Punk said.

"Well, the only advice I'd give is to just let the police do their job and keep AJ and Phil safe." Seth shrugged, "What else can you do, really?" Seth asked him as Punk nodded.

"I know. And I'm trying to stay calm around AJ. I know she'll freak out if she's me freaking out." Punk said, "I just want to break the guys neck." Punk groaned with frustration.

"I would too if someone was in bed with Paige." Seth agreed, "You have every right to be mad. Hopefully the police will do their job right and find the guy before he tries anything else." Seth said, constructing a chair whilst Punk tried screwing the screws in the new table.

"If he tries anything else I'm gonna be there to knock his teeth down his throat." Punk said, "I mean this is the guy that tried to rape her weeks into our relationship." Punk said.

"I know it's rough." Seth said, "But maybe he'll feel threatened by the cops out looking for him, and he'll stay gone." Seth shrugged as Punk just shook his head unconvinced.

"Nah, the guy is a complete psycho." Punk said, "I refuse to leave AJ alone." Punk said, "Until he's found and locked away."

"Well you can't live like that, dude. You can't take her to work when you go back, or be with her twenty four seven."

"I can and I will." Punk said, "If it means I know she'll be safe." Punk said as Seth couldn't help smile. He always admired the love Punk had for AJ and now his two week old son. It reminded him of how much he loved his own wife and son.

"Daddy, can I have an ice-cream?" Jordan ran out into the garden as Seth lifted him up as he ran to him.

"I don't know. You're gonna have to ask Punk if he has any ice-cream." Seth said as Jordan looked over to Punk.

"Punk, can I have ice-cream?" Jordan asked his father's friend.

"Please." Seth whispered to his son.

"Please." Jordan quickly added as Punk smiled.

"I'm sure AJ's got some hidden at the back of the freezer." Punk nodded, "C'mon, let's go see." Punk said, leading the way as Seth followed behind with Jordan.

Meanwhile Paige and AJ were in the living room, and Punk called in to see if they wanted some ice-cream or anything to drink or eat. Phil was lying down on his mat in the centre of the living room, fast asleep.

"I might go make myself a sandwich." AJ admitted, feeling hungry for the first time since everything had happened last night.

"Yeah, you should eat." Paige placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "I'll watch him." She smiled, nodding to Phil as AJ nodded with appreciation.

Just as she stood up, something was posted through their letterbox, "Can you go check what that is." AJ asked Paige who nodded and headed out to the doorway, picking up the envelope and walking back into the living room.

"AJ, I think it's a card!" Paige shouted into the kitchen where AJ was with Punk, Seth and Jordan.

"Just open it up then." AJ called into her as Paige began to open up the envelope, taking out three printed off photographs, looking at them and gasping. As if what her friend had just told her about her ex last night wasn't enough for her to deal with, here there was three private, nude pictures of her in her bedroom, posted through the letterbox.

* * *

 **A/N: There's more to the story, believe me. Hope you guys are enjoying this. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	29. Getting Away

**Getting Away**

* * *

"Who is it from?" AJ asked, coming back into the living room after Punk taking over for her and making her a sandwich to bring into her, watching Paige look up at her with shocking eyes, "What?"

"I don't think you want to see this, AJ." Paige admitted as AJ shook her head with confusion.

"What?" AJ said, taking the pictures from Paige, "What do you mean I don't-" She paused as she looked down at the pictures, her stomach dropping as she studied herself in the pictures. It had to have only been a few nights ago where she decided to go take a shower. Her home that she felt safe in no longer felt like that. These were private pictures, extremely private. Not to be seen by anyone.

"You have to take these to the police, AJ." Paige said, "This is really serious."

"Why is he doing this to me?" AJ whispered to herself as Punk and Seth came into the living room with food.

Punk sat down the sandwich he had made for his wife on the couch, looking over to her as she stared down at what he could see was printed off photographs, "Everything alright?" He asked as Paige just shook her head, "What's that?" Punk asked, glancing over to AJ and taking the pictures from her as her lifeless hands let him have them, having no strength or emotion to hide them from him.

Punk took one glance at the pictures and looked away. If he wasn't angry before, he was completely sizzling inside. This was harassment. This was another form of abuse. This was torture. His wife had done nothing to deserve this. How dare someone take pictures of her like this. No one else was meant to see her like that. No one but him. He was so close to losing it.

"You need to go to the police." Paige looked directly at Punk since AJ had just zoned out at this point.

"I'm uh… I'm going to check on Phil." AJ said, turning around and leaving the living room, walking up the stairs, her hand gradually rising to her mouth in shock as she burst into sudden tears, barely making it to the top of the stairs. She couldn't believe Derek was doing this. How could he still torture her without even being around to do so? She felt worthless and pathetic. Small. Just like he made her feel when they were together.

Back downstairs Punk was still holding the pictures but looking at Seth and Paige for some advice before he lost his mind and went out to find the fucker himself.

"I hate to say it, but..." Seth began, "There's a note on the back of one of those pictures." He noticed as Punk turned them around and spotted the hand written note.

 _Always watching, April. Always watching. That body will belong to me again. That perfect body. And don't worry… I have some pictures of my own that I've kept, just to keep me going, if you know what I mean_

"This guy is dead." Punk said, "He's well and truly dead." He said as Seth and Paige sighed.

"Why don't we head off?" Paige suggested, "I think you should go check on AJ." She said, "I'll go get Jordan." She headed out into the back garden where Jordan was playing.

"Don't let him get to you, man. The guy is a loser. All he has is pictures to make himself feel better." Seth said, "Paige is right, you gotta take this to the police. He'll get locked away for years with something like this held against him." Seth said as Punk just sighed.

"She's my wife, man. This is… this is disgusting. She can't even feel safe in her own house?" Punk shrieked.

"They'll find this guy." Seth said, "Just stay cool. For AJ's sake." Seth said as Punk just nodded. What else could he do? This guy was somewhere out there, probably in a basement with nothing but his psychotic thoughts to listen to. He had to make sure AJ was ok, and keep her and their son safe.

"I will." Punk nodded, "I might take her away for a few nights. Her and Phil. Just to get out the house and away for a few days." Punk said as Seth smiled.

"I think that'd be good for her." Seth nodded, patting Punk on the back, "Here if you need us." He reminded him as Punk just nodded with a smile.

* * *

Once Seth and Paige left with Jordan, Punk put the pictures that were posted through door back in the envelope, sat them in the kitchen and headed upstairs to check on AJ.

He walked into their bedroom where his heart broke in two. She was lying on her side of the bed, turned on her side to face in to where he normally slept, only it was their son that lay on his back fast asleep, nothing but his mother's stroking hand on his cheek as he slept peacefully in his baby grow.

"You ok?" Punk asked, figuring that was a pretty weak question to ask her when he already knew the answer.

"I don't know what to do." AJ sobbed, taking a hold of Phil's hand between her index finger and thumb, "What if the police don't find him and he keeps on doing this to me?" She cried as Punk frowned. He just wanted to make this all go away for her. All of it.

Punk sat down on the edge of the bed, "He had no right to take those pictures. I can only imagine what it must feel like. But it just adds more time onto his sentence when the police find him. Which they will. He can't hide forever." Punk said, "He won't touch you again. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?" AJ asked.

"Because I know now, that this guy wants you, and I will not let him come near you." Punk promised as she forced a smile, "I'd go out and find the guy myself, see how much he enjoys looking at pictures of you when I'm knocking his teeth down his throat." Punk said, "But the police advised me not to." He joked with a smile as she laughed. She could always count on him to cheer her up, even when she was feeling down like never before, "What'd you say we go away for a few nights?" He asked.

"But Phil is still so small-"

"That doesn't matter." Punk said coolly, "He can still take a flight with us." Punk said.

"Where are you planning on going?" AJ asked.

"Wherever you want to go." Punk said, "You say where."

"Are you sure that's for the best?" AJ asked.

"I think you need to get out of the house for a few days." Punk admitted, "All of this, with looking after Phil too, it's not any good. I don't want you to be stressed over this cunt." Punk said.

"I know, but leaving for a few days isn't going to make it all go away." AJ replied.

"True, but it might make it better." Punk said, "I'm not forcing you, but I think it would do you good." He said as she just nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." AJ nodded, "But you can surprise me with the destination." She smiled as he just nodded.

"Ok." Punk smiled, "You wanna sleep for a bit whilst I put dinner on?" He asked her.

"I won't sleep, I like just lying here with him." AJ smiled, looking to their baby boy, still as small as ever, as to be expected for a two week old newborn. He was such a precious little thing, and so unaware of his mother's sadness.

"Ok." Punk said, "I'll come let you know when dinner is ready." He said as she just nodded, standing up from the bed and heading for the door.

"Phil?" AJ said as Punk turned around.

"Yeah?" Punk said.

"I love you." She smiled up at him. She knew he didn't have to be this calm and supportive. In fact, she knew inside he was so desperate to scream and shout and go completely ballistic. But he was being a good husband, and staying calm for her. She loved him for it.

"I love you too." Punk smiled to her.

* * *

"Well that was torture." AJ said, just having got off the plane that they had taken the next day to Tampa, Florida.

"I don't think he liked the plane very much, did you little guy?" Punk stroked Phil's head as AJ held him close to her chest. He cried the full way there. It was painful to listen to, and there really was nothing Punk or AJ could do apart from try their best to comfort their son.

"What if he's too small?" AJ said with fear whilst they stood waiting for their luggage to come through the terminal. By luggage she meant just one case, as they were only gone for five days.

"He's not. Or else we wouldn't have been allowed to take him on. I looked it up. Says babies can travel when they're only two days old. He's just a little distressed that's all." Punk said calmly.

"Yeah, well I don't like it." AJ sighed. Seeing her son crying so painfully was physically sore to deal with. She was glad he was a little more settled now.

"Did you call Seth, has he checked the house yet?" AJ asked. Before they left, Punk had called Seth to ask if he would check the house every day, just to make sure everything was ok and nothing was out of place, and if there was anything odd, to call the police immediately.

"AJ, babe… we just got off the plane ten minutes ago. I'll call him when we get to the apartment." Punk said as AJ just nodded.

"Ok. Ok, I'm sorry. I'm just worried." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"I know. But try not to. We came here to try and forget everything, as hard as it may seem." He said as she just nodded.

"I know." AJ said, "I just don't want him thinking he can get into our house just because we're away." AJ said.

"How's he gonna get in anyway?" Punk said, "We locked the doors and shut the windows."

"I don't know. The guy is crazy, Phil." AJ said.

"I know." Punk said, "But you're safe here. Both of you." He cupped the back of his son's head, "Let's forget about him." He said as she just nodded with a smile, feeling him press a sweet kiss on her lips that she didn't expect, that reminded her that she wasn't alone, and she wasn't unsafe. Her husband was here to keep her safe.

* * *

"This place is beautiful." AJ sighed with relaxation, stepping out onto the balcony of their rented apartment which was rather huge and unexpectedly gorgeous. The sun was just setting and AJ realised this was exactly what she needed after everything that had went on.

"Feeling a bit more relaxed?" He asked her as she took a seat on the outdoor couch that was on their large balcony, collapsing down beside her as she placed her hand on his thigh comfortingly.

"You know what, I really am." AJ admitted, "I think with everything going on, and then Phil crying the full way here, I thought it'd be impossible to enjoy this, but I'm feeling a lot better." She turned to him and smiled.

"Good." Punk nodded, "I think Phil is down for the night." He said, "He must be exhausted."

"Poor thing." AJ sighed, "I hope he's not like that on the way back." She said.

"I always hated being on a flight with screaming kids and babies, but now… now I get it." He laughed, "I get how hard it is being a parent."

"He's only been here for two weeks and you think this is as hard as it's going to get." AJ smiled up at him.

"You know what I mean." Punk smirked at her sarcasm, "Let's just chill out. Forget the world exists for the next few days." He said as AJ just smiled and rested into him.

"I just hope they find him." AJ sighed, "He really scares me." She admitted to him. Truth was, she was terrified of her ex. She was terrified of his words, actions and his capability to control her. She didn't want to see him again or come in contact with him again. She just wanted him locked away so she could feel safe again.

"Please don't be scared." Punk sighed, kissing her head. It was his worst nightmare. Knowing his wife was scared, "The guy is a psycho, and he'll get what's coming to him. And when he gets locked away, and all the thugs and murderers in prison find out why he's in there, they'll make his life a misery." Punk said.

"What if they never find him? And he manages to keep harassing me?" AJ asked.

"You have to stop saying that. They'll find him one way or another." Punk said, "All you need to know is, is that you're safe. Our son is safe. And he can't harm you when I'm around. Over my dead body." He said, "Ok?" He looked down at her as she nodded with a smile.

"Ok." She whispered, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his lips softly. She didn't know where she would be without him really.

* * *

Meanwhile back in San Diego, the house AJ and Punk lived in was being opened up to. Not by a credit card, bobby pin or tack, but by a key.

"Thank you for getting me this key." Derek turned with a smile.

"No problem."

* * *

 **A/N: OOO, I wonder who the partner in crime is! REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	30. Expect the Unexpected

**Expect the Unexpected**

* * *

"You're up early today, mister." AJ smiled after being woken up by Phil's cries the next morning after sleeping in their rented apartment. She sat on the edge of the double bed she shared with her husband, cradling her son in her arms and looking down at him with a smile. She loved him unconditionally. She was amazed at how much she loved him actually. She never expected to feel this way as a mom. She was completely in love. The same strength of love she had for her husband, only a different kind.

"I thought we made an agreement, Phil." Punk groaned into his pillow as AJ turned around and smiled, "The agreement was you hadn't to wake us until after 7." Punk said as AJ just laughed.

"We shouldn't waste the nice day anyway." AJ said to him as Phil began to cry louder, "Oh, alright alright." She stood up, "Is mommy taking too long? Huh?" She headed away out into the sitting area of their large apartment, putting Phil down on his mat and headed into the small make shift kitchen. A perfect size for the small amount of days they were here for.

Whilst AJ feed Phil and then changed him, Punk decided to jump in the shower first, that way he could take over with Phil whilst AJ got ready.

Once getting out the shower and getting ready, he headed into the living room where AJ was sitting on the couch with Phil in her arms, quite happily resting with her son. It was strange how much they had both adapted well to becoming parents, especially when they both knew very little about taking care of a newborn baby.

"Shower is free." Punk announced.

"He's just fell back asleep." AJ said quietly.

"They don't do much, do they?" Punk asked, sitting down beside AJ, "Sleep, eat, make a mess in his diaper, sleep some more, wake us up through night, sleep, eat some more." Punk said as AJ smiled.

"He's a baby. That's what they tend to do. Don't expect cartwheels from him." She said.

"I suppose this is the easy part." Punk said, "Well, that's what everyone says." Punk said.

"By everyone you mean Seth?" AJ smiled as Punk nodded.

"He said that two is the age where we'll go crazy." Punk said as AJ laughed.

"Well I look forward to it." AJ said, "What do you want to do today?" She asked him as he shrugged.

"Well definitely go somewhere for breakfast because I'm starving." He said, "And then… I don't know, go a walk, beach, park-"

"Oh, does someone wanna go down the chute?" AJ frowned up at him as if talking to a child.

"Maybe." Punk joked as she smiled, "Why don't you go shower, I'll keep an eye on him, and we can head out." He said as AJ nodded, passing Phil over to his father as she walked away to go for a shower.

Punk leaned forward to pick up his phone with his free hand from the coffee table, having Phil well balanced in his one arm, scrolling through the phone at the dozens of missed calls from Seth and Paige. It alarmed him and he immediately phoned back.

"Hey, Punk?" Seth answered through the line.

"Yeah, what's up man? Is everything ok?" Punk asked.

"I wasn't gonna tell you but there's no point in keeping it from you… the house was broken into last night. It must have been as soon as me and Paige left and locked up. There's no broken windows or latches, the police think it was a key that was used." Seth said as Punk shook his head.

"Wait… slow down- how do you know it was broken into?" Punk asked.

"When me and Paige came round to check it this morning… A lot of AJ's stuff is gone." Seth said.

"What do you mean her stuff?" Punk asked, sitting up straight and looking down at Phil squirming as he yawned.

"Some of her clothes. Hair brush, tooth brush, stuff from your shower, her… underwear… it was Paige that noticed that, not me." Seth made himself clear, "We called the cops right away and they're doing all they can." Seth said.

"How did this fuck get a key to my house?" Punk asked Seth.

"That's the thing..." Seth began, "You know how you and AJ gave us both your sets of keys, it wasn't until after this morning when we noticed someone had been in the house, was that… we only had one set of keys."

"So he broke into your house to get a set of keys?" Punk asked, his blood burning inside him, feeling the need to place Phil gently down on his mat incase his anger got the better of him.

"That's what the police think. But our house has no signs of breakage. And Dean was asleep on our couch the full night, he would have heard something." Seth said.

"This is getting fucking ridiculous." Punk palmed his forehead.

"I'm sorry, man." Seth said, "I don't know what to say."

"I can't… Fuck, I can't tell AJ. We left to get away from all this shit." Punk sighed.

"Maybe it'd be best if you didn't tell her." Seth said, "It's only gonna have her worry more." He said, "I've decided I'm gonna stay over at your house until you get back. The police have put censors in the house so that anytime someone goes in, a car gets sent out to the house." Seth said as Punk nodded.

"Don't put yourself in danger, man." Punk said.

"No. I want to." Seth said as Punk just nodded. He had a good friend in Seth. A really good friend.

"Alright, man. Well thanks for calling. I suppose I best keep it from AJ. She'll understand I'm just trying to protect her, won't she?"

"Totally." Seth said, "I'll call you if something else comes up. I feel like the cops are closing in on this guy though, so fingers crossed." He said as Punk just nodded.

"Ok. Well I'll speak to you soon." Punk said.

"Speak soon." Seth said, hanging up as Punk placed his phone down on the couch beside him, running his hands over his face with exhaustion. This was just completely ridiculous and extremely disturbing. His wife's hairbrush, toothbrush… underwear?! It was horrifying scary and Punk knew he couldn't tell AJ. It would just send her into a shaking, trembling mess, and he sensed her feeling better when she woke this morning. He just wanted her to feel safe. That was all he wanted.

"Hey..." AJ walked into the living room with a towel around her and her hair wet, "Why don't you look up places near by that we can go for breakfast whilst I dry my hair. As soon I'm done we can leave." She told him as he smiled, looking up at her and nodding, "You ok?" She asked curiously.

"Uh… yeah." Punk shook his head, "It's just… it's been a while since we've..." He covered up as she smiled.

"I'm sorry, babe. Not until another few weeks." She frowned as he nodded.

"Well… quit standing there dripping wet and go dry your hair. You're hurting me here." He joked as she laughed.

"Ok, I'm going." She said, wandering back into their bedroom as Punk's smile faded, not being able to stop thinking about Derek and his completely absurd, disturbing and mentally horrific ways.

* * *

"I never heard anything." Dean said, "Are you for real right now?" Dean stood in his boxer shorts in Paige and Seth's kitchen, where Seth had just asked Dean a very serious question, "Punk's a friend, I wouldn't… I wouldn't cover for some perverted psycho." He said, taking the carton of milk out and taking a drink of it.

"Dean!" Paige yelled walking into the kitchen, "That is so disgusting. Use a glass." She said.

"It's like I'm living with my mom and dad." Dean groaned, putting the cap back on the carton of milk and putting it in the fridge.

"Just promise me you didn't hear anything or you haven't done anything stupid." Seth said.

"Oh, so now you think I helped the guy?" Dean laughed, "You're fucking crazy."

"Well I don't know if you've noticed, but someone took they keys from in the kitchen, so I think I'm allowed to be a little suspicious." Seth said.

"I was passed out on the couch. I didn't move the entire time. I never heard anything or anyone come into the house." Dean said, "And that's the truth, alright?" Dean said.

"Why don't I believe you?" Seth shook his head as Dean grunted.

"You know what, fuck you, man." Dean shook his head.

"Hey." Paige said, "Both of you cut it out. Maybe Seth thinks you have something to do with it is because you've been completely silent this entire time. You've not even paid Punk or AJ a visit to see if they're ok." Paige pointed out.

"What do I say? Hey, heard your girl is being watched, stalked and perved on. You doing alright? Roman or Sami haven't been to see them either." Dean said.

"That's not the point." Seth turned to Paige, "The point is, this is some serious shit that's going on. I don't know if you remember, but Punk was the one who kept us all going when we were out in the streets with nothing. He made sure we got food and drink, made sure we were all comfy before he was… so maybe it's just me that feels like we should really be helping him out here."

"Yeah?" Dean said, "Well he didn't save my son or wife, did he? I got nothing to thank him for." He said.

"What?" Seth shook his head as Dean just stumbled by him and out of the kitchen.

"Did he just-" Paige said as Seth turned to her.

* * *

AJ and Punk had had a very tiring day. By tiring that meant going for a walk and stopping by at every cafe, going to the park, going to the beach, shopping around and looking around in the malls. They'd had a very busy day, but not once had AJ thought about Derek. Punk was keeping her on her toes very much so.

They got a take-away pizza on their way home to just have for dinner in their apartment as they'd been out for pretty much the entire day, and just wanted to chill out.

As soon as they got in, AJ put Phil down in his crib since he'd just been changed and fed whilst they were at a park before they came home (changing her son's diaper whilst joggers, dog walkers and tourists walked by wasn't her finest motherly moment, but she got the job done)

"He's down." AJ smiled, walking out onto the balcony where Punk had the pizza opened and sitting on the outdoor coffee table in front of the small boxed couch, "Oh, that looks good." She smiled, sitting down beside him and taking a slice.

"I miss Chicago pizza's." Punk sighed suddenly.

"I miss Chicago." AJ admitted, "But I can't imagine us ever going back." She said, "I think I'd be still shaken up, especially you know… driving the kids to school and driving by the road I walked down with my leg half torn off." She said, "I don't think it'll be the same." She sighed.

"Kids?" Punk laughed, "Slow down."

She just smiled up at him, "You can't expect me to settle for just one, can you?" She smirked.

"I didn't know these wife things came with excess children." Punk said as she smacked him on the chest.

"Excess." She repeated and scoffed, "You thought anymore about your mom?" She asked as he just shook his head.

"Nope." Punk said, "Although Casey tells me she shows her pictures of Phil that I send to her. Says he's cute but still not cute enough to come pay us a visit." He shook his head at the disgrace of his mother.

"Maybe she's waiting on us visiting her." AJ said.

"Why are you so desperate for me to see her?" Punk asked.

"Because I know I can't give Phil any grandparents. I can't even properly give him an uncle because my brother is never even home. You have a family. Obviously Casey is there, but I think your mom would be thrilled to meet him."

"You don't know her." Punk said bluntly.

"I know that from what you say about her, she seems stubborn, just like you, which means she isn't going to make the first move. You have to be the bigger person." She said, "Don't you wanna show up on her doorstep and say, hey mom, this is my son, this is my wife, I done ok in life." She said.

"Ok?" Punk laughed, "I done fucking awesome." He said, "Look at you."

She smiled up at him, blushing without realising, but then getting back to topic, "Or are you still bitter over the husband she has now?"

"I'm not bitter. Never was. I just didn't get on with the guy. And I know my mom doesn't love him. She loves his money." She said.

"Sometimes people move on because it's too hard to stay alone and be reminded of that person they lost." She said.

"So if I died, you'd go marry someone a few years later?" Punk asked her.

"Don't ever start a sentence with, if I died, to your wife." She said, "Makes my arteries pulse." She said with a deep breath as he smiled, "But me? Personally, no I wouldn't. But people deal with things in different ways. You gotta understand that." She said.

"I know that." Punk said, "I just don't think it'd be worth my time. And with her in Chicago, us raising Phil in San Diego, how is she gonna be grandmother of the century?" Punk asked.

"She can always visit. Casey manages fine." AJ said.

"Yeah, but Casey has a heart of gold. I seriously doubt her even being related to me sometimes." He said, "She was the only one that could stop my dad from lifting a bottle." He said, "I mean, she was only thirteen when he died, but he always dropped his things when she came into the room." He said, "I guess I was a little jealous."

"I think it's just a dad-daughter thing." AJ shrugged, "From what I can remember, my dad was always more attentive to me than Robert." She said, "Not that he loved me more, never anything like that, but… you know, it's like if Robert fell outside he'd be all, oh it's nothing just dust yourself off and get back on your bike, but if I fell, I'd be sitting up on the kitchen counter getting special first aid treatment." She said, smiling a little.

"Seems like your dad done things right." Punk said, "Really wish I could have met him, and your mom, to tell them what an amazing daughter they have." He smiled.

"Sometimes I just… really miss them." She sighed, "Sometimes I think… why me? Why my parents? Were we too happy?" She asked, "Or sometimes I think, what would have happened if they left ten minutes earlier in their car that night they died. Would they have came home to me?" She asked.

"You can't always think like that." Punk sighed, throwing a pizza crust back in the box, taking a rest as AJ leaned against the arm of the couch, lying her legs across his lap as he rubbed her shins softly.

"And the thing is… what if I got nice new parents? You know… people who actually wanted us?" She said, "Maybe then, I'd be able to say, well hey, I lost my real mom and dad, but these guys mean the world to me too." She said, "Instead I got stuck in a shitty farm with a man and woman who just needed extra help feeding the chickens." She rolled her eyes.

"Made you stronger though." He said.

"Really?" AJ asked, "Then how come after I left that farm, I wound up in an abusive relationship with a psychopath?" She said.

"I can't tell you the answer to that." Punk said honestly, "But look at where you're at now. You have your own business. A good home. A perfect son. A pretty sharp looking husband if I may say so myself." He said as she laughed.

"And you forgot an ex boyfriend that wants to take me away from you. You forgot that part." She added as he just rolled his eyes.

"Forget about that jerk." Punk scoffed, "He will get caught, and he'll get completely ripped apart in prison. Trust me." He said as she just nodded.

"I just want him caught already." She sighed as he frowned. He wanted to tell her. So badly. He hated lying. But he didn't want her to worry anymore than she already was.

"He will soon enough." Punk said, "And in the mean time, I got you. You and Phil are safe." He said as she smiled towards him.

"It is a real shame we can't have sex." She admitted suddenly.

"Isn't it just?" He turned to her.

"You think you can last three more weeks?" She asked.

"It is a challenge. It really is." He said.

"You know..." She quickly took her legs from on his lap and crawled onto all fours over to him as he watched not sure where it was going, "Just because I can't have sex, doesn't mean I can't help you out." She smiled as he laughed.

"You're crazy." He said.

"I'm just saying. My mouth… my hands..." She smiled, "They're good to go."

"Really?" He nodded, "You wanna test it out?" He asked her as she grinned, leaning in and kissing his lips softly, stepping off the couch and kneeling down in front of him, undoing his belt with a smirk as he laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile back in San Diego, Seth was residing on Punk and AJ's couch after vowing to stay over night in the house to be aware of another break in. He did in fact bring a baseball bat of Jordan's that they had in the garage, just so he could be prepared.

He was mid snoozing on and off whilst watching some late night hockey highlights, when he suddenly heard a key unlocking the front door.

He grabbed the baseball bat from beside the couch and stood up, holding it close beside him as he walked slowly into the hall, "Don't move!" He yelled as he came in contact with the hooded figure, "Your time is up, pal." He said, watching the man take down his hood.

"Seth."

"What… what the fuck are you doing here?"

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun… Who is it gonna be? REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	31. What I've Lost

**What I'** **ve Lost**

* * *

"Seth… what are you- what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same fucking question." Seth spat, still keeping tight grips on the baseball bat beside him, watching another man walk through the door, the man he assumed was AJ's ex, the disgusting, horrible scum that was making his friends life hell.

"So this was the guy you stole the keys from?" Derek turned, "Seth, isn't it?" Derek smiled, "You know Roman, don't you?"

"I thought I did." Seth spat, looking towards a man whom he thought was a friend of his and of Punk's, "What the hell, man?" Seth just shook his head.

"Just stay out of our way." Roman spat, "I don't want to hurt you."

"But you're ok with helping this scum destroy Punk and AJ's lives?" Seth asked.

"We all don't respect Punk like you do, Seth." Roman spat angrily whilst Derek smiled, "He got everything back. When we all lost the people we love, he got everything back." Roman spat as Seth just shook his head. He couldn't believe it.

"Are you kidding me?" Seth hissed, "The man isn't superman. It isn't his fault you lost the people you love. The disaster left thousands of people with no one. You think that's all down to Punk?" Seth screwed his face up with confusion.

"I didn't say that." Roman spat.

"Well, I'd love to stay here and chat." Derek announced, "But we have things to do." Derek announced, about to head for the stairs when Seth pulled him back by his t-shirt, pulling him into the living room and throwing him down on the ground.

He supposed he never thought it fully through, because soon enough he felt Roman's larger arms lock around him, and he was immediately down on the floor.

* * *

"Hey." Paige smiled, walking into the kitchen where Dean sat on a stool with a full bottle of beer. It really wasn't like him to not drink a beer that was in front of him.

"Why you up?" Dean asked as she took a seat diagonal from him.

"I can't sleep thinking about Seth." Paige shook her head, "Forgive me if I offend you but…" She pulled out a wedding band and placed on the kitchen counter, "Is this-"

"You went through my things?" Dean asked, annoyed.

"When you said earlier… I'm sorry, I was tidying up your clothes, and I unfolded your jeans- it fell out." She said, "You're married?" She asked.

"Was." Dean quickly corrected, "Was married."

"Why did you never say?" Paige sighed as Dean just shrugged.

"Didn't seem important." Dean shrugged, "I had a daughter too. She was two." He said as Paige's lip quivered, "I didn't say, because no one asked." He said.

"Dean, I'm- I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"It's ok." Dean shook it off, "I guess I probably should have told you guys. But I don't like talking about it. Still hasn't sunk in." Dean admitted.

"You know for sure that they're both..."

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "Been. Seen their bodies. Buried them." He said as tears rolled down Paige's cheek. A wife and a daughter as young as two? She couldn't imagine how he felt, and she felt absolutely beside herself for not knowing sooner.

"We would have understood." Paige said, "All of us."

"I didn't want to bring you all down. I was the only one that didn't find the people I loved. Punk found AJ. You got Seth and Jordan. Sami found his girlfriend… and truth be told I don't know about Roman." He said, "But you were all so happy, I couldn't dampen the mood. So I just kept it to myself." He shrugged.

"You shouldn't have." Paige said, "We would have been there for you."

"I know, but who wants to join a guy at a funeral for a young woman and a two year old child? No one." Dean said, "It was better I done it on my own." He said, looking towards her as she cried, "Don't cry." He shook his head.

"I don't know what to say." Paige admitted, trying her tears the best she could, but they just kept coming.

"You don't have to say anything." Dean smiled, "Truth be told, you've all kept me going. It would have been so much easier to give up. What've I got to live for anymore?" He swallowed the lump in his throat, "But you guys were there, making me laugh, not making me feel alone." He said.

"Don't you hate us for having everything we love whilst you lost so much?" Paige asked.

"At first, yeah." Dean admitted, "But then I seen how happy you all were, and good people deserve happiness."

"You're a good person." Paige said as Dean nodded.

"Maybe." Dean said, "Just unlucky I guess." He said, watching Paige dry her tears continuously, frowning, not meaning to make her upset, "Do you wanna see a picture?" He smiled as Paige nodded.

"Yeah." Paige whispered, watching Dean grab his wallet from his back pocket in his jeans, opening it up and slipping out a picture from inside one of the card slots, passing it over to her as she looked at the picture, "They're beautiful." Paige said as Dean nodded, "What were their names?"

"Renee was my wife. Clara was my daughter." Dean said.

"Look at her blonde hair." Paige smiled, looking at the small girl in her mother's arms, "She got your eyes." She looked up at him as he nodded.

" _She has your eyes."_ He whispered to himself, "Besides the eyes, she took everything after her mom." Dean smiled.

"You should be proud." Paige smiled, sliding the picture back to him as he took it in his hand, staring upon it with a smile.

"I am." Dean nodded, "Just don't ever take what you have for granted." He looked up at Paige, "I left for work one morning, thinking it'd just be a normal day, kissed my wife and daughter goodbye, and never seen them again." He said.

"I'm so sorry." Paige shook her head, "If there's anything I can do-"

"Can you bring them back? If not… there's nothing anyone could ever do to make this situation ever ok." He said as Paige just nodded, "I'm not all sure I can face telling the guys."

"But you told me." Paige said.

"Somehow I thought you'd understand better." He said.

"They'll understand." Paige said, "Trust me." She nodded, suddenly jumping as her phone began vibrating beside her, she picked it up, "It's Seth." She turned to Dean who looked at the clock, noticing it was a little late.

"Hello." Paige picked up, standing up, "Seth?"

* * *

"I didn't want to hurt you, Seth!" Roman yelled, taking control of Seth downstairs whilst Derek wandered around upstairs.

"You're doing the wrong thing, Roman." Seth said, sitting up against the wall, bruised and battered, "You're punishing AJ just because you don't like Punk?"

"He doesn't deserve love." Roman spat.

"Everyone-Everyone deserves love." Seth shook his head.

"Not him." Roman said.

"What-What do you have against him?" Seth shook his head, "He's not done anything to you." He spat.

"He has everything here." Roman said, "Perfect Punk. Saving kids and pulling people from buildings."

"C'mon, man… listen to what you're saying." Seth said, holding his ribs as the front door was suddenly kicked open.

Seth looked up and watched as a leather jacket, dirty jeans and boots made their way into the living room, looking from Seth to Roman.

"You silly man." Dean almost chuckled as he looked at Roman who was immediately taken down by Dean. Seth managed to get to his feet, walking out of the living room and climbing the stairs to take care of the real psychopath, getting to the top of the stairs, still holding his ribs, walking straight into Punk and AJ's bedroom, seeing no one and decided to check Phil's untouched nursery.

He creaked the door open, standing still as he watched Derek stand with a paintbrush in hand, red words plastered all over the walls, as well as the cabinets.

"You son of a bitch." Seth shook his head, looking at the walls which read things such as ' _mommy is a whore_ ' and ' _daddy is a joke'_

It didn't take long for Seth to launch himself across the nursery into Derek, despite the pain he was feeling from Roman's beating.

Just as he was getting tore into him, blue flashing lights showed up outside the house.

* * *

An hour or so, in Florida, Punk and AJ were fast asleep (it was in the middle of the night) and were both curled into each other's bodies. They were both in a deep, peaceful sleep, when suddenly Punk was woke from his phone vibrating on the bedside cabinet.

He softly untangled himself from AJ's body and looked at his phone, noticing it was Seth he figured he would answer.

He answered and walked out of the bedroom so not to wake AJ or Phil, heading out into the balcony, "Seth, you ok man? What's up?"

"Got him, man." Seth chuckled through the phone as Punk laughed and ran his hands through his hair.

"You're serious?" Punk said.

"Dude, he's gone. Handcuffed and on his way to the station." Seth spoke through the phone with harsh panting breaths which alarmed Punk.

"Are you ok?" Punk asked.

"I'm fine." Seth smiled through the phone, "Just… enjoy your last few days. I'll fill you in when you get home. There's a lot to… go over." He said as Punk just smiled.

"He's really been caught?" Punk asked. He only wished he could have swung a punch Derek's way, but it looked like his friend had done that for him.

"Really." Seth said, "He'll be rotting in jail within the next few weeks." Seth laughed as Punk smiled.

"Thanks man." Punk said, "I owe you."

"Not just me." Seth said, on the phone as he turned over to Dean who stood talking with a cop, "Listen, I gotta go, I'll see you when you get back, yeah?"

"Yeah. See you, man." Punk said, hanging up and clenching his fists tightly with triumph. Finally. He could tell his wife in the morning that her nightmares were over. The scumbag was gone.

He made his way back into the bedroom where AJ was now lying on her side, fast asleep with her back facing him. He slid back into the bed, snaking his arms around his wife and pressing a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

"You… I told you not to be here by yourself." Paige gripped her husband's cheeks, "You're stupid." She spat, but Seth just smiled.

"And I love you too." He laughed, a little drowsy from the pills he had taken for the pain. The cops were still in the house investigating, not that there was much to investigate, both Derek and Roman had been cuffed and taken away immediately.

"I can't believe… Roman?" Paige shook her head as Seth sat on the couch clutching his ribs, Dean standing over leaning against the side of the door out to the hallway.

"Silent ones are always the violent ones." Dean said, a little bloody himself, but nothing he couldn't handle. He was just glad he could help.

"But what did Punk or AJ ever do to him?" Paige shook her head, still crouched down in front of Seth who just shrugged.

"That he wouldn't answer for me." Seth said, "Just a confused guy with a hint of jealousy. Said he lost everything and Punk had it all." Seth just shrugged as Paige glanced unnoticed to Dean who just looked down at the ground.

"Don't scare me like that again." Paige turned back to Seth, cupping his face and hugging him tightly, burying her face into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I won't." Seth smiled, kissing her cheek as Dean stood with his arms folded, watching them with a smile. Seth looked over at Dean over Paige's shoulder as he embraced her, watching his blonde friend wink to him with a smile. Questioning Dean should have never happened and he felt awful.

'Thank you' Seth mouthed to Dean who just nodded, turning on foot and leaving the room to go catch some fresh air outside whilst Paige kept a tight grip onto Seth, not being able to stop thinking about Dean and the conversation she had with him tonight.

" _Just don't ever take what you have for granted."_

"I love you." Paige whispered, leaning her forehead against Seth's.

"I love you." Seth replied, pressing a kiss on her lips, pulling her back in for a hug meanwhile Dean sat outside on the front step, tracing his finger over the picture he kept in his wallet, smiling upon his family and looking up at the stars.

* * *

 **A/N: And it all comes to an end! Aftermath will be the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	32. Loose Ends

**Loose Ends**

* * *

The next morning AJ was woken up to surprisingly no one beside her. She looked over and seen that the crib as also empty with her son gone. She assumed Punk had got him and fed him before he woke her up.

She got out of bed and headed out of the room and into the sitting area, looking over at Punk sitting feeding Phil, smiling to herself as he looked up, noticing she was there and smiling.

"I didn't want him to wake you." Punk smiled.

"I don't mind. I'm his mom." She smiled, taking a seat down beside her husband, stroking Phil's soft head as he finished off his bottle, "Call me crazy, but he's really grown since we took him home."

"Three weeks today." Punk smiled, "I get what you mean. He was so small when we brought him home. He has grown." Punk said, "Hey, I have something to tell you." Punk said as she looked up at him with fear.

"What?" She swallowed.

"It's good." Punk smiled, "Derek's been caught." Punk said, only telling her what Seth had told him, "Seth caught him, and he… he's gone." Punk smiled as AJ shook her head in disbelief.

"Really?" AJ gasped.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "He's locked away, baby. That's it. It's all over." Punk said.

"He really can't hurt us now?" AJ asked, feeling so relieved, feeling safe again.

"He can't come near us. He's gonna rot in jail for the next god knows how many years." Punk said, "It's over."

AJ just sighed deeply, leaning into his arm for comfort as she faintly smiled. She was so glad that Derek had been caught. She felt safe again. She felt ready to go home and live her life with her son and husband again, with no threats.

* * *

"Just go." Paige whispered later that night, standing outside her and Seth's kitchen with Seth whilst Dean sat in the kitchen with the chinese take out he'd ordered in.

"What do I say to him?" Seth whispered, "I already feel bad as it is for asking him if he had anything to do with Derek. And now this..." Seth ran his hands through his hair.

"He'll understand. Just go talk to him." Paige pleaded.

They had been asked everything that had to be asked from the police, and were back in their home. Seth was a little banged up with a few stitches and bruised ribs, but he was doing just fine. What he didn't expect was to hear from his wife earlier on this morning that Dean had lost more than what any of them thought.

Dean had personally asked Paige to tell Seth, as he didn't feel ready to explain it again. And now Paige was begging for Seth to go talk to Dean.

"Alright. Ok." Seth just nodded, "Go check on Jordan." He said as she nodded and left, trusting he would speak to Dean.

Dean was casually sitting at the kitchen table eating his food and drinking his beer, watching suddenly as Seth crept into sight, hands in his jean pockets, an awkward air around him. This was exactly why he never wanted any of them to know.

"Hey, man." Seth said.

"What's up?" Dean smiled.

"Paige uh… she told me that-"

"So she told you, huh?" Dean nodded.

"Why didn't you say something sooner, man." Seth frowned, "We would have been there for you. For everything."

"I didn't want to bring you all down." Dean said, "And I didn't want you all feeling sorry for me. Or-Or guilty for having your families with you." Dean said.

"We wouldn't have." Seth shook his head and took a seat, "I already felt bad enough accusing you with everything that went on with Derek, but now that I know all of this… I feel even worse." Seth admitted.

"Well don't." Dean said bluntly, "You didn't know. To you guys I just look like some beer drinking lunatic." He smiled.

"Are you-Are you coping ok? Having no one to talk to… if must have been awful." Seth said.

"I'm doing better. A part of me is always going to be down. I was with my wife since we were practically kids. And I just… keep thinking of how unfair it was that my daughter never even got much of a chance at life." He said, "But I know they both wouldn't want me sitting here moping around. Especially my wife." He said, "She'd be in my ear, telling me to go be productive, go out with friends, smile, keeping on going." He smiled to himself, "So that's what I'm doing."

"You're a brave man." Seth said, "I don't know what I would have done if I lost Paige or Jordan. It's not something you think about happening." He said.

"I know." Dean said, "I just kept thinking… nah, not me. Yeah, sure other people, but not me." He said, "But trust me, I'm doing ok." Dean nodded, "I think I'm actually gonna move out here." Dean said as Seth smiled.

"Yeah?" Seth said as Dean nodded, "That'd be great." Seth said honestly with a smile, "And listen, we're all here to talk, when Punk and AJ get back we can tell them, and we'll be here for you, even if you just wanna go out to the pub for an hour one night, we'll be there." Seth nodded as Dean smiled.

"I've never had friends like you guys." Dean admitted, "I've only known to have friends that have stole from me, snitched on me, harassed my wife behind my back… I've never met real friends like you guys before." Dean admitted, "Thanks."

"No. Thank you." Seth said, "It wasn't for you my ass would have been dead to that fucking pervert and Roman." He said.

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Dean shook his head, "I thought Roman was a good guy." Dean shook his head.

"So did I." Seth laughed a little, "Turns out he was just a little jealous." Seth said as Dean laughed.

"Right." Dean nodded, "You should go get some rest. I'll lock the place up." He said as Seth just nodded.

"Ok. Thanks, man." Seth smiled, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder, "We're all here, just remember that."

"I know." Dean smiled, watching Seth walk away out of the kitchen.

* * *

A few days later, Punk and AJ finally got home with their son, to be filled in with everything from Seth and Paige. They were absolutely shell-shocked to know that Roman was helping Derek. AJ almost fainted. It was a man they both befriended and trusted. Punk only wished he could have got his hands on both of them.

And then after Seth and Paige filled them in about Derek and Roman, about what the police had said, they then told Punk and AJ about Dean, and everything they really didn't know about the man. Seth also made it clear that Dean was the sole reason they managed to get Derek and Roman caught.

"The poor thing." AJ gasped, after Seth and Paige telling both her and Punk about Dean.

"Why would he never say anything?" Punk sighed, sitting on the couch with AJ and Paige whilst Seth stood with Phil in his arms, saying his hello's.

"He said… we never asked." Paige shrugged, "And he also said he never wanted to bring us down, or have us feel sorry for him." Paige said.

"It's so awful." AJ said, her heart throbbing for Dean completely. Losing a wife and a daughter of such a young age, practically a baby. It was heartbreaking.

"For what he's been through, he's dealing with it really well." Seth said, "He's trying to stay positive, so hats off to him." Seth said, "I could never deal with something like that."

"No." Punk shook his head, "Me neither." Punk said, turning to AJ who frowned and leaned into him for comfort, feeling him kiss her head softly.

"Me and Seth thought it would be a good idea to go out tonight. To celebrate that bastard getting locked away… both of them actually." Paige said, "Sami is back in town… we thought whilst everyone is here."

"Sounds great." AJ smiled, "Phil's really well behaved out."

"He's three weeks old." Seth said, "What'd you expect him to run about crazy?" He laughed.

"I mean, he doesn't cry, jerk." AJ scolded as Punk just laughed, watching Seth smile, "As long as he's fed changed and winded, he'll sleep the entire time." She smiled as Punk nodded. They'd had some practise with their few days away when they had went out for dinner a few times.

"Well good." Paige smiled, "We can head out about seven." Paige smiled as Punk and AJ both nodded.

"Is Dean ok with… you know, people talking to him about it-"

"He's fine." Seth looked at Punk, "He got a little emotional talking to Paige about it, and me… but he's tough as nails. He thinks about them in a positive way." Seth smiled, "So don't be afraid to talk to him about it."

"Ok." Punk nodded.

* * *

The group did end up going out later on that night. They went to a restaurant that sold all types of food, burgers, pizzas and pastas. Once finished their dinner, they headed through to the lounge that was attached to the restaurant, and grabbed a comfy seat in the corner. Jordan had fell asleep on the couch against the cushions, and baby Phil was fast asleep in his stroller, being checked on by Punk and AJ every now and then.

"Ok, drinks… who wants what?" Dean asked after everyone took their comfy seat, all completely full from dinner.

"I'll help you." AJ smiled, standing up as they took everyone's orders and headed over to the bar.

"You sure I can't tempt you to a beer? C'mon, whilst Punk isn't looking." Dean nudged AJ as they stood at the bar, playfully smiling to her as she laughed.

"I'm good just now." AJ smiled, looking up at him as his eyes followed the barman. What a strong, strong man. She couldn't help but think, "So I think we all know about everything with your family now." She said as Dean looked down at her.

"So Paige and Dean have been running my errands then?" He smiled, "You don't have to come give me a private talk or thousands of hugs and kisses." He said, "Not whilst Punk is looking over at us anyway." He joked as she smiled.

"I'm not gonna give you a private talk. I just came to tell you how remarkable I think you really are." She smiled, "Your wife and daughter will be so proud."

"I'd like to think so." Dean smiled as he looked down, "My wife would have liked you." He turned to her with a smile.

"Yeah?" AJ smiled, tears welling in her eyes.

"We never had much friends. Sort of grew up on the streets with our backs stabbed every time we thought we found friends." He said, "She would have loved you."

"I'm sure I would have loved her." AJ replied sweetly, "She's here." She said, placing a hand on his arm.

"If she is she's probably scolding you right now." Dean laughed, "Always hated me talking to other women." He joked as AJ smiled. She knew that some things he was saying out of nerves and emotions. But he really was being strong and she thought it was incredible.

"We're all here for you, Dean. You don't have to do this alone anymore." She smiled as Dean nodded.

"Thank you, AJ." He smiled. As much as he hated all the sympathy, he did appreciate feeling wanted and appreciated. He didn't feel as alone anymore since he'd told his friends.

"Hey." Punk crept up behind AJ, placing his hands on her waist, "Phil just woke up I think he's looking for his bottle, I'll give Dean a hand here." Punk took over as AJ nodded, turning to Dean who winked at her playfully as she smiled and headed away to attend to her son.

"I'm not gonna… come say whatever it is my wife has just said to you. She's a sweetheart, and she's good with words." Punk said, "But I am gonna say that, I owe you… big time, for helping Seth, for helping me… me and AJ." Punk said, "And what you've been through, I can't even begin to imagine, but we're your friends, and we're all here for you." He nodded.

"Thanks, man." Dean smiled as the barman put the drinks down as Dean handed over the money for it all.

"And Seth said you're gonna move out here… that's great." Punk smiled.

"Yeah. There's nothing in Chicago for me anymore, and you guys are pretty much all I have." Dean said as Punk smiled.

"I think it's a great idea." Punk smiled, "We uh… better get these drinks over before Seth starts drooling." Punk said as Dean laughed.

"Yeah, and Sami looks like he's near sleeping." Dean turned back laughing.

* * *

"I felt so relaxed tonight." AJ admitted, walking into her bedroom with Punk, short pyjama shorts on and a loose vest, rolling her neck from side to side as he smiled.

"Good." Punk said, pulling her in by the waist and leaning down to give her a kiss that was rather passionate and hot.

"Hey, mister." She pushed him back a little when she felt his hands travel down to her ass.

"What?" Punk said innocently.

"No sex." She said as he shrugged.

"No sex." Punk nodded, "Does that mean I can't touch and kiss my wife?" He said as she laughed.

"You know… I did ask the doctor last week when Phil was getting his check up, and she said that was ok." AJ smiled.

"Well that's good, isn't it?" Punk smiled, "Unless..." He backed away and put his hands up, "Unless you don't want-" But he couldn't even finish his sentence before she pulled him back into her.

"Oh, I want." She nodded, her back against the wall as he pressed himself against her, feeling her take his hand and guide it down her body into her shorts and panties, "I've been wet all night looking at you." She whispered as he chuckled, stroking her clit at a slow pace, pressing kisses in at her neck.

"I can't wait to be back inside you soon." He groaned, beginning to stroke her rapidly as she moaned and rolled her head back against the wall.

"Oh, fuck… mmm, yeah baby just like that." She moaned, "Make me cum, baby."

"Yeah? You wanna cum? Feel good?" He asked her, nudging her neck as she moaned, clawing at his back as he stroked her sensitive clit rapidly.

"Oh, yes… feels so good, baby." AJ grinned, cupping his cheeks and kissing his lips softly.

"You're so fucking wet." Punk groaned, watching AJ tremble a little at his rapid touch, "Someone got a little sensitive?" He grinned, kissing the side of her lip as she moaned loudly.

"Fuck! I'm gonna- Oh God." AJ moaned, arching herself into him as he sent her over the edge by nothing but his touch, her body shaking, her legs threatening to give way as she weakened completely.

He smiled and kissed her neck as she found a breath, eventually removing his hand from inside her panties and shorts, putting his fingers in his mouth as she watched him with a grin.

"Tastes better everytime." He smiled

"I think we can live off oral for the next few weeks." AJ gasped as he laughed, stumbling back a little as she flattened her hair that had been messed up against the wall and eyed him lovingly.

"You think so?" Punk laughed, "You looked pretty tempted there." He laughed as she smiled.

"I was, but I found my control." She smiled, "You're just too good, that's the problem." She shrugged as he laughed.

"Ah. Tell me that every night, baby." He smiled.

"You're just too good." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be the Epilogue! Hope you guys have enjoyed the story. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	33. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Phil, come get your lunch!" AJ called from the kitchen as she listened to the chatter in her garden, suddenly seeing her son run in from the back door.

"Daddy says I can eat it outside, can I eat it outside?" Phil asked, a small boy of four years, little cargo shorts and some monster truck t-shirt on, his hair fluffy like a mop sitting on his head. Her son. Her perfect little boy was now four years old. She had no idea where time had went.

"Yeah, of course you can. It's too nice to be sitting inside." AJ said, handing him the plate with his sandwich on it, "No chips ok, cause daddy's gonna make a BBQ later." She told him, but he was already making his way back outside.

She put the bread away and headed on outside herself, smiling up at the scorching sun and her friends and family all in the garden.

"AJ, you gotta have words with Mollie. She keeps on hogging Punk." Dean said, sitting round the table with Seth, Paige, Sami and also Phil who was having his sandwich, watching AJ smile as she turned over to Punk sitting on the grass with their one year old daughter.

She wasn't a planned baby, just like Phil, but she was loved unconditionally, and she really felt like she had her perfect family. Just like Phil, Punk's connection with Mollie was none other than wonderful. She was at the stage where she loved slapping his cheeks, grabbing his beard, mumbling out different words for his attention and cuddling next to him on the couch. Daddy's girl in the making for sure.

"I'm sorry. My daughter always gets first dibs." AJ smiled, sitting down at the table, continuing to glance over to Punk sitting with his legs crossed with Mollie sitting on the grass too, picking bits of grass up and holding her toes as Punk made her laugh. She smiled.

"So what's on the menu tonight?" Seth asked with curiosity, sitting next to Paige with his arm around her, keeping his eye on their own son Jordan, who was now seven years old, and was kicking a football around the back garden to content himself.

"Well you know I can't eat chicken." Paige said, pressing her hand on her eight month bump.

"Don't worry, we'll keep the chicken on the opposite side of the table." AJ smiled.

"Near me preferably." Sami added, "I am a chicken guy. I'll clear it for you in no time, Paige." He smiled.

"Can I go play now?" Phil shot up from his seat, leaving half his sandwich on the plate whilst AJ turned to him and the rest of the friends chatted amongst themselves.

"You don't want to finish it?" AJ asked him, brushing her hand through his soft hair which was just habit. He was just a version of Punk, in a miniature form. It was scary. Same attitude. Same looks and features. It definitely wasn't stupid to name him after him.

"No, I want to have more BBQ food." Phil announced, practically dancing to leave the table and go play.

"Ok, alright. But first you have to give me a kiss." She smiled to him as he frowned, feeling his mother grab him by the waist and plant a large kiss on his lips, "Sorry, it slipped out." She grinned to him as he rolled his eyes and wiped his cheek. He was at that, 'I'm a little boy and I do what I want and I don't like kisses or hugs from mommy anymore' stage. But AJ made sure she still got her hugs and kisses.

"AJ, you gotta anymore beers?" Dean turned to AJ who focused her attention back on her friends around the large table in the garden.

"Punk put a ton in an ice bucket for you, round the side of the house." She said as Dean nodded, wandering away.

"Can you guys believe it's been nearly five years since the tsunami." Paige said.

"Yeah, and Chicago still looks a mess." Sami said, "Always thought I'd go back but… I don't think it'll ever be the same again." He admitted.

"It's getting better." AJ said, "But I couldn't imagine not living here anymore." She said as Paige nodded in agreement.

AJ suddenly felt an arm on her shoulder, turning around and spotting her husband walking by and taking a seat beside her with their daughter in his arms, sitting her on his lap.

"Hi, baby." AJ smiled, tickling under her daughter's chin as Mollie backed away grinning.

"I think she's getting tired." Punk said in a private conversation with AJ.

"Well she hasn't had her nap today." AJ said, tucking the very little hair her daughter had behind her ears. She was more like AJ than she was Punk. She had those big brown eyes AJ had, and her tiny little nose and soft light hair, but she did like to get up to no good, respectfully taking that from her father and her brother.

"She'll miss out on her favourite sausages." Punk smiled, feeling Mollie rest against him tiredly. She had been up very early like she had been doing since she was a baby. She had an afternoon nap every day.

It wasn't the first time they'd had a BBQ, lucky for them the weather had been great for a while now, and the last time Punk made up some food, Mollie tried her first sausage and was completely blown away by it.

"Well we can keep her one and she can have it later." AJ smiled to her husband who nodded with a smile.

"You look beautiful." He smiled, not being able to notice how radiant and glowing his wife was. She always was, there was never a moment where he didn't think she was beautiful. Even when in labour for a full day with Mollie. But today he just wanted to make sure she knew how beautiful she was.

"Do I?" AJ smiled as he nodded. She was just wearing a simple sun dress, shades on top of her head that were on her eyes before, her hair just washed and blow dried this morning for the get together with their friends.

"You do." Punk smiled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on her cheek whilst Mollie looked up and watched, still on Punk's lap, her little mouth making an O shape that caused her parents to laugh.

"Ok, naptime for you." AJ smiled, leaning forward and pressing multiple kisses on her daughter's cheek.

"Mollie say night night to everyone." Punk stood up with their daughter attached to his side, watching her wave to the familiar people in her life that she knew and trusted already.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Seth smiled.

"I can put her down if you want." Dean announced suddenly, "I don't mind."

Punk just glanced to AJ who nodded, and then turned back to Dean, "Ok. Thanks man." Punk said, passing Mollie off to Dean, watching him walk away with her into the house.

"Punk, when are you gonna start cooking this food?" Seth asked, "I'm starving." He moaned.

"I like how it's always me that's on cooking duty." Punk faked a smile to them all.

"I'll help you." Paige smiled as Punk just chuckled.

"I might trip over your bump." He said as Paige scowled, turning to Seth who was laughing, slapping him on the chest.

"I'm kidding." Punk smiled to Paige, "I'd take your help, but you should be chilling and relaxing." He smiled to her.

"Why is it that men think pregnant women automatically can't do things anymore?" Paige said, "Screw you, Punk. You can cook it yourself." She groaned as Punk just laughed.

"Hormonal Paige really is my favourite Paige." Sami said.

"I'll help you." AJ smiled, "C'mon." She stood up as Punk followed.

* * *

"There you go." Dean smiled, tucking a blanket over Mollie as she lay in her crib in her room, still wide awake but very much about to fall asleep, "Don't you normally have- Ah, there it is." Dean spotted the stuffed toy lamb on the floor, picking it up and tucking it in beside her as she grabbed it.

Sometimes it was hard to be around all the children, knowing that he was no longer a father. And a part of him felt it even more hard being around Mollie. But he managed to enjoy spending time with them. From feeding her, tucking her into bed, playing with her. He was very good help to Punk and AJ at times.

He thought of his lost family in a brighter light every day. He felt them still with him. And his friends really had been wonderful with helping him. He felt really blessed for some strange reason. Which may have sounded strange considering he had lost everything he cared about. But he had five amazing best friends looking out for him, and keeping him on his feet, as well as three, soon to be four little kids keeping him on his toes.

"That's it, close your little eyes." Dean smiled as he watched Mollie's eye start shut over every now and then. She was chewing the toy lamb's ear and wriggling her legs under the blanket, looking up at Dean with trust and comfort, "That's it." He smiled, stroking her cheek softly as she drifted off to sleep.

He left her room, closing the door over and heading downstairs, walking back outside to see everyone for some reason, crowded round Paige.

"I am fine." Paige moaned.

"Your waters just broke, you aren't fine." Seth scoffed, "C'mon, we have to get you to the hospital." He said, helping her to her feet.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Paige has gone into labour." AJ said to him.

"Sami, here..." Seth threw the house keys to his friend, "Go to the house, pick up the car seat and bag that is sitting in our bedroom."

"Dad, what's going on?" Jordan asked, walking over with his football in hand.

"Mom's having the baby." Seth said.

"Now?" Jordan asked, he thought it was still going to be a while away.

"Yeah." Seth nodded.

"Why don't you guys go ahead, we'll take Jordan." Punk suggested.

"And I can stay here. Mollie's just fell asleep." Dean said, "I can keep an eye on Phil and Mollie." He said as AJ just smiled.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Ok, thanks man."

* * *

"It's been two hours." Jordan huffed, sitting next to Punk and AJ in the waiting area at the hospital.

"We might be here a while, little guy." Punk said, "You excited to meet your brother?" He asked, of course knowing that it was a boy Seth and Paige were having.

"Yeah." Jordan nodded, "Mom said I could help name him." He said.

"You gonna help take care of him?" AJ asked with a smile as Jordan nodded.

"Yeah." Jordan said proudly.

"Here, kid. Go buy yourself something from that machine." Punk pulled out his wallet and handed some money to Jordan, watching him run away over to the vending machine in the corner.

"I wish Phil was that excited when we had Mollie." AJ laughed a little.

"Phil was only three when Mollie was born. He didn't even know what was happening." Punk said.

"Maybe he'll be more aware with the next one." AJ said as Punk turned to her, "No… I'm just thinking out loud." She smiled.

"Mollie only just turned one." Punk said, "I gotta recharge, babe." He said as she laughed and leaned against him.

"I can't help it, we make such cute kids." She said as he laughed.

"We do." Punk nodded, "I thought you only wanted two?" He asked her.

"Well I did. Especially since we have one of each. But I don't know, being here for Paige and Seth… just brings it all back. How great it feels when they first put that little baby in your arms, and you know that he or she is all yours." She smiled.

"Let's just see what the future holds." Punk said as AJ turned to him and looked up with a smile.

"We're good at that." She nodded with a smile, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

After pulling back Punk began to see Seth walk down the corridor, a proud smile on his face as they both stood up.

"He's here." Seth smiled, "All six pounds of him." He said, "They're moving Paige into recovery." He smiled.

* * *

The next day, the hospital room that Paige and the new baby were in was fully pact with everyone visiting. Mollie was in Sami's arms babbling and smiling away, whilst Phil sat up on the armchair with Punk standing beside. AJ of course had priority over the new baby boy in the room, holding him and smiling over him as Punk smiled watching.

"So what's his name?" Dean asked Seth and Paige who were sitting on the bed.

"Matthew." Paige smiled, "Jordan helped us with the name." She said, looking over to her oldest son who smiled proudly.

"Sweet name." Sami smiled.

As Punk looked around, he couldn't help but think what a wonderful journey this had really been. Meeting all these new wonderful people at a time that he thought was the worst. Having the woman he loved safe and now his wife, along with two beautiful, wonderful children. He couldn't help but feel really lucky. The tragic disaster wasn't all bad. He gained some pretty awesome friends from it, and realised how much AJ meant to him, and how he just couldn't live without her.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go! Hope everyone enjoyed this story. REVIEW and let me know what you thought of it. Thanks for supporting it and following it! Much love.**


End file.
